Vengeance, Mercy, and Love
by Insert A Username Here Please
Summary: Set in Origins. Logan's rage is mightier than it’s ever been. His brother killed his girlfriend, and now he wants him dead. But on the path to vengeance, he discovers a desperate girl—which forces him down a different but still the same road of violence.
1. Visiting John

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or any characters associated with it. ALTHOUGH, I do own Blair Colombo. Tehe. ;]

Sooo, this is my second fan fiction. My first is in Harry Potter. Go read it.

Anywhoo, I saw x-men twice. Once last Saturday and once the Sunday before, so I've decided to make a fan fiction about it. (:

This story is basically set during the time "Origins" is set and contains its events. It has my own twist though, and a few added characters with traits and abilities of their own.

Sounds boring, I know. But I promise it won't be. I'll shake it up.

All right. Read, rate and review. :]

PS: I've skipped the beginning of the movie just to save words. This begins at the part where Logan goes and visits John, and a new character is automatically added, by the way.

PLEASE pardon any spelling mistakes, typos or errors. I'm only human--and I'm a horrid editor. :P

Oh yeah, and this'll all be in third person unless I decide to give one of the character's a very distinct, first person point of view.

-----

Logan had just arrived at where he found out John was living now. It was odd—visiting his teleporting friend whom he had abandoned six years ago.

But in a way, he sort of missed John. He'd never had anything against him. He wasn't the killer that Victor and Zero had grown to be, nor was he dead, like Wade and Chris, and he wasn't an asshole, like Stryker.

He knocked on John's door. Below him were boxers, punching each other continuously in the face, stomach, and whatever other parts of each other's bodies they could reach.

After about three minutes of silence, besides the yelps from the boxers below, Logan heard John's voice and an unrecognized female voice from inside the room.

"John! _John_!" he heard the female scream exasperatedly. It sounded like a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen. "This chicken _smells like wet dog_!" she continued. Logan held back laughter.

"You have got to be _joking_!" croaked John. "That's the fourth piece I've made for you!"

"But it still sucks!" whined the girl. Logan rolled his eyes and rasped on the door again, but this time rather harshly.

There was a pause. "I'm coming!" John bellowed. Logan assumed he was speaking to him, so he irritably crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his tongue in impatience.

The door handle on the other side of the door began to turn and, as the girl was still moaning in impatience, the door opened and Logan was staring at a wide-eyed, pleasantly surprised John Wraith.

"Well, well, well…Logan…." He grinned eagerly. "How've you been doin'? Haven't seen you in years." He opened the door wider and Logan stepped in.

"Been better," Logan grumbled. He stared around the room and the site of a childish-looking girl caught his eye. She was placed on an overstuffed chair in the dark corner, picking at a unappealing-looking piece of roasted chicken.

"Any particular reason you've found yourself to my place today?" John questioned. It almost seemed as if he knew Logan's reasoning for being there.

Logan ignored John's question at first. However, words did spell from his mouth unintentionally. He hadn't meant to tell John all that had happened quite yet, but he did. He told him about his upgrade, about Stryker, about agent Zero. Everything. He even _showed _him his new claws. And as John was about to reply to Logan's news, the black-haired, brown-eyed girl interrupted. "Whose that, John?" She seemed innocent now, not at all the girl he had heard screaming through the door.

"This is Logan, a former team member of mine." His expression seemed to darken as he spoke to the girl. He must've been immensely irritated with her.

"Oh." The girl grinned crookedly. "My name's Blair Colombo." She stood up from the over stuffed chair, came over to Logan, and looked at him up and down.

Logan absently stuck out his hand for her to shake. She shook her head.

"No," she said murmured, as if him sticking his hand out was a federal crime.

"What's up with you?" Logan demanded, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

The girl, Blair, now seemingly annoyed, opened her mouth to reply, but John did before she had a chance.

"She doesn't feel like using her gift, I assume," John told Logan.

"She's a _mutant_?" Logan gasped. He didn't entirely realize why this had shocked him so much, but it had.

"What he said," Blair snarled. She was greatly irritated that Logan had just basically assumed that she was being impolite by not shaking his hand.

"Tell me, little girl, are your parents mutants?" asked Logan.

An agonized noise that sounded like something crossed between a choke and a hiccup emitted from Blair's throat. Tears immediately swelled in her eyes, although Logan could tell she was trying with all her might to hold them back. "N-no," she croaked.

"Better not use the 'P' word, Logan," John whispered.

"Parents?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"Yep. I'm her godfather. Her parents died in a car accident three months ago. They were good people, great friend's of mine, but not mutants. They might've had a chance to survive if they were…." He shook his head in disgust and his eyes wandered to the floor.

"Oh." Logan's face swelled with color. "So…erm…what's your gift?" he said to Blair, hastily changing the topic.

Blair didn't answer for a bit. Her eyes slowly faded from the dreadfully dark blue they had changed to back to the regular baby blue her eyes had been when he first walked in.

"Go on, Blair, tell Logan what you can do," John persisted. He paused. "What's that simile you used to describe your gift before?" He smirked.

Blair's face regained color and her eyes returned fully to their natural color. She hardly seemed upset at all anymore.

"My gift's like a never-ending game of tag," Blair explained. She rubbed her knuckles absentmindedly and stared up at Logan's curious face.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean…," Logan admitted.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You do know the game of tag, right? And some thirteen-year-olds, much like myself, play it. D'you know that?" She sneered only slightly.

"Yes!" Logan snapped. He could tell by the malicious look on the girl's face that she was mocking him.

"Right then," Blair said. "What I mean is…my power is…like a private game of tag. Ya' see, well, it's very unique."

"Clarify?" Logan suggested, annoyed.

"My gift is simple yet complex in its own way," Blair continued. "Might I demonstrate?"

Puzzlement and caution crossed Logan's face. "All right…," he agreed unsurely. "What do you have to do?"

"Just touch your arm," Blair said automatically, grinning quite innocently.

Logan hesitantly stuck his hand out towards the young girl. "No funny business," he snarled threateningly.

Blair put her hand over her heart and giggled strangely. "Never," she promised. With that, she stuck out her index finger and tapped Logan's hand with it. "Tag, you're it," she mumbled vaguely.

Logan felt a little zap resembling the characteristics of a shock run through his hand. He instinctively pulled his hand away from Blair. "What the hell?" he demanded.

Blair wasn't paying him any mind at the moment. She let a squeal of pain escape her lips as three long, pointed claws of indestructible metal pierced the skin on her hands. "Aahh…," she moaned. "This hurts," she told Logan icily.

"And those are…real?" he gasped, finally registering Blair's gift.

"Couldn't be any more real," Blair hissed through clenched teeth. Blood was trickling down her hands at this point. "I can copy any mutant's gift as long as I touch them. It's a very useful gift, yet dangerous. Some mutants powers are strong enough to kill me when they adapt to my body. I think YOURS is about close to getting there…" She winced and yelped loudly. "What ARE these, anyway?" Blair added, jerking her head towards the metal claws.

"They're claws. USED to be made of bone. I went through a whole painful process to get these," the claws sprang out of Logan's hands, "and all you have to do is steal them from me…."

"Oh, don't you worry. This is pretty damn painful," Blair moaned, closing her eyes. "If that makes you feel any better. Besides, they'll go away eventually. I can only keep them for so long before my body rejects them. I reckon I could keep 'em for about three days…not that I'm planning on that…." She winced painfully.

"How do you plan on getting rid of 'em?" Logan asked curiously.

"I just need to touch the person who lent me the gift in the first place again. Then it'll disappear. Mind if I—?"

"Be my guest," Logan interrupted, smirking.

Blair tapped him again, but this time on his shoulder. She was relieved when the claws sank back into her skin and disappeared. "Ah, much better," she sighed, grinning.

"Is that all you can do?" Logan grunted. "What about when you can't steal powers from another mutant? How're you supposed to protect yourself?"

Blair shrugged unknowingly and rubbed the raw skin where the claws had been. "Guess I can't."

"Real useful," Logan snorted, not impressed. "Especially if a psycho mutant is trailing after you."

"I could always just steal their powers, ya know," Blair reminded him sternly.

"Not without risking getting your head chopped off, you can't," Logan disparaged.

Blair stared at him irritably. "I THINK I can manage," she hissed.

Logan's lip curled. "You're only thirteen. You don't have the right to think yet."

"And you DO?" Blair snapped, offended.

"After four wars and one hundred fifty years of life…yeah, I'm pretty sure I've gained that right," Logan told her harshly. He turned swiftly to John. "This one's got a big mouth on her," he told him, sniggering.

"Right…," John agreed, holding back a chuckle. "So you never told me why you're here," he reminded Logan.

Logan's expression dropped. His eyes narrowed. Victor. That sick bastard….

"I need some information if you've got any," Logan growled, glaring at the wall behind John.

"'Bout what?" Blair butted in, still irritated.

John shot Blair a warning glance. "Yeah…about what?" he asked Logan.

"Victor." His brother's name was like venom on his tongue. It was painful to speak it.

John looked mildly surprised. "What about him?"

"Haven't you read the paper recently? Chris and Wade are gone, and d'you know who got to them?" Logan asked in a dangerous voice.

It took John only a moment to realize what Logan meant. "Victor? He did what now…?"

Logan stamped his foot. "I need to know where he is. I need to find him and make the bastard pay. He…killed…Kayla." He clenched his teeth in such anger that his face boiled red.

"Kayla who?" John replied cautiously.

"Silverfox. Kayla Silverfox. My—" Logan felt like he was going to choke— "my girlfriend."

"Oh…" John's expression saddened. "I'm sorry, really."

"Don't be sorry," Logan warned him. "It's not your fault, but I want vengance on him. And I should probably warn you that—"

"That I'm not safe, either?" John interrupted. "Figured that. Victor told us that he'd be comin' after all of us without mercy."

Logan simply stared at John, realizing that he might have some information. Blair's mouth gaped.

"Who the heck is Victor?" she demanded. "What's going on?"

John and Logan both ignored her. Logan gave John the tell-me-what-you-know-or-else face.

John shrugged. "Don't know anything, Logan. Gotta talk to Fred. He might know something."

"Fred? Where is he?" Logan demanded.

"He's here," John told him casually. "But he doesn't come out till round four. He's boxing. He's become a little…er…overweight, by the way, but don't mention it. You'll regret it."

Blair snorted after John finished. "A _little _overweight? He's—"

"Blair, shut up," John snapped before she could finish. "So you wanna talk to him when he comes out or not?"

Logan smirked. "Let's go for it."

------------

Ahh, that was a bit boring. But hey, it's the first chapter, cut me some slack.

:P

Please review. I'll love you forever. :3


	2. Information

**Thanks you guys for the reviews. :3**

**It took my first fan fic a few days before I got a review.**

**So here's chapter two. Enjoy. :D **

**PS: I love Hugh Jackman. He's hot. XD **

**And Liev Schreiber. **

**And Will i Am. **

**And Heath Ledger. Although he's not in the movie. XD He's my favvvv actor. ;D**

**Okay, I'll shut up. Read. :P**

**-------------**

"_**Blair, shut up," John snapped before she could finish. "So you wanna talk to him when he comes out or not?"**_

_**Logan smirked. "Let's go for it."**_

**John lead Logan downstairs to the boxing ring. Blair just **_**had **_**to follow, although John asked her not to. **

"**Remember, **_**do not mention his weight**_**," John hissed in Logan's ear. Logan nodded understandingly and positioned himself in front of the ring, and Fred came out.**

"**F-Fred?" Logan stammered, staring at his massive ex-teammate standing in the square ring. **

**Fred scrutinized Logan's face. "Logan?"**

**Logan was trying hard to fight back a grin. John could tell, so he nudged him in the ribs, which accomplished nothing but self-harm. Blair was standing in the corner of the room, rolling her eyes.**

"**What are you doing here?" Fred questioned, punching his opponent in the gut and causing him to fly out of the ring.**

"**Just need some information," Logan said, smirking and stepping up to Fred. **

"**About…what?" Fred replied cautiously.**

"**I need to know where Victor is. And…well…I met up with Stryker a day ago and he mentioned something about an island…d'you know anything about that?" Logan demanded, still fighting back the strong urge to smile viscously.**

**Fred stared at Logan for a moment, then said a bit too quickly, "Don't know nothing, Logan."**

**Logan's lip curled unpleasantly. He knew that Fred was lying. "C'mon, Fred, I really need some information. How about for old times sake, bub?"**

**Fred's eyes suddenly bulged out of his head and he frowned menacingly. "Did you just call me…**_**Blob**_**?" he snarled.**

**Logan shot Fred a look that questioned his state of mind. "What? No!"**

**Fred stormed over to Logan, his eyes full of rage, and punched Logan harshly right in the stomach. Logan, his eyes wide, went flying out of the ring and landed with a **_**thud **_**right next to Blair's feet.**

"**Nice going, **_**Wolverine**_**," Blair snickered.**

"_**Watch it**_**, little girl," Logan threatened, wobbling as he stood back up.**

**John was shaking his head in disgust from the other side of the room. He teleported over to Logan and Blair. "I told you not to mention his weight," he said immediately.**

"**I said **_**bub **_**not **_**Blob**_**, damn it," Logan hissed.**

**Fred was still in the ring, jumping up and down on both feet and staring at Logan with a viscous and eager expression. "Let's go, Logan! You and me!" he shouted.**

**Logan glanced at John. "Any advice?"**

**John nodded. "Fight with him a bit. Allow him to let his anger out on you." He quickly retrieved boxing gloves. "It's worth a shot, Logan."**

**Logan stubbornly put the gloves on. "**_**This **_**is what you think we should do? **_**Fight**_**? I could kick this guys ass in a millisecond."**

**Fred seemed to have heard Logan's overly-confident remark. He sprinted over to him and swung his fist in his shoulder, causing him to smash into the brick wall behind John.**

**John laughed. "Good luck, Logan," he said simply.**

**Blair called to Logan, "I'm bettin' ten bucks you'll lose." She raised one eyebrow.**

**Logan smirked determinedly as he made his way back into the ring. "Here's an idea, how about if I win I get to kick your girly little as****—"**

**Fred had punched Logan in the neck, making him fly halfway across the ring. **

**Blair let out a little squeal of laughter. "Go Fred!" she chanted, grinning maliciously.**

"_**Blair**_**," John warned, which caused her to immediately pout and drop her head to the ground.**

**Meanwhile, Logan was busy throwing punches at Fred, which had no effect. He was too fat to feel any punches to his stomach. However, Fred kept smirking and causing Logan to propel across the ring. **

**Finally, Fred made a mistake. While Logan was on the ground trying to get up, he lifted him up by his shoulders and attempted to head-butt Logan. There was a loud **_**clang **_**sound, and Fred stumbled backwards, his head throbbing.**

**Logan realized that he finally had a weapon. His hard, adamantium coated skull. He laughed slightly and charged at Fred's head again, hitting him with another loud **_**clang.**_

**Fred began to wobble and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell over onto the cold floor of the boxing ring. **

**Logan grinned victoriously and leaned down over Fred. "All right, bub, spill. Where's Victor? And what's all this shit about an island that Stryker mentioned?"**

**Fred, who was still a bit shocked about being beaten by Logan, took a minute to answer. "I-island?" he stammered, his head still aching. "Uhh…I don't know, Logan."**

**Logan glowered at Fred. His patience was on edge. "Tell me!" he screeched.**

**Fred flinched a little. "Uh…all right. Fine, fine. An island…um…well…that's the place where Victor delivers them to Stryker and****—"**

"**Wait," Logan interrupted harshly. "Victor **_**delivers **_**them to Stryker? **_**Them**_**?"**

"**The mutants, Logan. Victor catches them and delivers them to the island where Stryker does…tests and stuff on them. Didn't you know that?" he said truthfully.**

**Logan was silent. He didn't know what to say. Victor and Stryker…**_**together**_**? He now understood entirely what had happened. Stryker didn't agree to help him so he could get revenge on Victor, he just wanted to **_**use **_**him.**

**Logan stomped back over to Fred. "What else? Where's the island?" he demanded impatiently.**

"**I dunno, Logan. Stryker kept it real secret****—" Fred began anxiously.**

**Logan lost all patience at that moment. His indestructible claws sprang from his hands, tearing right through the boxing gloves. He growled and brought his claws to Fred's neck. **

**Fred stared at the claws for a moment before saying, "**_**But**_**…I think there is someone. His name's Remy LeBeau…. He's the only mutant whose every escaped from the island. The guards called him Gambit, because he kept gambling them out of their money." **

**Logan's face grew red. "Where is he?"**

"**Last I heard he was spotted in New Orleans." Fred paused for a short while. Logan's face grew redder, so he said, "That's all I know, Logan."**

**Logan didn't put his claws away, but he did manage to tear his eyes away from Fred and yank the boxing gloves off. He made his way towards the door. John immediately knew what he was going to do.**

"**I'm coming with you, Logan," he said, teleporting over to him.**

"**Fine," Logan agreed shortly. **

**Blair stared at both of them irritably as they made their way closer to the door. "He-**_**llo!**_**" she shouted. "What about me?"**

"**You're not coming," John said automatically. "It's too dangerous."**

**Blair's eyes narrowed and she ran over to John and Logan. "Come **_**on**_**," she whined.**

"**No," Logan and John both said together.**

"**What am I supposed to do if I stay **_**here**_**?" Blair ordained. **

"**Play with your dollhouse," Logan sneered. "I'm sure your Barbie is lonely."**

"**I'm not **_**five**_**!" screeched Blair.**

"**Could've fooled me," Logan murmured in response.**

**John's gaze was still steady on Blair. "You're not going," he said, not budging his decision.**

**Blair's face shifted from a pout into a bright smirk in only a second. She patted John on the back and said, "All right." She sighed realistically. "Don't wanna get killed…." She smirked a little wider.**

**Logan clapped his hands. "Well, there we go. Let's get outta here, John."**

"**Wait," John said, holding up his finger at Logan. He eyed Blair curiously. "You gave in too easily. What do you have planned?"**

**Blair's mouth creased into a frown. "You trust me oh so much," she said sarcastically. "I'll stay here. Promise." She put her hand over her heart and grinned innocently.**

**John still didn't look entirely convinced, but Logan urged him on. "Let's go, John!" he shouted, walking out the door. John had no choice but to follow.**

**----------**

**Soooo…whadda think? ;P**

**Comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters associated with it. However, I DO still own the sly girl named Blair Colombo. Hehe. ;D**


	3. Death

Yayy. Reviews make me happy! :D

Enjoy chapter three. :]

_**Blair's mouth creased into a frown. "You trust me oh so much," she said sarcastically. "I'll stay here. Promise." She put her hand over her heart and grinned innocently.**_

_**John still didn't look entirely convinced, but Logan urged him on. "Let's go, John!" he shouted, walking out the door. John had no choice but to follow.**_

**It was a long trip to Las Vegas. John was suspicious about Blair's behavior before they had left, which kept Logan mumbling under his breath calling her a "horrible brat."**

**John didn't seem to mind when Logan criticized Blair. He actually seemed to **_**agree **_**with what he was saying…to some extent. She **_**was **_**stubborn and cocky sometimes, but she had gone through a hard time. What with her parents dying in a car accident and all….**

"**A car accident, eh?" Logan asked, as John explained Blair's story to him. "Who hit 'em? Drunk driver? Hit-and-run?"**

"**Hit-and-run," John interrupted, nodding. "Smashed their car right off the cliff and into the ocean…then just went off. Their bodies were recovered seventy-nine hours later."**

**Logan thought about this for a moment. He imagined how panicked and sorrow-filled Blair must've felt. She was only thirteen. She **_**had **_**to have been expecting her parents to come home that night…. What had she done when they didn't?**

"**So…um…they don't even have an idea who hit them? The police, I mean," Logan asked. It felt strange asking all about Blair's life…what did he care? He didn't, that's it. He was just curious….**

"**No idea," John said shortly and sadly. "Nothing to point out the asshole who did it."**

"**Mmm," Logan mumbled in response, not sure what else he should say. If Blair was there, he might've said "I'm sorry about your parents." **_**Might've. **_**But then there was a chance she'd started bawling again, and even if she was a brat, he didn't want to see her cry…. He sighed silently to himself and noticed that he had just passed the "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign on his motorcycle.**

**John grinned hopefully at him from the back of the motorcycle. "Time to get to work," he mumbled. **

**So Logan asked around. He pulled up to people on the streets and asked questions like, "Do you know a man by the name of Remy LaBeau?" He received an answer soon enough by heavy gamblers and drinkers. **

**Remy, whom he knew as "Gambit" from what Fred had told him, was located in a small, broken down bar in the heart of Las Vegas. Although it was dirty and musty in the bar, it was heavily crowded and whoops from gleeful poker winners could be heard every few moments.**

"**That's the guy," whispered John, pointing to a man wearing a dark black hat and shuffling cards in a **_**magical **_**type way in his hands. He shot them up in the air where they floated for a second before ascending into his other hand.**

"**All right, lemme go talk****—" Logan**** caught something that was seemingly "horrific" from the corner of his eye. "BLAIR!?" he bellowed.**

**He and John turned and faced the opposite direction of Gambit. What they saw was, just as Logan had screamed, Blair, standing in the corner of the bar, a smile playing around her lips.**

"**Hi," she said casually. John and Logan both went over to her.**

"**What. Are. You. **_**Doing**_**. Here?" John demanded, his face reddening like a tomato.**

**This was one of the first times that Logan had actually seen John grow furious. "How did you get here?" Logan demanded, his eyes glowering at Blair.**

"**I **_**teleported **_**here," she said simply.**

"**What? What do you mean? You can't do that! You're**—" **John hesitated, thinking Blair's confession through. "Wait a second, **_**you **_**patted **_**me **_**on the back **_**before **_**we left. **_**You **_**stole **_**my **_**gift!" bellowed John, his temper boiling over.**

**The smile vanished from Blair's face. "Well, yes…but I-I just want to help…," she murmured innocently, her lip quivering. "I haven't had any fresh air since my p-parent's died. I haven't been outside in three months!" she argued.**

"**That's not my fault!" John shouted in response. "I never said you couldn't go outside!"**

"**I just…ughh…all right, I'm sorry," Blair said shamefully. "Do I need to go home?" she added unpleasantly.**

**John's temper cooled down a bit. "I guess **_**not**_**," he said through clenched teeth. "But stay out of Logan's way, all right? Here****—come with me, okay? Logan, go talk to Gambit," John said, taking Blair by the shoulder. "I'll go guard the back and make sure Gambit doesn't try to run off if you get in a fight…which I find likely." John's temper seemed to have disappeared entirely. He winked at Logan and led Blair to the back of the bar with him.**

**Logan went off to speak to Gambit. John and Blair stood in the back of the bar, keeping to themselves.**

**After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Blair spoke, "I'm **_**sorry**_**, all right?"**

**John didn't look at her. "I'm not angry," he assured her unconvincingly.**

"**Yes, you are," Blair snarled. "I shouldn't have used your gift without your permission…. I shouldn't have teleported here…. I'm sorry," she mumbled.**

**John finally glanced at Blair. "You told me," he muttered. "Fine, I forgive you."**

**A little smile lit up Blair's sullen face. "Thanks," she said, seemingly relieved. She actually…leaned over and hugged John at that point. It was weird…. She hadn't shown affection towards anyone for three months. **

**John was still smiling a little, even after Blair pulled out from the hug. Then, very abruptly, he noticed a black-caped figure out of the corner of his eye. He paused before saying, "Blair…"**

**Blair looked at him. "What is it?"**

**John heard footsteps growing closer to the both of them. He grabbed Blair harshly by the arm and led her into the back room of the bar. It was like an undersized bedroom…minus the bed. However, there was a closet. As John noticed that the footsteps were growing **_**even closer**_**, he acted quickly. "Blair, get in the closet," he demanded, opening the door for her.**

**Blair's eyes widened a bit. "What? Why?" she asked curiously.**

**He didn't respond, but shoved her into the closet and closed the door. She opened it slightly, leaving a crack, so she could still see into the other room. "What is it?" she whispered. Now she heard the footsteps. "**_**Who **_**is it?"**

"**It think it's…Victor," he said, flinching, but trying not to frighten Blair. "Just keep quiet, okay?"**

**Blair nodded unsurely. "John, wait**—"

"_**Shhh!" **_**John hissed impatiently, straining to hear the footsteps. They were close. Very close.**

"**John, teleport out of here!" Blair whispered desperately. She didn't want anything to happen to him….**

"**I can't leave you here alone," he murmured in response. "Do you still have my gift? You can get out of here!" John exclaimed.**

"**No, no…it…wore off," Blair said untruthfully. She still had John's ability, and probably would for the next few days or so, but she didn't want to leave him when there was a sadistic mutant nearby….**

"**Damn," John mumbled. He didn't have to strain to hear the footsteps anymore, they had to be outside the room by now. The footsteps stopped for a second, and this gave Blair the chance to hear John murmur worriedly, "Shit, he might **_**smell**_** her…."**

**The black-caped figure stepped into the room at that moment.**

"**Victor," said John confidently. **

**Blair peeked through the crack in the door and studied Victor. He was very sweaty and dirty looking, like he'd been running non-stop recently, which Blair quickly realized was a strong possibility…. He had a very menacing smirk curled over his lips as he faced John. Another thing Blair noticed was that, although his **_**body **_**was facing John, his eyes seemed to be darting around the room, searching for something or **_**someone**_**….**

"**Nice to see you, John. **_**Very **_**nice," Victor said in a malevolent voice. "I've been lookin' for you…," he added grimly.**

"**Oh, really?" John replied calmly, his voice still amply steady. Victor took a step towards him, smirking. He took a step back. "I'm not like the…uh…**_**others**_**, Victor. The black cape doesn't scare me," he warned him.**

"**Well in that case**—**" Victor paused and his eyes gazed around the room. "What the **_**hell **_**is that smell? It's not you…."**

**John's expression dropped and he advanced in front of the closet door. "It's nothing, Victor. Looks like you're losing your touch…smelling things that aren't there…." He half-smirked.**

**Victor scowled at John, looking unconvinced by what he had just said. "Once you're gone I'll search the room," he assured John, circling around him. "Shouldn't take too long…." His eyes glinted mercilessly. **

"**And what if I kill you first?" John challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.**

**Victor chuckled viscously. "**_**You **_**kill **_**me**_**?" he said unbelievably. "Don't get your hopes up, John."**

"**That's it, Victor," John began, backing up against the closet door, causing it to shut, "I'm gonna kill you." **

**Without further warning, John took a swipe at Victor, smacking him straight in the face.**

**Victor smirked and wiped a dot of blood off of his lip. "Is that the best you can do?" He raised his hand up and Blair, who had cracked the door of the closet open once again, noticed for the first time his…**_**nails**_**, horribly long and as sharp as knives. She held her breath.**

**He slashed his hand in John's direction, but John quickly teleported out of his path. He appeared behind him in a millisecond.**

"**Nice try," John teased. Victor turned and swiped at him again, but John teleported…**_**again.**_

**This went on for quite awhile, maybe ten minutes or more. Victor was highly irritated, and John was smirking brightly. He finally decided to raise his fist up at Victor while he was slightly distracted and hit him but**—

**Victor drove his claws right through John's chest. John's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Blair couldn't take anymore. She shut the door of closet, blocking out any sight or sound of the scene.**

**Blair cracked the door open again after a minute or so. The last sound she heard was John's gasp for air. His **_**last breath**_**. For the first time she realized that tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. **

**Her mind swirled with pained thoughts. Victor leaned over John with some kind of needle in his hand. He injected it into John. Blair thought that he was taking something from his body…but what?**

**Once Victor was finished, he leaned up, still smirking, and sniffed around. "What **_**is **_**that smell?" he murmured curiously. He seemed to have noticed that it was coming from the closet. He grinned hopefully and grasped the doorknob of the closet in his hand….**

**But Blair had already teleported out of there before he could open the door. **

:)

Pleaseeeeee review! :D

Tell me if you liked this chapter. ;p

Hehe.

-hearts all around-f


	4. Taken

So guysss….Reviews are cool. :]

Yup, yup.

I got the x-men video game for Wii! :D

Fun-ness. ;P

But I fail--it took me fifty tries to beat Victor THE FIRST TIME.

…

He threw me across the room. Don't judge me.

…

And I was fighting Fred for thirty minutes.

-sigh-

XD No, I don't know why I'm telling you this.

Read, please. :]

_**Once Victor was finished, he leaned up, still smirking, and sniffed around. "What is that smell?" he murmured curiously. He seemed to have noticed that it was coming from the closet. He grinned hopefully and grasped the doorknob of the closet in his hand….**_

_**But Blair had already teleported out of there before he could open the door. **_

**Blair had teleported back to the bar. Tears were still running down her face non-stop, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Logan…NOW. **

**Before she had begun her search for Logan in the crowds, there was a disturbingly loud **_**bang **_**sound from the opposite end of the bar. Blair quickly rushed over to it, and there was Logan. Gambit must've gone overboard and thrust him through the brick wall.**

"**L-Logan!" she croaked, rushing up to him.**

"_**What?" **_**he snapped, getting up and brushing himself off. He also mumbled something resembling "little bastard" and cast a fierce look in Gambit's direction as he rushed towards him.**

"**Logan, it's John!" choked Blair, still sobbing. Either Logan hadn't noticed her tears yet, or he simply didn't care.**

"**Hold that thought," Logan murmured impatiently. Gambit was sprinting towards him with the expression of the deepest loathing on his face. Logan revealed his claws and ran towards Gambit full speed, body-slamming him into the bar wall.**

**Gambit struggled to get up, but once he succeeded, he took a punch at Logan. However, Logan quickly elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, momentarily immobilized.**

"**You were saying?" he said, stepping over dusty bricks out into the warm air of the night. He finally looked Blair in the face. "Why are you **_**crying**_**?" he demanded.**

"**It's John, I said!" shrieked Blair. **

"**What about him?" Logan responded gruffly. **

"**W-well…" Blair began. The tears were getting harder. They rushed down her tomato red face. **

"_**Well?" **_**persisted Logan eagerly, his arms crossed over his chest.**

**Blair narrowed her eyes. Logan was the most uncaring, filthy bastard she'd ever met. He had the right to be hurting from the loss of his girlfriend, but he didn't have the right to not care enough about what Blair was going to say….**

**Blair began to babble, something to normally did when she revealed tragic news. "John and I…we went to the back, right? I-I mean, you know that. Y-you were here, we were there. Y-yeah, you get it. I-I understand. So…so John h-heard footsteps and…and…he t-told me to go in the closet b-because he heard**—"

"**Victor," interrupted Logan. His face was reddening and his eyes were gazing past Blair with the utmost loathing revealed in them. **

"**Y-yeah…" Blair was sobbing uncontrollably. "How did you…know?" she gasped, her breathing short and quick.**

**Logan pointed behind her. There, across the alley way, was Victor. John's body lie at his feet as he stared back at his brother, smirking.**

"**Jimmy!" he called eagerly. "Still betting on killing me, eh?" he sneered.**

**Logan shoved his way past Blair. "You bet," he snarled, his claws emitting from his hands. "I'm ready to cut your God damn head off, Victor," he added furiously.**

"**Likewise, little bro," Victor responded, amused to the highest extent. He glanced at his claws. "Ooh, shiny. Looks like you've gotten yourself an upgrade." He paused and then sniffed. "Ah…just one question." He set his eyes on Blair. "**_**Who **_**is the girl?"**

"**Why do you care?" Logan countered, stepping somewhat defensively in front of Blair. This shocked her.**

"**Just…curious," replied Victor, smiling wickedly. "I think I smelled her when I killed John…." His smile widened. **

"**Her name's Blair," Logan said shortly, taking a quick step closer to Victor.**

**Victor stalked forward, as well. "**_**Blair**_**?" he sneered. "As in **_**TheBlair Witch Project**_**? Hmm. What's her last name?" he asked malevolently.**

**This time, Blair responded. "Colombo," she squeaked.**

**Victor's eyes widened in sheer amusement. "Ah! Blair Colombo, eh? Oh yeah, I remember you**—**the poor little girl that lost her parents in a car accident. Tragic accident. Too bad they never caught me**—**I mean…the **_**killer**_**," he said with fake sympathy.**

**Blair's eyes bulged out of her head in a disturbed way. "**_**You**_**?" she croaked. "**_**You**_** hit my parents' car? **_**You**_**?" Her mouth was gaping in disbelief.**

**Victor clapped his hands mockingly. "Ah-ha, very good," he told Blair sarcastically. **

**Tears of fury and rage suddenly combined with her tears of sorrow. The man who had, on top of killing her godfather, killed her parents, **_**ruined her life**_**, was standing right in front of her, only a few feet away. She had to do something. She **_**wanted **_**to kill him.**

**Logan seemed to have notice the fury that lay in Blair's eyes. He gripped her by the arm. "Only **_**I **_**get to kill him," he snapped. "You'd lose, anyway…"**

"**Logan, **_**let go**_**! LET GO!" she snarled, fighting his grip.**

"**No!" growled Logan, gripping her arm so tight that it brought fresh tears to her clouded eyes.**

**Victor cackled. "So you're looking for a fight, Blair? You wouldn't stand a chance, even if you are a mutant." He hesitated. "**_**Are **_**you a mutant?" he added.**

**Logan, whom had truthfully forgotten all about Blair's mutant power, realized he had made a tragic mistake by grasping her arm so harshly. She had his power now…. She could use it against him…against **_**Victor.**_** "Blair, don't you even **_**think **_**about it!" he growled as metal claws painfully revealed themselves from Blair's hands.**

**Blair ignored the stabbing pain emitting from her hands and the blood flowing effortless from her fresh wounds. She didn't care. She had the tools to fight the horribly sadistic bastard standing a few feet away from her now. **

**Blair took a slash at Logan's arm, causing him to let go of her. His wound healed almost automatically, but she still had enough time to charge at Victor.**

"**Blair, NO! **_**NO!**_**" Logan shouted, running after her.**

**As Blair reached Victor, she shoved the claws out in front of her. But she never actually got a chance to use them. The second she was a foot away from Victor, he had grasped her by the neck and shoved her against the alley way wall.**

"**You steal gifts, is that it?" Victor said curiously, eyeing Blair as she gasped for air. "That's quite an interesting gift…maybe Stryker will be intrigued by that one." He hesitated and his lip curled. "But let's test how indestructible you **_**really **_**are now, shall we?" He chuckled eerily and tightened his grip on Blair's throat.**

**Blair, who was beginning to feel lightheaded, was extremely curious to why she wasn't stealing Victor's gift now. He had her by the neck, for God's sake. He was **_**touching **_**her. The claws should've disappeared by now and been replaced with creepily sharp nails and teeth. **_**Why **_**wasn't it working on him?**

**Logan tackled Victor just as consciousness was beginning to slip away from Blair. "You **_**bastard**_**!" he snarled.**

**Blair coughed desperately as she hit the ground with a **_**thud**_**.**

"**You never learn, do you, little brother?" Victor snarled, shoving Logan off of him and thrusting his nails through his chest.**

**Logan didn't even scream. He pushed Victor roughly away from him and copied Victor's action with his claws. "I think I did learn," he began, shoving Victor against the wall, "I learned that I'm going to **_**kill **_**you for what you did to Kayla!" he shrieked. He yanked the claws out of Victor's chest and brought them to his neck. "Bye, **_**bro**_**," he hissed.**

**Before Logan had the chance to execute Victor, he was thrown off his feet, halfway across the alley way. He lifted his head feebly off the ground to see Gambit standing a foot away from him, holding a rod in his hand. "**_**You**_**," he growled, getting up off the ground.**

"**Me," Gambit replied simply, smirking. "Like the stick? I'm gonna use it to kick your ass."**

"**It's nice," Logan sneered, charging mercilessly at Gambit, his claws outstretched.**

**Gambit thrust himself out of Logan's path, then quickly whacked him hard from behind. Logan stumbled forward, but quickly regained his composure and took a slash at Gambit's fancy stick, breaking it in half.**

**Gambit didn't even look remotely concerned. In his mind, now he had two weapons. **

**Logan smiled a bit as he charged at Gambit once again. He was knocked off his feet, **_**again**_**, when he was hit hard in the head.**

**But it hadn't hurt him at all. He was beginning to enjoy his quite literal hard headedness.**

**He turned to see Gambit still smirking, and thrust his claws in his direction. Gambit flipped fancily into the air and landed on a metal balcony above.**

**This was Logan's chance. His eyes lit up with eagerness. He could easily conquer the metal balcony, and that he did. He took quick, harsh slashes at the balcony every second. Every time his indestructible claws hit the feeble metal, a piece snapped off. Pretty soon, there wasn't enough balcony for Gambit to fit on. He tumbled to the ground, and Logan took this opportunity to seize him by the shirt.**

"**All right, listen up, **_**asshole**_**," he growled impatiently. "You're gonna take me to Stryker's island where I'll kill pretty much everyone you hate, got it? Or you can try to fight me again and lose…**_**tragically**_**," he threatened.**

"**Everyone?" Gambit panted, suddenly intrigued. "And you're not just exaggerating?" **

"**I mean it," Logan said, horridly annoyed. "Everyone. But **_**you **_**have to cooperate."**

**Gambit seemed to debate with himself for a moment before he stubbornly agreed. "Fine," he said. However, he seemed quite ecstatic with the idea of Logan destroying everyone who had locked him up on that hell-of-an-island for two years.**

"**Good," Logan snarled, releasing Gambit's shirt. He turned to see where Victor had gone. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't run off, he could still get him….**

**But no. The coward had gone. Logan sighed uneasily. Whatever. He would get him next time.**

**But then he took another look around.**

**Blair was gone, too.**

---

So, what did you think?! :D

Pleaseee review.

They make me post faster. -wink-

x] Seriously. Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters associated with it, blah, blah...but I do own Blair Colombo, as we all know ;P


	5. Searching

Heyooo.

You guys are awesome reviewers. Haha. (:

Luv ya ;D

Pleaseeeee review some more and enjoy.

-hearts-

PS:

Oh yeah. I'm just, like, super curious about this question thingy.

WELL, Imm'a gonna ask you guyses questions. (: They involve x-men, don't worry.

ANYWHOO, who ish your favorite character(s) in x-men, and if you could have any of the mutants powers, whose would you have?

Hehe. Such coolio questions, right!? :D

Lemme answer first:

My favorite character(s) are; John, Logan and Victor…and I would want Victor's power if I could have any. :]

Sooo, answer that to fend off my curiosity. It would make me happy. Tehe. :]]]

"_Good," Logan snarled, releasing Gambit's shirt. He turned to see where Victor had gone. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't run off, he could still get him…._

_But no. The coward had gone. Logan sighed uneasily. Whatever. He would get him next time._

_But then he took another look around._

_Blair was gone too._

Logan took another intense look around. Damn it. DAMN IT. Stupid Blair. Why hadn't she stayed back when John had told her to? _Why?_

"Where _is she_?" he screamed. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Who?" Gambit questioned, brushing dirt off of himself that had been caked into his clothes during battle.

"Blair! Blair Colombo! The thirteen year old that was with me! That girl!" He slammed his fists into the brick wall next to him, leaving two dents.

"Calm down," Gambit murmured. "Why does she matter?"

"_She _matters because…because she does!" He shook his head. Okay. Blair didn't matter…. Blair was like nothing to him. She would just get in the way if he went to rescue her. _Duh._

But he couldn't just let her get taken to the island. And what if she wasn't getting taken to the island at all? What if Victor was just going to kill her? Or …what if he was going to torture her or something!? Logan actually shuddered at the thought.

"I think…we're going to have to go after the girl…," Logan murmured, forcing a very grim smile upon his lips.

"I thought you wanted to go to the island?" spat Gambit. "I _don't _have time to go around looking for some girl. She's probably dead already, anyway…."

"No, she's not!" hissed Logan. "She's fine. Maybe hurt…but fine. And I have to find her…it's what John would want. I need to pay my respects, don't I?" Logan's features rearrange themselves and his expression became puzzled.

"I _guess_," Gambit said, unconcerned. "Maybe she'll get away herself…."

"Maybe," Logan muttered, not convinced. "I think I can follow Victor's scent if I try hard enough…. You just follow me, got that?" he explained, giving Gambit the you're-going-to-help-me-with-this look.

Gambit's eyes narrowed irritably in Logan's direction. "Fine!" he shouted, stomping off to retrieve his broken rod from the ground.

However, Logan had already gone off. He was sniffing his way down the alley way. "C'mon, asshole, he went this way!" he shouted, still highly irritated with Gambit.

Gambit, with a fierce grimace on his face, followed Logan's lead very slowly.

------

Blair smelled rotting. Or at least, she _thought _she could smell rotting. There was a sickeningly disgusting smell emitting from around her.

So she could smell rotting…and she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was being whacked over the head by Victor when Logan wasn't paying any mind.

Oh yeah, and there was a stabbing pain in her side accompanied by the feeling of being lost and the horrid rotting smell. Arghh.

Blair's eyes, she realized, were closed. She didn't dare open them. Not yet. She didn't want to…. However, she did bring her hand to her face. Her nose was bleeding quite harshly. Blood spurted onto her hand and she wiped it on her already-filthy shirt.

"Ouch," she murmured, caressing her nose which throbbed unsettlingly.

The pain in her side, however, was much more unbearable than her nose, but somehow, she was managing to ignore it.

So Blair tried to remember what had happened…. She'd nearly been choked to death by Victor, but then Logan had saved her…. Then he'd run off to battle with Gambit, and she had been hit rather hard over the head…then what had happened?

Blair's eyes very cautiously fluttered open to reveal her brown irises. "Um…" She was in a car. A dirty, near-broken down jeep by the looks of it. There was trash and broken objects all over the place. The car also had the sickening stench of dried blood. So _that _was the rotting smell.

The pain in her side throbbed once more, like a blow to her body. She gasped and gripped it tightly. Why was it throbbing? Lifting up her shirt only slightly, she noticed three long, deep bloody gash marks by her rib cage.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned quietly.

And her nose was bleeding too. That's why it was pouring blood down her face.

Okay, so, obviously Victor had beat the crap out of her after she was unconscious. Or she had struggled when he tried to take her and she simply just didn't remember that part.

Blair's mind was swirling with thoughts of panic. Was she going to _die_? Was Logan going to come look for her, or could he care less about what happened to her? She glanced into the darkened front seat of the car and, as she had suspected, Victor was driving.

"Damn it, damn it…," she hissed, gazing around the car. However, she realized she wasn't tied up or anything. She could just get up and jump out of the car if she really needed to….

And that she tried to do, but the pain emitting from her side was much too unbearable. She couldn't move at all without being wrapped in a blanket of agony. Tricky, Victor, very tricky.

She was stuck. Stuck sitting in the backseat of a car with a sadistic murderer in the front seat. Lovely.

Blair absentmindedly grasped her side again as it throbbed.

"Oh, nice to see you're awake. I thought I hit you over the head a _little _too hard."

Victor's voice floated over to Blair, and her head snapped up. "Oh, that's okay," she said coldly. "It's perfectly all right to hit me over the head, just as long as you worry about how hard you hit me."

"Very funny," Victor replied uncaringly, still staring at the road.

Blair didn't really know what to say after that. What was she _supposed _to say to a murderer? She had no idea what to do or say. The throbbing in her side from the deep scratches deepened and she winced continuously.

"What did you _do _to me?" she demanded. "Scratch me?"

Victor chuckled evilly. "Yeah," he said coolly. "If you haven't noticed, my nails are a little sharp…."

"Oh, I've noticed," hissed Blair, wincing once again and yawning very suddenly.

"You're not tired, are you?" Victor said, frowning. "But you just woke up. You can't go to sleep without—"

Blair wasn't listening. She was staring down at her hands. There were deep, fierce cuts where Logan's claws had emitted from. She still had the claws. She could tell because her hands were still abnormally sore, they had just hidden themselves in her skin.

"Hello? _Hello_?" Victor snapped.

"Huh?" Blair looked back up at him uneasily, worrying about whether or not the cuts on her hands were something to worry about…she knew that the scratches in her side were….

"I asked you a question," snarled Victor.

"Oh, uh…w-what was the question?" she stammered, still not paying attention entirely.

"I asked you if you'd rather me take you to Stryker's island where you can be imprisoned, but alive, or do you want me to just kill you now and take your powers to the island myself?"

Blair choked. "I don't—" she coughed harshly—"I-I don't know how to answer that…."

That's when Blair also remembered that she hadn't been able to take Victor's power by using her own…but why? Was he…immune…or something? That was scarcely a possibility, but a possibility it _was._

"HELLO?" shrieked Victor, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

Blair's head snapped up again. "Erm…"

"Are you paying attention to what the hell I'm saying? It's kind of important. It involves your life…." Victor scowled viciously.

"Well, truthfully," Blair leaned forward a bit as she spoke, wincing, "I don't give a shit about what you have to say." She half-smirked and leaned back again.

"Oh really?" Victor sneered, slamming the breaks on the car and stopping abruptly in the middle of the road. "Maybe we should have a little chat about how things work when _you're _with _me_." He shoved the car door open and exited, then made his way to the back seat.

-----

Logan was twitching restlessly as Gambit snoozed away next to him. Gambit had made him stop for camp in the middle of the woods after a few hours of searching for Blair. He hadn't wanted to, but the stupid pansy had irritated him enough to the point where he finally gave in.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't even _want _to go after the girl," Gambit had exclaimed. "I at least deserve some rest after searching for six hours!"

Logan wasn't even slightly exhausted, but he figured he ought to be. He'd been running and sniffing and searching all day long, yet he doubted he would be able to sleep a wink.

He couldn't stop thinking about his reasoning for going after Blair. He wanted revenge on Victor, and Stryker, and everyone who'd done him wrong in the past which led up to Kayla's death. He didn't give a crap about some girl who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and gotten herself in a load of trouble, yet he felt like he _had _to save her.

Maybe it was just in his nature to play hero…although he'd never done _that _before. He'd always been the bad guy, killing people for no reason. Not very nice at all. He'd never been the "hero."

Well, actually, that was a lie. He had saved countless lives in Africa. Victor had been ready to tear everyone's heads off, but he'd stopped him, hadn't he?

But…that was only a possibility. He'd saved them, then left. Victor could've very easily ripped their heads off _after_ he'd left.

So why _was _he going after Blair? Maybe because she was just a child? She didn't know any better. She was only thirteen. She was young….

Gambit snored in his sleep, which caused Logan to slam him in the ribs. He awoke with a shuddering gasp and cast a loathing glare at Logan, rubbed his side, then drifted off back to sleep.

Logan still wasn't tired. No, he wouldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He…was…_worried_. Worried about Blair…about what was happening to her at that moment…whether she would survive the night….

But _why did he care_? He couldn't quite configure in his head _why the hell _he cared! It was driving him critically insane.

To Logan's unexpected surprise, he managed to fall asleep. However, it was not a peaceful one. His mind was still shaking with incomplete thoughts during slumber.

----------

Well, well, well, I hope you all liked it. :]

REVIEWWW.

Please. ;D


	6. Physical Pain VS Emotional Pain

Heyyooooooo. :]

-huggles-

I love that word. It's so luffly -hearts-

Anywhoo, thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. :D

Now I'm gonna ask more questions because…well, it's fun to ask questions! :D

This one is unrelated to x-men. Buahahaaa.

IF YOU HAVE A CELEBRITY CRUSH, WHO IS IT?

-cackle-

My answer:

I think I might've posted this a few chapters ago, but it's Hugh Jackman [and I'm sure you all OBVIOUSLY know who that is. Lol.]. He's gorgeous and talented. Hehe.

Yesh. And you must answer my pointless questions, orrrr…my chipmunk minions will eat all your cookies.

Ehhh, sorry. I'm a bit hyper. (:

READ.

"_Oh really?" Victor sneered, slamming the breaks on the car and stopping abruptly in the middle of the road. "Maybe we should have a little chat about how things work when you're with me." He shoved the car door open and exited, then made his way to the back seat._

Blair gnawed on her lip anxiously and shuffled her feet uncomfortably as Victor made his way to the back. Maybe she _should _just keep her mouth shut and listen. At this rate, she was going to get herself killed.

So Victor came to the back. He smirked a little before lifting Blair off the seat by her neck. This reminded her of what he'd done when they had first met several hours ago….

The scratch marks indented into Blair's side throbbed almost to the point where she wanted to let out a blood curdling scream, but she strongly fought back the urge. It was a little difficult for her, though. She was used to emotional pain, but physical pain really _was_ something else.

"So I'm guessing that your pathetic parents never taught you any…_manners_," Victor began, smirking.

"Guess not," Blair agreed sarcastically, returning the smirk.

Victor growled a little and went on. "You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"Guess not," Blair repeated, still sarcastically.

"That's it," snapped Victor, tightening his grip on Blair's throat and lifting her out of the car. He shoved her harshly onto the filthy ground. "Stand up," he growled.

"Uh…" Blair said unsurely, pain flooding her entire body. She grasped her side again. "I don't think I…c-can…," she stammered.

Victor seemed to be pleased that she was stammering and smiled a little. He grabbed Blair by the hair and yanked her to her feet. She yelped unpleasantly and stared at him.

"_What the hell!_" she shrieked, tears flooding her eyes. It hurt agonizingly to stand up.

Victor chuckled lightly and released her hair. She automatically toppled to the ground. Blair noticed his nails grow a bit, which caused her eyes to widen uncertainly.

"Uhh…" she spluttered. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry that I'm such a brat…" she said unwillingly, fighting back the growing tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not _punishing _you," he sneered. "I'm still just wondering how indestructible you are…having Jimmy's power and all."

Again, Blair was reminded of the fact that she _still could not steal Victor's power._

"It's…it's not as strong," she admitted, her eyes clouded. "It's just a copy…it's not as…advanced, I guess," she explained.

"Hmm. Well that's a little useless, isn't it? If you can't even protect yourself…." Victor smirked; amused, and Blair shuddered.

"No…" Blair replied sharply. "It's still useful…sometimes." She nodded pleadingly. "Can I—" The pain in her side suddenly throbbed so harshly that she screamed louder than she had ever thought possible.

Victor merely stood there, staring at her with a pleasant expression on his face. "You're weak," he said disappointedly, although he was still grinning broadly. "But let's see if we can't fix that, hmm? Doesn't pain make people _stronger_?"

Blair didn't look at him. She was staring down at her white shirt which had a large, blotted blood stain seeping through it. "Um…I dunno…."

Victor didn't wait for her to say anymore. He snarled and aimed his nails at her stomach, thrusting them through her skin. She let out a piercing wail and glanced at Victor with a tortured expression.

Okay, Blair had never felt _this _much pain before. Well, maybe she had…emotionally. But she didn't have time to weigh which pain was worse at the moment. This _really _hurt. Logan's claws automatically sprung from her hands. She figured she must have caused that unintentionally. Blood squirted out from the cuts the claws had left, and Victor smirked widely and ripped his nails from her stomach.

"That wasn't too bad," he complimented vaguely. "I really thought you would've cried more. My mistake. Seems like you're a bit more indestructible than I would've thought…. Oh, but tell me, what would happen if I did that and you _didn't _have Jimmy's power?"

Blair, breathing heavily, answered him in an unusually high voice, "I guess I would died."

Victor raised one eyebrow and sneered, "That's what I thought." With that, he pulled Blair off the ground and tossed her back into the car. "You can sleep now," he said simply, slamming the back door shut and returning to the front seat.

But Blair knew indefinitely that she wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep with all the pain shadowing her.

[THE NEXT DAY: YAYYY: AND NO, BLAIR DIDN'T SLEEP xP]

The next day, Logan awoke with a dreadful temper. It was six AM exactly and he was ready to go. However, Gambit wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Let's _go_!" Logan snapped, slamming his foot into Gambit's stomach.

Much like a few hours before, Gambit awoke with a shuddering gasp, but this time he did not fall back to sleep. "Ya know," he began, standing up and yawning, "looking for this girl kind of sucks…especially for me. _I _don't even know her…."

Logan ignored the last part of his remark. "Oh no, I think it's a _joy _searching for her. Hours and hours of sniffing and tracking…fun stuff," he commented coldly.

"You're in a shitty mood," Gambit murmured impatiently, scowling. He then added with a grim smirk, "But then again, you're _always _in a bad mood."

Logan eyed Gambit with intense irritation and stretched. "I am not _always _in a bad mood," he denied. "Besides, I didn't sleep well last night. Sue me."

"I would," Gambit said shortly, raising an eyebrow. "But you'd probably rip my head off with your…should I call whatever you have claws or swords?"

Logan scoffed and started to walk through the thick woods, ignoring Gambit who was trailing behind him rather impatiently.

"Do even have any idea where your brother is now?" Gambit exclaimed, grabbing Logan by the shoulder.

And Logan exploded. He shoved Gambit to the ground so harshly that Gambit nearly screamed. _"No I don't!" _he yelped. "I don't! And it's because of you! Because _you _had to stop! I don't know where the hell Victor and Blair went! _Damn it_!" he bellowed, his temper rising way above average and his face burning hot.

"All right," Gambit said slowly. "All right…calm down…," he added calmly.

"No, I won't 'calm down'!" shouted Logan, his face reddening to a point where he was looking unrecognizable. He screamed again and slid down the trunk of a tree to the ground, breathing heavily.

Gambit didn't say anything for a few moments. "You done?" he said coolly.

"Yeah," Logan panted. "I'm done. But I still think you're an asshole."

Gambit's fists clenched at his sides. "Thank you!" he snapped sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Logan replied smoothly, a smirk toying around his lips. He stood up on his feet again. "Uhh…sorry," he said unsurely. "Sorry that I exploded."

"What are you? Bipolar?" Gambit said curtly. "One minute you're angry, the next minute you're a monster, and the next you're calm. Seriously, _choose one emotion_," he warned him.

"I'm…worried…all right?" Logan admitted sheepishly.

"About what…? The girl? You don't seem like the type of person to be worried about people…," Gambit said curiously.

"I'm not," Logan snapped. "Not usually. Well, besides Kayla, that is…."

"Kayla?" Gambit cocked his head to one side in an interested fashion.

"Never mind her," Logan said, shuddering at the thought of his lost girlfriend. "Let's just go…. I'm sure I can find Victor and Blair's path again…."

-------

I hope you guys liked it. :]

Now I shall go to bed, for it is 10:21 PM.

Or maybe I'll just sit by the TV and read Harry Potter.

Hmmm…

;)


	7. Into Town

Yoo hoo.

:]

Thanks again for the reviews.

I GOTS ANOTHER QUESTION FOR YOUUU! =o

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE…

BOOK?

My favorite book [well, book series] is definitely Harry Potter. It's so amazing. J.K. Rowling is fantastically talented. :]

Okay…so…read. :P

"_Kayla?" Gambit cocked his head to one side in an interested fashion._

"_Never mind her," Logan said, shuddering at the thought of his lost girlfriend. "Let's just go…. I'm sure I can find Victor and Blair's path again…."_

And that Logan did. After sniffing around for what felt like several hours, Logan found their path again. It wasn't that difficult, actually. He'd caught up to the place where Victor had been busy torturing Blair the night before, and all the blood was hard to miss.

"Looks like a blood bath," Gambit mumbled. "Is it Blair's blood?"

"Yeah," Logan said shortly, his voice choked up.

"Umm…" Gambit glanced around at the blood-coated area. "Are you sure she's not—"

"No, she's not _dead_," Logan interrupted fiercely.

"If you say so…" mumbled Gambit, only partially convinced by Logan's words.

"Could you at least _try _to be a little positive?" Logan snarled, backing off from blood imbedded into the ground.

"I could…" Gambit agreed, grinning. "But maybe _you _should be positive, too. Take your own advice," he scolded him.

"Yes, mommy," Logan snorted sarcastically.

"Maybe if you were nicer to people you'd actually have friends," Gambit reminded him harshly, pacing back and forth between the blood-bathed area and the dirt road.

"Oh, and I thought we were becoming _such great friends_," Logan replied, failing at a sarcastic attempt to sound disappointed.

Gambit suppressed a smile. Although Logan was being rude, it was rather entertaining. "Yeah, yeah."

Logan took one more pained look at the ground and said, "All right, let's get moving."

Gambit yawned obnoxiously in response. "When can I get back to the bar? I miss gambling already…." He pouted in a little boy-ish way.

"Once we find Blair and I kick Victor and Stryker's ass, you can go," Logan said sharply, beginning to walk off in the opposite direction of the blood.

"How long do you think that'll take?" Gambit said, almost pleadingly.

"Oh, I dunno," Logan sneered, smirking. "A month or two…."

"What?" Panic splattered over Gambit's face almost automatically. "I can't stay away that long!"

"I sense a bit of an obsession," Logan sniggered. "And I was just _joking_. It shouldn't take too long…." However, his voice seemed to trail off unsurely.

"Hold on a second…you sounded unsure to me," Gambit pointed out, his eyes glinting with suspicion.

"I did not. I'm one hundred percent sure it won't take long," Logan lied. Gambit didn't seem to buy his fib, but he said no more. All he did was simply stare across the rode while trailing beside Logan.

They continued walking. Logan was glancing around anxiously every second in case he missed something important. A clue to Victor and Blair's whereabouts, perhaps. He could still smell them though, but it was a weak scent. Barely detectable.

Logan abruptly shot his hand out in front of Gambit, halting him in his tracks.

"What?" Gambit demanded.

"There are car tracks indented into the dirt road…" Logan mumbled, barely audible. "That means," he raised his voice, "Blair and Victor are in a car…not on foot."

"Why does that matter?" snorted Gambit, not caring entirely.

"That means we're farther behind than I thought. I thought they'd been on foot. If they were, that would mean Blair was slowing Victor down…but since they're in a car, there's _nothing _slowing him down." He hesitated. "Damn it," he concluded hopelessly.

"Oh really?" Gambit said curiously. "How far behind them do you think we are?"

"I dunno," Logan replied truthfully. "But farther than I'd hoped…that must be why Blair's blood smelled so stale. It's probably from yesterday…."

"Oh lord," snarled Gambit under his breath. "What are we supposed to do? Call a cab?"

"No," Logan sighed. "I saw a sign yesterday with directions to the nearest town on it. It must be a pretty small town, being all the way out here and all…but it can't be too far now…maybe a few miles…." He paused thoughtfully. "I wasn't planning on stopping, but I guess we have to…." His eyes trailed sharply over to Gambit. "Think you can manage a little more walking without having to take a break?" he snapped.

"_Again _with being bipolar…" Gambit teased. "And yeah, I'm sure I can survive."

"All right," Logan said unenthusiastically. "Let's see if we can stand each other for a little while longer…."

[Victor and Blair]

Victor had needed to stop for gas in a middle-of-nowhere town. He _loathed _traveling by car. He'd much rather be running, but no, the girl would slow him down, so he was forced to drive…and drive…and _drive_….

Blair was sitting in the back of the car, staring into space absently, still bleeding. The blood flow had slowed down drastically from what it had been the night before, thanks to Logan's power. If she hadn't taken it from him before she was abducted, she would've been dead by now.

The dark-ish circles under Blair's eyes accented her face in a rather unflattering way. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept for even a second the night before, as she had suspected.

And despite the few hours the deep slashes in Blair's side had been given to heal, they didn't. At least from what she could tell. She had been grasping it all night long, hoping that it would stop throbbing…but it never did….

But the fact still remained that, even if by some miracle the wound _had _healed over quickly, the other parts of her body would still continue to ache and bleed just as badly as her side.

So Blair had no choice but to sit there, breathing heavily and bleeding and aching and feeling exhausted….

She glanced mindlessly out the window. Victor was filling the car up, and she could tell by the obviously distressed and annoyed look on his face that he hated driving. And she also knew that he blamed _her _for having to drive, although it was _his _fault. If he hadn't beat her up so badly, there still might've been a possibility that she _could _have walked….

Blair tore her eyes away from Victor and stared out the other window. The town around her, she noticed, was remarkably small. It was surrounded by…well, the gas station obviously…a broken down diner…and a few small houses that resembled huts. Real luxury.

There was also hardly anyone around. A few people, from what Blair could see, lingered outside the diner smoking cigarettes, but that was about it.

There were also a few people, two to be exact, trailing down the road…becoming closer to the town….

Blair squinted at the figures emerging from the distance. They seemed vaguely familiar. Who _were _they…?

It took quite a while for Blair to actually realize who the figures were. She blamed exhaustion for her lack of response, but she _did _finally recognize them….

Logan and Gambit were entering the town.

------

Yayayay. :P

Sorry this one is a bit short. I hardly had time to write it, need to put some time aside for sleeping, ya know. XP

I stay up much too late. :P

Anyway, please, PLEASE review. I will forever adore you if you do. (:


	8. Rescue

Hi. (:

Thanks for the reviews, once again.

MORE QUESTIONS 'CAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE PWNSOME. :D

Ermm…let's see…

What is your favorite movie? (:

Mine is "The Dark Knight." So good. ;P

AND OH EM GEE IT'S FRIDAY AND I HAVE A THREE DAY WEEKEND. WEEEEEE! :DDD

Enjoy the chapter. -hearts-

_It took quite a while for Blair to actually realize who the figures were. She blamed exhaustion for her lack of response, but she did finally recognize them…._

_Logan and Gambit were entering the town._

Blair's eyes slowly widened as she registered how completely blessed she was. Logan was _bound _to notice his brother standing merely a few yards away from him.

She could scarcely hear him and Gambit's conversation.

"…I want to get some food at the diner," she heard Gambit say with intense irritation.

"Will it help you think clearly?" Logan spat in an equally irritable tone.

"It should…" Gambit's features shifted to hopefulness. "'Kay…I'll get some food. You want anything?" he asked, with a fake attempt at being polite.

"Water," Logan growled. "That's it. Nothing else. I'll hang out here for now…."

"Fine by me," murmured Gambit, turning his back on Logan and trotting into the hut-sized diner.

Logan, from what Blair could tell, was sweating immensely. Well, it _was _rather hot outside…. He paced over to the nearest tree to seek some shade. The tree was about two yards from the gas station…. What would Victor do to her if she called for him…?

She didn't know whether or not it would be worth the risk. Victor would probably quite literally rip her head off if she called for him…but it didn't seem that Victor had noticed his brother yet, nor had Logan noticed Victor yet. So if she called for him…_maybe _he could get over in time….

Victor finished filling up the car, which caused Blair to panic, especially after he sat back down in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"Uh…wait!" she pleaded, glancing out the window at Logan every few moments.

Victor dropped his hands from the steering wheel. "What?" he snapped.

"I…uh…" Blair stammered. She didn't know what to say, she was just desperate to stall him. "My power!" she exclaimed, a thought occurring in her mind. "My power…" she repeated slowly, "it doesn't work on you…" she continued thoughtfully.

"And…?" Victor persisted, annoyed.

"Well…why?" Blair clarified anxiously.

Victor smirked a little. "Stryker gave me something that prevents other mutant's powers from having any affect on me," he explained indifferently.

"Oh…uh…interesting…." Blair glanced at Logan for a mere second. He still hadn't seemed to have noticed her nor Victor. "Erm…I'm thirsty…."

"Too bad," Victor mumbled, putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

"No, wait!" Blair persisted hurriedly.

"_What?" _Victor snarled impatiently.

"I just—" Blair cut herself off as she noticed Victor tightening his grip on the steering wheel and starting to drive. She needed to call Logan now or lose her chance….

"Lo_-gannn!_" she screeched pleadingly.

Logan suddenly became very cognizant. He looked around the gas station parking lot and noticed Victor and Blair in the car only a few yards away from him….

"Blair?" he gasped.

Victor turned to Blair sharply. "Did you just say—" He interrupted himself when there was a harsh ripping sound coming from outside the car. Logan was tearing the door off. Once it was fully off and thrown across the parking lot, he glared loathingly at Victor.

Victor smirked and stared at his brother. "The door was unlocked, Jimmy," he said, chuckling. "Ah…whatever. It's not my car, anyway."

"Shut up!" snarled Logan. "Let Blair go now and I won't rip your head off…hmm…actually, I still will…but you have to let her go anyway."

"You should know me better than that, little bro," Victor replied slyly, seizing Blair by the arm and yanking her into the front seat.

"Get _off _of her!" shouted Logan, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Why don't you make me, Jimmy?" sneered Victor. He got out of the car, pulling Blair with him.

"Ouch!" yelped Blair. "Ouch—kick his—OUCH—ass, Logan!" she said enthusiastically as her eyes began to water.

Logan clenched his fists in utter rage and stared Victor dead in the eyes. "Let. Her. _Go_," he repeated for the last time.

Victor let out a sort of low, maniacal chuckle and shoved Blair into the side of the car. He kept one hand on her neck and the other hanging limply at his side. _"Make me_," Victor challenged.

Logan's face reddened and his claws erupted from his hands. "Victor—!" He was about to say something else, but his anger seemed to have gotten the better of him. He propelled at his brother, arms outstretched, screaming in rage. He ended up striking Victor right in the chest, impelling him across the parking lot and into the unpaved street.

Blair stared up at Logan, gasping. Victor had had her by the neck awfully tight. She collapsed to the ground, her whole body aching as if she'd been trampled repeatedly.

"Hey," Logan panted, "you okay?"

Blair nodded unconvincingly. "I'm…" she hesitated, "well, I've been better…" she corrected truthfully.

"I can see that," Logan said, smiling weakly. At that very second, Logan felt a sharp pain in his side, and he went hurdling across the opposite side of the parking lot and into the diner wall.

Victor was standing next to the car again, already completely healed. He chuckled and said, "You can do better than this, Jimmy…. Well I hope, at least…." He smirked and turned to Blair. "When _I _get finished with Jimmy, you're _really _going to get it."

"I'm _so _scared," Blair said sarcastically with a disrespectful smile.

Before Victor had a chance to do anything else, Logan had healed entirely from smacking into the wall and had Victor pinned to the ground with his claws at his neck.

Victor chortled and simply said, "What, are you gonna kill me, Jimmy? You're not supposed to kill family."

"That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it?" Logan responded furiously. "And I don't think your supposed to kill your brother's girlfriend, either."

"That girl made you _soft_," snarled Victor. "I did you a _favor_."

"No you didn't!" screamed Logan, thrusting his claws at Victor's neck.

However, Victor shoved Logan briskly off of him before his claws could slit his throat.

Logan snarled, setting himself up to charge at Victor again, when Gambit emerged from the diner with a hamburger and a bottled water in his hands.

"Whoa…" His eyes widened. "What did I miss? I was in there for, what, ten minutes?"

"Don't talk!" growled Logan. _"Fight!"_

Victor's eyes darted back and forth between Logan and Gambit. "Hmm…" he mumbled curiously. "Maybe I should go…."

"Afraid to lose?" mocked Logan, his eyes still glinting with malicious fury.

"No," Victor said shortly, his eyes narrowing. "I should really report some…information to Stryker. But I'll be back…" He paused and glanced at Gambit, Logan and Blair each for a second each before concluding with, "and I'm coming after _all _of you…."

"We're terrified," Gambit mumbled vaguely from beside Logan.

Logan glared at Victor furiously. "Do you expect me to just let you walk away when this is my chance to kill you?"

"Yeah," Victor said immediately. "Well…I won't be walking…so much as running. Walking just isn't my thing…."

"NO!" shouted Logan, but Victor had already taken off, sprinting down the dirt road at top speed. "NO!" Logan repeated loudly, tears of pure fury arriving in his eyes. For a split second, he set himself up to run after him…but it would be a waste of time…. Victor would out run him anyway, and Blair needed help….

"You'll get him next time…" Gambit murmured reassuringly.

"I _wanted _to get him now," Logan barked viscously, wiping the tears of fury in his eyes away with his sleeve.

"Well…uh…you should—" Gambit's eyes trailed absently over to Blair who was huddled next to the car, whimpering in pain. "Yikes…that looks bad." He went over to her. "You all right?"

"Well…" Blair said in a tortured voice, "I'm aching all over, bleeding, exhausted, need a shower, thirsty, and starving…but all right."

Logan came over shortly after Gambit had. "Hungry? Ah…" He snatched the hamburger and bottled water out of Gambit's hands and handed them to Blair. "There you go," he mumbled.

Gambit's eyes trailed bitterly over to Logan. "Thanks for stealing my food…." he mumbled.

"Don't be _selfish_," Logan warned him. "Look at her!" He gestured to Blair, bleeding and beastly-looking, on the ground. "You need some help up?" he added, reaching his hand out to help Blair up.

"No!" screamed Blair, wincing and dropping the food. "_Don't _touch me. Seriously. Don't," she said warningly.

"What's the matter?" Logan riposted curiously. His expression seemed a lot softer than it had been a moment ago when he had been speaking to Victor….

"Uh…your power…it's keeping me alive. It's _been _keeping me alive. If I touch you again, it'll go away…and I'll bleed to death…" she explained horrifically.

"Shit," murmured Logan, his eyes widening in horror. "We have to get you to a hospital before my power wears off or—" He swallowed hard and turned to Gambit. "Is there a hospital around here?"

"Uh…uh…I dunno," Gambit said truthfully. "We need to ask someone in the diner…."

"Well, _go ask_," Logan shouted, shoving him towards the diner.

Gambit mumbled something that neither Blair nor Logan could understand and stomped off.

"How're we supposed to get you to the hospital if you can't walk and neither of us can carry you without your, well actually, _my _power that you stole…disappearing?" Logan questioned Blair suddenly.

"I…dunno…" Blair replied unknowingly, shaking her head. She thought that, perhaps, she could attempt to walk…but she would slow them down so much that the power would be gone long before they arrived at the hosptial.

"How much longer do you think my power will last?" Logan added worriedly.

"Eight hours or so…maybe…."

Logan seemed to relax a little knowing that they had more time than he would've guessed, but he also knew how fast time could fly….

Gambit came out of the diner a moment later, his expression still slightly grim. "There's a hospital about an hours time away from here."

"All right," Logan murmured. "How are we supposed to get her there?"

Gambit snorted and rolled his eyes. "Here's an idea," he said, mocking both Logan and Blair. He tapped his knuckles on the door of the car Victor had left behind. "Why don't we _drive_ her?"

Logan smiled stupidly, feeling like a moron and said to Blair, "Think you can get into the car by yourself?"

Blair smirked. "I think I can manage," she said reassuringly. "But let's just pray that no one _falls _out of the car on the way to the hospital…seriously, you didn't have to rip the door off…" her voice trailed off and she giggled strangely and helped herself into the back of the car.

"My bad," Logan said sarcastically, smiling and sitting down in the drivers seat. Thankfully, the car keys were in the ignition.

Gambit positioned himself next to Blair in the back seat. "Well, let's get out of here…" he said eagerly. "I'm still starving, and Blair trashed my food…." He smiled at Blair to inform her that he was just joking, then Logan began his drive down the dirt road.

-----

WELL.

What do you think's gonna happen next?

HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? (:

Please review.

-huggles-


	9. Daniel Fisher

Hey, hey. (:

Sooo, this might be my last post until Tuesday.

I have a friend over. (She happens to have fallen asleep -snort- Well…I guess one AM is a bit late….)

I don't like to hang on the computer much when friend's are over. I think it's a little rude. XP

But I will still stop by to check those reviews (bwahaha), so you'd better keep 'em coming.

Alrighty, QUESTION!!!

Ah…what's your favorite TV show?

I like House and George Lopez. Some of the older television shows I like are: Full House and Family Matters. One of the more kid-ish shows I like is iCarly. (:

_Gambit positioned himself next to Blair in the back seat. "Well, let's get out of here…" he said eagerly. "I'm still starving, and Blair trashed my food…." He smiled at Blair to inform her that he was just joking, then Logan began his drive down the dirt road._

It took much less longer than expected to arrive at the hospital. Logan's reckless driving, accompanied by the lack of police, got Blair to the hospital in only thirty feeble minutes.

However, it took Blair _longer _than expected to actually walk herself into the hospital. She was still aching all over and bleeding non-stop. The nurse appeared as if she was ready to have a heart attack by the site of her when they came trailing inside the hospital.

"Oh Lord!" gasped the nurse, astonished. "We'd better get you some help, sweetheart!" she added hastily. She turned sharply to Gambit and Logan, "Who's her guardian?"

"Uh…" Logan and Gambit murmured at the same time, staring at each other with trouble looks on their faces.

"He is," Gambit added quickly, nudging Logan lightly with his elbow. "He's her…godfather."

"Right then," the nurse muttered, slightly unconvinced. "We'll get her to a room right away." With that, the nurse took Blair gently by the hand and lead her away. "You can come see her when she's all fixed up!" she called as they disappeared down a whitened hallway.

Logan turned uncomfortably to Gambit. "I'm her…_godfather_? You can't be serious," he snorted, slumping down into a wooden chair leaning up against the wall in the corner.

"Oh please," Gambit said confidently. "You're as good as…."

"I hardly know her," Logan said shortly. "I just wasn't going to let her die or anything…it was the _right _thing to do."

"Yeah, but you _rescued _her from being kidnapped by your psychotic brother," Gambit reminded him. "And don't tell me you'd do that for anyone," he added, smirking.

"I would," Logan denied.

"Liar," mumbled Gambit, saying no more on the subject. He knew he was right…what use was there in arguing about it?

The nurse didn't return hours. Gambit fell asleep, leaned up against the wall next to Logan. However, Logan was wide awake the whole time. He didn't do anything except sit in the uncomfortably hard chair in the corner, waiting for the nurse to return.

It was two AM when the nurse finally came over to the them. Logan nudged Gambit with his foot, and he awoke, as usual, with a dramatic gasp.

"She's going to be all right," the nurse said immediately, her eyes darting between Logan and Gambit. "She had a lot of stitches done, though, and getting her a room was quite a hassle." She gestured to the people around her. "As you can see…we're awfully busy for a hospital in the middle of nowhere…."

"Does she have to stay over night?" Logan asked quickly.

"We'd advise that," the nurse replied coolly. "You can go and see her now, if you'd like to. She's in room twenty-seven, just down that hall." She pointed to the whitened hall that Blair and her had disappeared down hours earlier. The nurse turned on her heel, heading off to assist other patients, but then she paused momentarily and said to Logan, "Ah…I almost forgot. The girl told me her name was Blair Colombo, what's yours?"

"It's Logan," Logan replied, relieved that he had a chance to sit up from the hard, wooden chair.

"And what relation does the other man have to you?" the nurse added calmly.

"None," Logan snorted. "He's…he's Blair's cousin…on her mom's side…."

"I see," the nurse muttered, raising an eyebrow. "All right. Thank you."

The nurse trotted off and Gambit shot an unappeased look at Logan. "_Cousin_?" he jeered.

"Yeah," Logan replied hotly. "Is their something _wrong _with pretending to be Blair's cousin?"

"A little over protective, eh?" Gambit responded mockingly, ignoring Logan's question.

Logan's face reddened slightly but he tried his hardest to hide it from Gambit by turning swiftly away from him. Gambit still noticed, though, but he decided not to comment.

"I am _not _being over protective…or protective at all!" Logan assured him crossly. "Just drop it," he added bitterly.

Gambit chuckled grimly and he and Logan both entered Blair's room, but the first thing they saw was a boy, about a year older than Blair, standing over her bed, chatting away.

The boy had long locks of blonde hair that flowed to just above his neck. His eyes were a dreadfully dark blue color, and had a face that did not shadow his age. He looked more around the age of sixteen, rather than fourteen.

"Who's that?" Logan said immediately, pointing to the boy.

Blair's eyes narrowed at him. "Oh, thank you, Logan, I'm all right…." The smile returned to her face and she added, "This is Daniel…well, Danny…he's my friend from school…."

"Danny who?" Logan questioned curiously.

"Danny Fisher," the boy replied, answering for himself.

"Mmm," Logan muttered heatedly, eyeing Danny unappealingly. "How are you feeling, Blair?" he added, smiling sympathetically.

"Fine," Blair replied crisply, noticing Logan's random heatedness towards Danny. "Danny was here for his grandmother…she's got lung cancer…. He passed my room and I noticed him…" her voice trailed off and she smiled happily at Danny.

"Oh really, lung cancer?" Logan grumbled, unconcerned. "_Sorry_," he scoffed in a strained voice, not even glancing at Danny.

"That's okay…" Danny grunted, ignoring Logan's rudeness. "She'll be all right…I hope." He shuddered a bit and then smirked slightly.

"Right," Logan snarled quietly. He took a seat next to Blair's bed on the opposite side of Danny. Gambit stayed in the corner of the room, smiling smugly.

"You'd better be nice to Danny," Blair said harshly to Logan. "He's…like you."

"Like me? A mutant?"

"Well…like us, really," Blair corrected. "Yeah, a mutant…."

"What?" Logan raised one eyebrow curiously. "What do you do?" he questioned, trying to sound indifferent.

"I…uh…nothing special, really. I can turn invisible," Danny said absently.

"Nothing _special_?" snarled Logan, still unfriendly. "It seems to me that you're ungrateful, kid."

Danny responded to Logan's remark with an offended look, and Blair snapped, "Logan, if you can't be nice…leave."

"It's all right," Danny assured her, smiling weakly. "I've got to get going, anyway. My grandmother probably needs me. I'll see you around." He winked at Blair and hurried out of her room.

Blair slapped Logan's arm, (which, by the way, caused his power to disappear from her body) and said, "Nice going, you scared him off!"

Logan smirked. "My bad," he said sarcastically. "Not much of a loss, though. D'you think you'll even see him again?"

"Yes!" Blair snapped. "When I go back to school, of course…" her voice trailed off unsurely, as if she didn't know whether or not she was ever going to return to school….

Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't think you need a _boyfriend _right now," he said snippily.

"He's not my _boyfriend_!" Blair shouted irritably.

"Where'd you get that necklace, then?" Logan questioned peculiarly, pointing to the heart-shaped necklace clinging to Blair's neck.

"I got it from my parents, as a matter of fact!" Blair said quietly, her eyes watering. "I've been wearing it since I first met you, incase you didn't notice."

"Oh…" Logan said. "_Oh_…" he repeated, feeling like a jerk. "All right, I'm an asshole. _Sorry_," he grunted.

"Whatever," Blair whispered, feeling wounded. "I'm going to bed…g'night…." She hastily threw the covers over her head and blocked out the outside world, mostly Logan.

Logan trailed back over to Gambit. "That went well," he snorted, still feeling horrible.

"Nice job, _Wolverine_," Gambit mocked. "Guess we're stuck sleeping in the waiting room, eh?"

"Guess so," Logan murmured, not appeased.

------

Well, there wasn't a lot of action in that chapter. Sorry. XP

Well, I'm actually a bit tired. G'night. -hearts-

PS: Pardon any spelling mistakes, typos, etc. I haven't gotten around to actually EDITING this chapter, I just posted it. I'll edit it eventually. Haha.


	10. Blair's Mother

Hiiiii. XP

REVIEWWWW. Srsly. (:

All right. More questions, I guess. Haha.

Ummm…

What's your…favorite…food? XPP

I like…Fish [or Crab…or shrimp…just seafood in general]. (:

Ah. Stupid question. Hehe. Whatever. =)

CHAPTER 10

"Nice job, _Wolverine_," Gambit mocked. "Guess we're stuck sleeping in the waiting room, eh?"

"Guess so," Logan murmured, not appeased.

---------------

Gambit and Logan both retreated back to the waiting room. Gambit passed out immediately, but Logan stayed awake. It was four AM when he realized that the whole waiting room was empty and the only sound he could distinguish was of the nurses yelling to each other in the other hall.

Gambit snored a bit in his sleep, and Logan stood up. He felt horrible about nearly making Blair cry. It wasn't right of him to treat her 'friend' so harshly.

So Logan went down the whitened hall way once again, stood outside Blair's door, knocked, waited, but no reply came. He figured Blair was either asleep or ignoring him. He let himself in after waiting for five minutes with absolutely no noise.

The first thing Logan heard when he entered the room was Blair shuffling under the covers. Her whole body was shielded by the fuzzy blanket, but she was sitting up straight, so she was awake.

The second thing he heard was sobs. Quiet, muffled sobs coming from under the blanket, so that meant no one other than Blair. She was crying? STILL? It had been two hours since he'd been in the room…she couldn't _still _be crying, could she?

Logan didn't know what to say or do. Pull the covers off of her? No. Tap her on the shoulder? No…. So in the end he decided to just whisper, "Um, Blair? Are you okay?"

Blair gasped a little and didn't remove the covers from her head. "Uh…L-Logan?" she stammered, her voice cracked. "I'm all right. Just can't sleep…."

"You don't sound all right," Logan responded immediately, taking a seat next to Blair's bed. "You were crying. What's wrong?" He was trying his best to sound indifferent, but it wasn't working out too well….

"I _was not _crying," Blair said harshly, her voice still hoarse and muffled. "I was just…uh…sneezing…."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Right," he said shortly. "No, seriously, what's the matter? Listen, if I really upset you that much I…ugh…I'm sorry. Okay?" Logan struggled to say.

"Wow, you really sound like you mean it," Blair snorted.

"I just…don't say sorry much. All right? Anyway, what's wrong? Come _on_," Logan persisted, still trying his hardest to sound indifferent.

"It's nothing. And you didn't make me cry…I…I cry all the time at night, okay?" Blair admitted quietly.

"What? Why?" Logan replied caringly, dropping his attempt to sound indifferent.

"My parents," Blair replied softly.

"Oh…right," Logan said sadly. "Sorry about that…but you shouldn't cry. It's not your fault…."

Blair shook her head under the covers. Suddenly, her voice cracked completely and she began to sob again. "I k-know!" she shouted hoarsely. "But y-you don't know what I _said _to my mom before she and my dad died…."

"Oh…what?" Logan responded.

"Like you care. _You _don't care about anyone, if you haven't noticed," Blair reminded him, still sobbing endlessly from under the covers.

"Just tell me," Logan muttered, shaking his head shamefully.

"No. Go back to bed, Logan," Blair mumbled sharply.

"I'll go back to bed if you tell me why you were crying and what you said to your mom before she died," Logan persuaded her. "Otherwise I'll sit in this room all night."

Blair groaned a little and shoved the covers off herself. She looked horrible once the soft lighting from lamp on the bedside illuminated her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her hair raven black hair was sticking up in all directions around her face.

"Nice hair," Logan said, chuckling softly.

Blair didn't smile. "D-do you want to know what happened or not?"

Logan's smile vanished and said, "Yeah. Go ahead." He crossed his arms over his chest and his smile reappeared but rather weakly.

"Well…ah…my p-parents were on their way back from court. They were settling some divorce arrangements. I was going to live with my mom, although I _wanted _to live with my dad," Blair explained, her voice and lip trembling uncontrollably.

"All right…" Logan nodded slowly. "All right," he repeated, "what else? What'd you say to your mom?"

"Well…my mom arranged the divorce. She told me that morning, before it was official…. My brother and sister were invited to go, I wasn't," Blair said, pausing to take in a breath.

"You have a brother and sister?" Logan said curiously.

"Y-yeah," Blair stammered. "One brother and one sister. They hate me, though, because my dad favored me above them. Not like that matters…Emma is twenty-three and lives in Maryland. Joshua is twenty-five and lives in Texas…. Anyway, like I s-said, my mom told me about the divorce that morning and…I-I…blew up." Blair's sobbing quickened. Large tears were swerving down her cheeks quicker than normal tears.

"Blew up?" Logan replied. "What did you say?"

Blair stared up at Logan for a brief second with a sorrowful look on her face. "I basically told her that I hated her and that I wished that she would die…. I didn't need to say that…I was just…upset. I never got to tell her that I loved her…and I said _'I wish you would die'…_in those exact words! And she did…. I can't…I didn't…I want…" Blair shoved her pillow into her face and cried.

Logan didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do, either. "Oh" was all he replied.

Blair shook her head hopelessly and said, "You don't want t-to hear this. I shouldn't have said any of that to my mom and it's my own fault. You should go to bed…."

"No," Logan murmured. "No…it's not your fault. You were just angry…. I'm not exactly proud of what _I've _done in the past, either," he admitted thoughtfully.

"What did you do?"

"Ah…killed people," Logan said quietly. "For more than a hundred years, too. See? You haven't done anything as horrible as I have…."

Blair didn't look up. "Sure…. So…if you're so ashamed of killing people in the past, why are you trying to kill your brother?"

Logan's mind swirled with anger and his teeth clenched automatically. "Because…because he deserves it! Right…?"

"I don't think it's up to me to answer that…" Blair said softly. "He's your brother, not mine…."

"That reminds me…um…your brother and sister…were they mutants?" said Logan, ignoring Blair's last remark.

"Uh…my sister was…she could…see the future…to some extent. Like…an hour or so into the future…that's it, though," Blair said thoughtfully, her tears slowing a bit.

"Mmm" Logan mumbled prudently. "Well," he added, standing up, "I think--"

A hoarse, horrific shriek interrupted Logan's sentence. The shriek was very defined. He knew immediately who it had emitted from, and so did Blair.

"Was that Gambit?" Blair said quietly.

"Yeah," Logan mumbled indifferently. He turned to Blair briefly and said, "Wait here. I'll go see what happened…."

"Hey," Blair replied, struggling to get out of her bed. "I wanna come."

"No!" Logan said sternly. He shoved her back into the bed. "You can hardly get up. _Look _at yourself. You're covered in bandages! Just wait here," he added seriously. "I'll be back…."

And then he left the room, leaving Blair sitting their looking extraordinarily nervous.

------------

Cliffy. XP

I'm watching TV. Weee. (:

….

Ah-ha, Trix commercial. Poor rabbit. Trixless….

(: All righty. REVIEW. REVIEWW. Imma wait for two reviews this time just to be mean. BWAHAHA.

Luvluvluv :D


	11. Separation

Noo questions today. :[

I'm sad, because I sliced my hand open with a tuna can and now I can hardly type. D:

PS: I'll probably not post again till Monday. I'm going on vacation Friday through Sunday night. So enjoy this chapter to its fullest extent. :]

"_No!" Logan said sternly. He shoved her back into the bed. "You can hardly get up. Look at yourself. You're covered in bandages! Just wait here," he added seriously. "I'll be back…."_

_And then he left the room, leaving Blair sitting their looking extraordinarily nervous._

If felt like ages that Blair was sitting in the room, although she was sure it had only been several minutes. She heard horrific shrieks coming from the waiting room every few moments. She thought she heard Logan yelp once or twice too, but his yelling passed quickly.

Exactly eleven minutes later, Logan burst back into Blair's room. "Get out of bed and go out the back exit of the hospital. Take your, er, 'friend' Danny with you. Go." He nodded hastily towards the door.

"Without you? And Gambit?" Blair gasped, slowly getting out of her hospital bed.

"Yeah. I'll track you down and meet up with you," Logan replied quickly. "C'mon, there's not much time," he exclaimed.

"Wait," Blair said. "What happened? Whose out there?"

"Victor, of course," Logan grunted disgustedly. "He said he'd come back, and he did. He tracked my scent down. He's already torn up half the hospital and killed most of the workers, so I suggest you get going before he does the same to _this _end of the hospital. I've got Gambit holding him off…but he can only do that for so long…."

"But I can't just go…what about you and Gambit? No offense, but Victor could _seriously _kick your ass," she replied sheepishly.

"No, he can kick _your _ass, little girl," snarled Logan, eyeing his claws with confidence. "I can take him….but thanks for worrying." He smirked a little.

"But I could still help, I mean…if you just let me borrow your powers for a few minutes…" Her voice trailed off innocently and she stared up at Logan.

"No," Logan responded shortly. "Now GET OUT OF HERE with Danny."

"But…but…"

"OUT," hissed Logan, pointing viscously in the direction of the door.

Blair "hmphed" and trudged out of her hospital room. "Uh…wait," she called anxiously, peering down the hall way. "Where's Danny?"

"He's already outside in the back. Now go. I _swear _I'll meet up with you," he assured her.

"All right…" Blair agreed unwillingly, hurrying down the opposite end of the hall and out the back way. As Logan had said, Danny was waiting out there for her.

"Hi," he said quietly but in a panicked voice. "Let's get out of here."

Blair glanced around curiously. "W…where's your grandmother?" she stammered.

Danny's eyes quickly filled with tears, but he pretended as if they hadn't. "She died last night a short while after I left your room…let's go." Danny heard some more shrieks erupt from the hospital, so he gripped Blair's arm tightly and said, "I'll turn you invisible for extra protection…."

"I can do that myself…" Blair murmured. "Remember what I told you my power was?"

"Oh no," Danny objected, gripping her arm even tighter and blinking his eyes, causing him and Blair to become invisible instantly. "We'd better stay close," he suggested.

Blair nodded understandingly and they rushed off into the woods beside the hospital. It was only four thirty AM, so it was still dark out. Blair was careful not to trip over any objects on the ground, as well as her own feet.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Blair questioned Danny after ten minutes or so of rushing through the blackened woods.

"I dunno. I guess the first hotel we get to we'll stay at…" Danny said unsurely.

"That's a bit stupid, Dan," Blair muttered. "I mean…the hospital is in the middle of nowhere," she added, making sure she hadn't offended him. "Who knows how far a hotel could be?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "But on my way here with my grandmother, well, it wasn't really a _hotel _we saw, but a motel. It was very broken down and scrappy, but it was shelter. I don't think it'll be very accommodating…but hey, would you rather run for hours and hours or stay in a motel?"

"I guess the motel…but I don't have money…Logan didn't give me anything…" Blair told him.

"I've got money on me, don't worry," Danny said simply, smiling broadly.

"Uh…okay…" Blair mumbled.

[With Logan]

After Blair had left, Logan had rushed back to the waiting room where Gambit was fighting off Victor. The room was, of course, coated in blood at every corner. Gambit looked dead. He was lying in the corner, his eyes closed and bleeding all over, but he actually _wasn't _fully dead. Logan could tell that he was breathing.

Victor turned swiftly to his brother, wiping the blood off his hands and onto his pants. "So Jimmy…done hiding in the back of the hospital?" He smirked.

"I wasn't hiding," Logan replied angrily. "I was…helping."

"Well, that's a waste of time," snorted Victor disappointedly. "Haven't I taught you anything in the past one hundred fifty years?"

"No," Logan said immediately. "You taught me to be a viscous killer, like yourself," he paused, "and then I tried to forget that part of my life…and…you came and provoked me."

"Well if you can be provoked that easily…maybe I have taught you something after all. Rage and vengeance before love and comfort," Victor sneered.

"_Easily?" _Logan's eyes widened in rage. "You _killed Kayla_," he shrieked.

"You would've outlived her anyway," Victor reminded him casually. "It's not _that _big of a loss."

And that was the last straw. Logan lunged at him.

/////

Not one of my BEST chapters…but whatever. XP

Please review. I'll post again ASAP. I promise. [:

PS: Sorry this chapter was short. Remember: SLICED OPEN HAND. XD

AND ANOTHER PS: There are probably going to be errors in this. I didn't bother to correct. Please ignore anything. :P


	12. High School Dropout

Hiiiii. :D

I'm back from vacation. :]

Yayyy. It was fun. Except now I'm sun burnt…

But whatever. XD

I have a questionnnn. :]]]

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BAND?

Well, I adore, ADOREEE, Panic at the Disco, Flyleaf, Paramore, and 3 Doors Down.

Of course, I like other bands too. [Evanescence, Fireflight, Daughtry….] but those four are my favvvv.

Allll rightyy. Have fun reading. :P

PS: Blair is thirteen. XP

"_Easily?" Logan's eyes widened in rage. "You killed Kayla," he shrieked._

"_You would've outlived her anyway," Victor reminded him casually. "It's not that big of a loss."_

_And that was the last straw. Logan lunged at him._

"You took her from me!" shrieked Logan, pinning his brother to the wall. Victor wasn't even fighting back. Not yet….

"You'll get over it," Victor assured him coolly. "Not caring about things is in your blood." His smirked widened as he was speaking.

Logan clenched his teeth together. "I'm not like you! I _do _care!" he shouted furiously.

"Su_rrre_ you do," Victor snorted in disbelief.

Logan growled with fury and lunged his claws towards Victor's chest, so Victor finally decided to fight back. He lifted Logan up by his shirt and thrust him across the room where he smacked into Gambit, who was leaned up against the wall.

Gambit's eyes fluttered open after that. He wobbled as he stood up, but he _did _successfully manage to get back on his feet. "What'd I miss? Where's Blair? Did you send her off?" he asked rather weakly.

Logan nodded feebly and said through clenched teeth while glaring intently at Victor, "Any _more questions_?"

Gambit managed to smirk slightly. "Need help kicking his ass?" He pointed across the room to Victor.

"Hardly. Catch up with Blair," he instructed Gambit.

"You sure you don't want help?" Gambit replied, unconvinced of Logan's confidence..

"I'm _sure_," Logan snarled. "Besides, _I _want to be the one to kill him…." He continued to glare at Victor who was still across the room, smirking.

Gambit was close to objecting to Logan's decision, but he decided against himself and sprinted out the door. Maybe if Blair hadn't gone too far off yet he could still catch up to her easily….

So Logan and Victor were the only two breathing beings left standing in the blood splattered waiting room. It was gravely quiet for a minute before Victor decided to speak up.

"Well, your move, Jimmy," he challenged, his nails lengthening themselves.

Logan half smirked. "Great," he said quietly. Only a second later he was tearing through the waiting room and towards Victor, his claws outstretched in front of him. Before Victor knew what had hit him, he'd been thrust through the waiting room wall.

[Bwahaha. Violence. XP]

[Blair and Danny]

It hardly took any time at all to make it to the hotel after Blair and Danny had left the thick woods. The woods were honestly the only challenge. All together it had been, eh, maybe a two hour walk.

However, as soon as Danny checked into the shabby, broken down motel, Blair collapsed onto her bed. "I'm exhausted," she yawned.

Danny took a seat on the other bed at the other end of the room. "Me too," he admitted feebly. Tears were swimming in his eyes quite randomly, and Blair knew that it was because of his grandmother. She didn't say anything, though. She didn't think that Danny would like it very much if she pointed out the obvious, which was that he was crying….

"Hey," she said, trying to direction his mind on something else. "Do you want to help me with homework?" she asked sheepishly.

"Homework?" Danny snorted, the tears slowly retreating from his puffy eyes. "How do you have homework? It's July."

"Well…it's not really homework. It's a summer math packet…remember that?" she replied quietly. "And I'm not very good in math…."

"I see," Danny mumbled, getting off his bed and sitting down next to Blair on hers. "But what if you…I dunno…don't go back to school. And I don't mean…die or anything…what if you switch schools?"

Blair sighed indifferently. "Why would I switch schools? Well…um…" Her voice trailed off. She hadn't given much thought to what she would do after this whole thing was over, that is, if it ever _did _end. But she didn't know where she was going to go. Her parents were gone, and so was her godfather. She could stay with either her brother or sister…but she knew there was a better chance of pigs flying than them actually taking care of her…. "Let's not talk about this," she murmured softly, "let's just do the math." She removed a pencil from her back pocket and starting scribbling down answers to equations.

"All right," Danny agreed. "Ah…2 times x minus 4? That's easy…." He scribbled down the answer in the packet. "So…uh…did I tell you that I…kind of…dropped out of school?"

Blair's eyes trailed upwards and she stared at Danny disbelievingly. "What?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Blair demanded. "You're fourteen, Dan. You're not even old enough to drop out…."

"As far as the government knows…I'm being home schooled," he explained quietly.

"But you're not," Blair said automatically. It wasn't a question, it was an assumption. "Well, why'd you leave?"

"Well…the mutant thing…it sort of shocked me…. I was acting really jumpy and couldn't focus in school, so my mom just let me leave," he told her.

"Oh yeah…you left school a month early…I remember that…. Is that why? The mutant thing?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Danny said shortly. "I freaked out."

Blair hesitated before speaking again, "Wait…you don't think I'll switch schools…" she murmured, "you don't want me to go back…."

Danny looked up at her, his face reddening to a dark scarlet color. "Looks like you've got it all figured out…."

"Why do you care if I go back to school?" Blair replied, dropping her pencil out of her hand.

"I dunno…" Danny admitted. "What if we…were home schooled together or something? I mean, we're both the same…we're both mutants…."

"I have to go back to school, Dan," Blair said sternly. "I wouldn't survive being home schooled. Really, I wouldn't. Do you expect _me _to stay home all day? I don't think so…." She let a smile curl her lips. "You should go back to school," she suggested.

Danny looked up sharply. "Yeah…but I mean…what if the, uh, other kids find out?"

"So?" Blair replied harshly. "Why would that matter to anyone? And even if it _did _matter to the other kids, it wouldn't matter to me…" she explained sheepishly.

'Well, of course, you're a mutant," Danny mumbled. "But my…_other _friends…they might…" his voice slipped off and he stared at Blair, hoping for her to say something.

Blair sighed and said sternly, "Listen. People have to accept you for _who you are_. If they can't, they're not real friends. Besides, you don't even look like a mutant. You look like a totally 'average' person," she said truthfully, putting air quotes over the word 'average.'

Danny smiled gratefully. "Guess you're right…" he admitted queasily. "I'll think about going back to school. Anyway, I wanted to—"

Danny was cut off as there was a harsh, loud knock at the door.

Danny and Blair both stared at each other, their eyes absorbed in nervousness.

"Who is it?" squeaked Blair.

"Blair? Blair? It's Gambit," said the voice casually.

Blair sucked in a sharp breath of relief and said, "Oh, come in."

The door flew open and Gambit stood there, grimacing.

Blair stood up from the bed. "How'd you get here so fast? Where's Logan?"

"I didn't get here fast," Gambit said automatically. "I was walking for two hours. You must've lost track of time. I figured you'd come here…it's the most comfortable place for miles…."

"Where's Logan?" Blair repeated anxiously.

"Dunno," Gambit murmured, shaking his head. "Last I saw him he was still at the hospital, trying to kick his brothers ass."

"And you just _left him there_?" croaked Blair.

"He didn't want help," Gambit defended. "I offered it, I swear. He wouldn't take it. He said, '_I want to be the one to kill Victor_.'"

Blair shook her head hopelessly. "He's overly confident! He's going to get himself killed!"

"I doubt that. He's stronger than Victor now, remember?" he said, rolling his eyes unconvincingly.

"I don't care," Blair spat. "He could still get himself killed. Or kidnapped. Or…or _something_."

"Well…what are we supposed to do? Go back?" Gambit replied sarcastically.

"No," Blair sighed, settling down a little bit. "No…we…we'll wait until tomorrow…if he doesn't come back, we'll go after him."

"Nice plan," Gambit agreed immediately. "So…uh…where do I sleep?"

Blair snickered uneasily and pointed to the floor. "Floor, meet Gambit, Gambit, meet floor."

[With Logan]

Both Victor and Logan toppled to the ground, feeling exhausted. Victor was more cut up than Logan was, but Logan was more exhausted.

"All right, Jimmy," Victor panted. "We've been fighting for two hours. One of us has got to finish the other off." He smirked weakly and stood back up on his feet. "I'll be happy to do the honors if you're not up to it."

Logan, who was still filled with fury and doubted whether it would ever drain, stood up too. "_I'd_ like to do the honors. But thanks for the offer, _bro_," he sneered.

"Whatever you say," Victor said simply, sprinting at his brother hastily and harshly.

Logan dodged his brothers feeble attack, and Victor went flying into the only still standing wall, embedding his nails into the plaster.

"Nice move," Logan said stiffly, rolling his eyes scornfully.

Victor said nothing in return. He tore his claws from the wall, destroying it in the process, and went after Logan again.

"I think you're right, bro," Logan said exhaustedly, dodging his brothers attack once again. "This would be a good time to end our fighting. This is stupid." He smiled grimly and lunged himself at Victor, using up all his strength as he smacked him into the wall and there was a _crack_ing sound.

And then Victor seemed to have blacked out.

"I win," murmured Logan. At first, he thought he'd gotten rid of Victor for good, but he quickly realized that he shouldn't assume that. Victor wouldn't be taken down so easily….

Unfortunately, Logan was exhausted from the non stop two hour battle with his brother. He collapsed to the ground. Maybe he'd finish off Victor later…he was exhausted…and what about Blair? Was she okay? And he even thought about Gambit for a second…had he bled to death on his way to find Blair and Danny?

But at the same time, he wanted to badly just to finish his brother off. But Blair…and Gambit…what was he supposed to do?

So he stood up from the ground, wobbling as he did. Victor seemed to stir a little bit, which disappointed Logan. He wished that he had died…he wanted him _gone_….

But as Victor began to fully awake from unconsciousness, Logan sprinted out of the wrecked hospital. If he had to fight his brother again, it would be an ever lasting battle. As of now, they matched each other's strength. They were both strong…both near invincible…there was no clear stand out to who would win in a final match…but Logan felt weak, what if he lost? What would happen to Blair? Not that he cared…pftt.

So Logan kept running until he felt that he was far enough to the hospital that had fallen into ruins. Soon enough, he disappeared into the darkened woods as the sun began to peak over the horizon. It must've been five AM….

That was a really stupid ending. XP Haha.

Anyway, I should've just killed Victor off. Bwahaha.

Whatever! :D

Reviewreviewreview! :]

PS: IGNORE ANY TYPOS, MISSED WORDS, ERRORS, OR SPELLING MISTAKES. XD


	13. Frightening Prediction

Heyyy. :D

This is my last week of school. I'm soooo excited! :DD

MORE QUESTIONS. WOOTTT. xD

So, uh, let's try…favorite color, eh?

Mine are black, purple, and green.

BLACKKK. –luv-

READ. NOW. –shifty eyes-

PS: Remember to ignore typos, missed words, misspellings, etc. BECAUSE I AM TOO MUCH OF A LOSER TO EDIT! xD

_So Logan kept running until he felt that he was far enough from the hospital that had fallen into ruins. Soon enough, he disappeared into the darkened woods as the sun began to peak over the horizon. It must've been five AM…._

After four hours, Logan still hadn't found Blair. He figured he probably should've asked Gambit before he'd left where he thought she'd be, but he hadn't. He'd been too distracted. Besides, it would be simple any other time to track her down, but it wasn't right now, not with all the thoughts swirling through his head….

Logan wasn't even paying attention to time, but the sun was high in the sky, so it was past six AM. Blair and Gambit were probably asleep…and Blair's stupid crush probably was, too....

He was awfully confused. He couldn't figure out why he'd left Victor. He could've finished him off. He could've been done with him. But he had been…afraid to lose. It was ridiculous. Even if he _had _lost and Victor had ripped his throat out…so what? He could've joined Kayla. But he had felt afraid to die, but not afraid for himself, but afraid for…_Blair_.

He didn't want her to be left alone again. She'd already lost so much. Her parents, her godfather, and all at the hands of _his _brother. _His _family member.

It felt strange to care about someone so much…other than Kayla, of course. But back at the hospital, he'd been torn. Torn between the love of his life and…a little girl who needed help.

Logan was so absorbed in his own personal thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd left the woods. He glanced up absently, only to be staring straight at a shabby, dirty hotel. And then he could smell all three of them. Blair, Gambit, and even Blair's…_friend_, Danny.

[With Blair/Danny/Gambit]

Blair wasn't asleep.

She couldn't sleep. She was nervous for Logan…and worried whether or not, if she did happen to fall asleep, whether she'd even wake up again….

She couldn't quite decide whether or not Danny was asleep. He was lying down, completely motionless, in his bed at the other corner of the room. He could've just been thinking hard. Who knew?

The summer math packet was positioned next to Blair's head on the pillow. She shifted to her side and scribbled a few answers down. The math distracted her, although she hated it. Thinking about math was better than thinking in general right now…thinking in general was becoming complex and painful….

Suddenly, as Blair was finishing up an equation, she heard something in the room fall to the ground and _crack. _She instinctively shot her head up and the cover fell off of her. There was a shadowed figure about a foot away from her bed, picking a lamp up off the uncarpeted floor. She was about to yelp, but…

The figure shot its hand out and covered her mouth.

"Blair, don't scream!" it warned. 'It' was Logan, thank God.

"Logan?" Blair whispered in a muffled but ecstatic voice. He was okay…he was okay….

"Yeah," said Logan shortly, removing his hand from her mouth.

Blair could feel Logan's power beginning to set into her body now that he'd covered her mouth, so she tapped him on the shoulder before her body could accept it. "Uh…" she began carefully, "what happened with…your brother?"

Logan flinched slightly. "Nothing," he said in an I-don't-feel-like-talking-about-it voice.

Blair got the message and backed off. "Erm…you should sleep. You are tired, right?"

"No," Logan mumbled quietly. "I'm not tired. I'm gonna go to the lobby. _You _on the other hand should sleep," he suggested sternly. "It's six in the morning…."

"Not tired," Blair sighed, leaning her head comfortably against her pillow.

"Get tired," Logan replied simply, smirking and tossing the covers over her head. "I'll be back later…."

It felt like a long walk down to the deserted motel lobby. Blair was okay, that was good…but he still had Victor to deal with when he could've finished him off…this battle was far from over….

Logan flopped onto a ripped up red leather chair in the corner of the lobby. The stuffing was falling out of the arms of the chair, and it looked like it was going to collapse, but it didn't, even under his weight. He was alone…completely alone…besides one person staring around the room in a panicked way at the front desk.

It was a young woman with chestnut hair and deep, hazel eyes. She appeared to be in her early twenties, but Logan couldn't be precisely sure while the lobby was dark. He could hardly see the woman's face.

The woman was ringing the service bell at the front desk frantically, hoping for an attendant to assist her. "Hello? Hello?" she asked desperately. "I need to know what room number Blair Colombo is staying in!"

Logan's head snapped up and he eyed the woman intensely. He stood up from the chair and trudged over to her. "Blair Colombo?" he asked carefully. "What do you want with her?"

The woman turned and faced him. "Sh-she's my sister," she stammered. "I need to…to warn her…."

Logan's eyes slowly widened. "Emma? Emma Colombo?"

Emma stared at him suspiciously. "How'd you know?" she demanded.

"I know Blair…" he replied uncertainly. "She told me that you hated her…."

"I don't," Emma sighed exasperatedly. "I do not _hate _her," she said sternly.

"That's not what _she _said," Logan snorted. He hesitated before asking, "What do you have to warn her about? Wait…" he paused, "you're a mutant, right? A physic one?"

"Yes," Emma said simply but still desperately. "I was…just…checking up on her future recently. I can only see about four hours into the future, but…"

"Well, Blair was off," Logan interrupted. "She said you could only see an hour into the future…."

"_I can only see four hours into the future, but_," Emma repeated in an annoyed voice, "but I…I saw something…tragic," she said heavily, gulping.

"What? What is it?" Logan demanded harshly.

"I saw…her…_death_," Emma struggled to say. "I can't just let her _die. _I may not like her too much, but really, I'm not a bad person…" she paused and then said in a low voice, "I need to warn her…I rushed here from my home to warn her…she's going to die here…but not if I can help it."

Logan's eyes were absorbed in horror. "How did you…why…did…" He didn't know what to say. Blair? _Die? _No, that couldn't happen…he wouldn't let it happen…. "How is she going to die?"

"Some guy's going to kill her," Emma said, her voice cracked. "Another mutant…" she closed her eyes and concentrated, "sharp nails…dressed in all black…do you know him?" she spluttered.

Logan closed his eyes. Victor. Of _course _he would track him down as soon as he woke up. He should've killed him…finished him off when he had the chance…now his mistake was going to come back and haunt him…but he wasn't going to be the one to pay the price. _Blair was._

He grabbed Emma by the shoulders and shook her. "You're sure? You're _positive_?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma replied, nodding frantically. "But it's not set in stone…the future can change…" she said hopefully.

"Right," said Logan hopelessly, releasing Emma's shoulders. "So you saw her die…and at this motel…but at what time? Where exactly?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed shamefully. "My predictions are blurry," she explained.

"Great…" Logan groaned sarcastically. "Okay…okay…you stay here…I'll get Blair…."

"You know where she is?"

Logan nodded simply and rushed up the steps and back into Blair, Danny, and Gambit's room. Blair seemed to have taken his advice and fallen asleep, so Logan whispered frantically, "Blair!"

Blair's eyes flickered open and she muttered, "I'm sleeping…."

"There's no time for sleeping," Logan replied, raising his voice a little, causing Gambit to stir in his slumber. "Get out of bed. _Right now_."

Blair didn't object. She sagged her shoulders tiredly and stumbled out of the rickety bed, then said, "What _is _it?"

"Your sister's in the lobby."

"_Emma?" _Blair whispered in utter disbelief. "You're sure it's her? What does she want?"

"She's here to help," Logan said, rushing down to the lobby with Blair following quickly behind.

"But she…hates me," Blair struggled to say.

"She doesn't," Logan assured her. "She said she _dislikes _you. She doesn't hate you; if she did she wouldn't have come to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Blair demanded.

Before Logan had a chance to reply, they were back in the lobby. Blair faced her sister uncertainly and murmured, "Emma…."

"Blair," Emma replied in the same tone-of-voice. "I need to tell you something."

"If it's how much you 'hate' me again, I don't want to hear it," Blair replied sternly.

"It's not!" shrieked Emma. "I had a vision that you were going to die, and I came to save you! So don't you act like an ungrateful brat! I'm trying to _help _you!"

After her sister's words, Blair froze on the spot. Her eyes darted back and forth between Logan and Emma. "You were…you were looking at my future?" she choked.

"Yeah," Emma muttered hotly. "And considering I can only see four hours or so in the future…you don't have much time. We have to make sure you're safe," she told her.

"But…I don't…I thought you…uh…hated me," Blair stammered.

"I don't hate you," said Emma gently. "I just don't…like…you…."

"I still don't know why," Blair said shortly.

"You most certainly know _why_!" Emma bellowed.

"No, I don't," Blair said unsurely.

"Well, you—" Emma tried to start up an argument, but she was interrupted.

"Hello!" Logan shouted. "We need all the time we can get right now, and we can't wait around while you two fight! Settle your problems later!"

Blair and Emma both shot each other piercing glares before Emma replied stubbornly, "He's right."

"Right," Blair sighed. "So…who's going to kill me?"

"Take a guess," Logan snarled temperamentally.

"Oh…whose hit list am I on…" Blair said mockingly. "Your brothers', maybe?" she suggested.

"Wait," Emma disrupted. "The psycho mutant I saw in my vision is…your _brother_?"

"Unfortunately," Logan groaned.

Emma stared at Logan intensely. Her glare gave the impression that she was now having difficulty trusting him. However, she dropped her glare quickly and said, "What's the plan?"

"I think—" Logan began, but he swiftly cut himself off and sniffed around a bit. "Victor's coming…I can smell him…" he said warningly.

"Oh God," Blair sighed. "All right, he's not just coming for _me_. He's coming for all of us. In Emma's vision…I probably got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, as always," she explained. "So I should…ah…stick with you, maybe?"

Logan shook his head. "No," he said immediately. "Bad idea. He'll go after you if you're around me, because he knows I'll be more hesitant to attack if he's got you…."

Blair looked up curiously. "You…you would?"

"Stick to Gambit like glue. Go wake him up and explain everything to him," Logan said sternly, ignoring Blair's comment.

Blair nodded excessively and rushed back upstairs to her motel room to wake Gambit.

Logan turned to Emma and said in a dangerous voice, "You get out of here, too. My brothers' hunting mutants, and if he finds out that you're one…" He didn't need to finish.

"I see," murmured Emma. "I'll retreat to one of the unused rooms in the back of the motel. I'll see you later," she promised uncertainly, sprinting down the darkened hall that led to the back of the motel.

Logan braced himself. Victor's scent was strong, and he must've been horribly close. Outside the door of the motel, perhaps. He could tell….

His assumption was accurate. The doors of the motel swung open harshly and there stood Victor, looking as sinister as ever.

Victor examined the room for a moment before glancing at his brother and saying, "Hey, Jimmy," in an unnaturally casual voice. "I figured you'd be the first person I'd see when I came into this…this ragged motel…."

Logan's lip curled into a grimace. "Of course," he said simply. "So you're probably going to try and kill me as always, right? Even though I spared _your _life back at the hospital."

"Why _didn't _you finish me off, anyway?" Victor demanded, smirking a little.

"I…I…" Logan wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't about to say he had been afraid to lose, and only because he didn't want Blair to be left alone again! He could only _imagine _what Victor would have to say about that.

"Mmm," Victor murmured, losing interest. "It doesn't matter. I always knew you were soft," he jeered.

"Well, why don't we just see how soft I _really _am?" Logan suggested mockingly.

"Sure, Jimmy. Sure…sure…" Victor agreed, nodding. "But I think it would make my job easier if I kill the rest of the mutants hiding out in this hospital first. Gambit…The Blair Witch…and her little friend…."

Logan's eyes widened. "How'd you know Danny was--?" Logan cut himself off and continued furiously, "You're not getting near any of them. Well…I don't care about Danny…but Blair and Gambit…" his voice trailed off.

"And _you're _going to stop me?" Victor taunted.

"Yeah," Logan replied confidently, smiling.

Unfortunately, at the very moment Logan was readying himself to attack, he perked his head up and could hear Blair and Gambit bickering from the back of the motel where Emma had disappeared to earlier. He figured they must've taken the elevator and fled to the back of the motel to hide, but now they were bickering rather loudly…defeating the purpose….

"No, Gambit, _no_! Stay here!" Logan heard Blair shout. Victor was listening too, with a smirk on his face.

"No, I should _go and help Logan_!" Gambit was shouting stubbornly.

"_Should not!" _Blair bellowed. "You need to say with me! I told you what Emma saw! I'm going to _die_!"

Victor suddenly looked around expectantly. "Emma _saw? _Blair is going to _die?_" he said curiously. "Who's Emma? Another mutant? And who's going to kill Blair? _Me_, maybe?"

"No one's going to kill Blair! Blair's not going to die!" Logan screamed.

There was a shuffling of feet from the back of the motel, and then silence. Logan hoped that Gambit and Blair had realized how loud they'd been shouting and retreated to another hiding place.

There was a grave silence as Logan listened for more words. When he heard none, he stared at Victor for a moment and readied himself to say something, but was interrupted before he could do so.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute…shouldn't take too long to…" Victor cut himself off and sprinted down the hall before Logan had a chance to halt him.

Logan, his eyes now filling with hatred, dashed after his brother with only one thing on his mind.

_Protect Blair._

I LOVE YOUUU!

-twitch- Sorry, random outburst of affection… -shudders-

xD That really was random. Haha.

Ya know whattt? I actually wrote this chapter Friday, but I was _sooo _unsure of it when I read it over that I didn't post it. But I like it. And I hope you do too. –hopeful face- (:

Anyway, review, reviewww. xP


	14. Kiss

YOOO.

:D

Tankoo for the reviews. (:

What is your favorite, uh, CANDY? :D

I don't really eat candy, actually, because I am a health nutter. xD But I like Twix and Sour Gummy Worms on occasion. (:

PS: Oh my God, I just saw Gran Torino last night. It was an unbelievably amazing movie. It was SO intense, if you haven't seen it yet, GO AND WATCH IT. It's amazing. Clint Eastwood is _sooo _talented, as a director and an actor. (:

_Logan, his eyes now filling with hatred, dashed after his brother with only one thing on his mind._

_Protect Blair. _

Logan had hardly made it down the hall when he heard Blair scream bloody murder. His brother was faster than him, but he was tougher…he could beat him….

It wasn't difficult at all to decipher which room Blair was in. Her scent was strong enough, and it was steadily becoming stronger and more distinct, which meant that she was bleeding….

When Logan reached the last room in the hall, he could hear Blair begging, "Ouch—_ouch! _Get _off! _Please!_"_

The door wasn't locked, nor was it even closed, so all Logan had to do was walk in—not that he would've stopped if the door had been closed _and _bolted shut.

So Logan entered. He wasn't exactly being quiet, but Victor didn't even seem to notice, or he was just ignoring him. Logan sensed it was the second choice.

Victor had Blair pinned to the wall by her shoulders. He was digging his nails into them, so, naturally, they were bleeding. Blair was feebly suppressing tears. The site infuriated Logan.

"_Victor!" _he snarled. Victor kept his eyes unblinkingly on Blair, smirking, but he did respond to his brother.

"Weren't you supposed to wait in the lobby, Jimmy?" he replied coolly.

"No," Logan replied sharply. "Let Blair go. _Now_," he added hotly.

"Eh…" Victor said mockingly, "no thanks."

"Get off!" Blair mumbled, stricken.

Logan hadn't the slightest clue of what to do. He _wanted _to attack Victor, but he had a feeling that Blair would be finished off if he tried to.

"This. Is. _Ridiculous_," Logan snarled quietly, still staring at his brother scornfully.

While Logan argued with himself about how to decapitate his brother without Blair getting decapitated herself, Blair was very suddenly pried from Victor's hands, as if an invisible force had grabbed her away.

Then Victor, dazed by the fact Blair had suddenly been yanked away from him, fell to his feet. He'd been pushed by the same force that had pulled Blair away.

"_What the hell!?" _he growled loudly, hectically getting back on his feet.

Logan hesitated for a moment, not entirely realizing what had happened himself. Invisible force…_invisible _force. Of _course. _Danny.

And Logan had been correct. Danny reappeared in the corner of the room, Blair by his side, bleeding heavily.

Logan heard Danny say to Blair in a very concerned voice, "Blair, are you all right?"

Then Blair shrugged. "Not really," she mumbled painfully.

Still focused on Blair and Danny, Logan hardly noticed his brother charging at him full-speed—that is, until Blair shouted, "Logan—_Logan_!Look _out_!"

Logan tilted his head imperceptibly and his eyes widened as he scarcely dodged his brothers' attack. He heard Blair emit a sigh of relief from the other end of the room and mumble, "Be _careful_."

"I _think _I can take care of myself, _little _girl," Logan called back to Blair. She seemed to hold back a slight smirk.

Victor collected himself from the other side of the room and went after Logan again. Blair turned her head away and looked to Danny, then said, "Go get Gambit."

"What? And leave you here to get the crap beaten out of you? I don't think so," Danny objected.

"Dan…" Blair began slowly, "go get Gambit. I'll be fine. Logan can hold his stupid brother off…" she concluded unsurely.

"Wow, you sound _so _confident in him," Danny snorted miserably.

"Well, he could still lose…maybe…but that's unlikely…uh….right?" she muttered, her eyes trailing over to Victor and Logan who were busy trying to rip each other to pieces.

"Who says it's unlikely? He could lose…" Danny disagreed.

"Danny, just go get Gambit. _Please_. He ran off somewhere after I snapped at him…he said he was going off to help Logan…but then Logan came in here and…" her voice slipped away and she nodded.

Danny took a quick, concerned glance at Blair's bleeding shoulders before agreeing in a very constricted voice, "Fine. I'll be back." Then he trotted hastily out of the room.

Unfortunately, almost immediately after Danny left the room, Blair heard the very distinct sound of cracking metal come from the other end of the room. The end of the room where Victor and Logan happened to be fighting….

Blair's head turned sharply in the two brothers' direction. The sight she saw was both horrifying and disappointing. Victor was standing over Logan, smiling maliciously, and Logan had blacked out. The cracking metal had been his skull.

"Did you just…_crack his skull open_?" Blair gasped, horrified.

Victor smirked and didn't look her way, but he replied in a very pleased voice, "Yeah." Then he hesitated and added, "D'you think if I choked him well enough he'd still heal?"

"Yeah, he would! You can't beat him, you asshole!" Blair shrieked, shouting the insulting words before she had a chance to actually hear them. Once she realized what she had just said, her eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

Victor didn't say a thing for a few seconds. But after those few noiseless moments, he hurried to the other end of the room where Blair was.

Blair stared up at him hopelessly, then said nervously, "I mean…of _course_ you can beat him…ha, ha…but he's still stronger than you…not that you're not strong…and I'm going to stop talking…" her voice trailed off tensely.

Victor glanced at her curiously, a smirk toying around his lips. "How old are you, kid?" he asked calmly.

"Uh…thirteen…" Blair mumbled, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. "Actually…my birthday's next week…I'll be fourteen…." Blair eyed him optimistically. "I'd really like to _celebrate _that birthday," she said, swallowing hard.

Victor cocked one eyebrow interestedly. "I _hate _it how everyone thinks I'm going to kill them," he said coolly, suppressing a grim smile.

"Oh, so you're not going to kill me?" Blair said hopefully, her eyes brightening.

"No," Victor clarified, "I am. I was just saying. If they already _know _I'm going to kill them…well, it doesn't come as big as a shock to them when I attack…."

Blair frowned at him, terrified, and stammered, "Oh…okay…so s-since you're going to kill me—um—actually, Logan _is _stronger than you. He could beat you in _anything_, oh yeah, and you're _still _an asshole." Blair had finished her sentence with a weakly confident tone of voice.

Victor's eyes had narrowed into slits by this point, and he growled, "Well, you're a _bitch._" His nails lengthened themselves incredibly and he said, "So, any last words?"

Blair, her hands trembling by now, croaked, "D-duck."

Victor shot Blair a look that questioned her sanity. "Duck?" he repeated, "what the hell does that—?"

Logan had regained himself from the other end of the room and launched himself at Victor with an attempt to slice his head clean off. However, his claws missed by only an inch, and, although they didn't knock Victor's head off his shoulders, they _did _leave three nasty, deep cuts on the back of his neck. Crimson blood began to seep out of the slashes.

"That's _it_, Jimmy," Victor snarled, beginning to lose patience. "We're finishing this now." He turned quickly away from Blair, leaving her trembling on the floor, and faced his rage-filled brother.

"Fine by me," Logan agreed immediately. "Get ready to _die_, Victor."

"I'm ready when you are, brother," Victor said quietly.

Blair turned her head away as Logan and Victor attacked each other. She was sick of watching them fight so aimlessly. If Logan killed Victor, what would it _really _accomplish? It wouldn't bring Kayla back…. And if Victor killed Logan…well, Blair didn't exactly know what _he _would gain.

Gambit and Danny running into the room as Blair got to her feet. Gambit looked incredibly anxious, and Danny still looked concerned.

"Blair…I'm sorry I left…_look _at your shoulders…I didn't think that—"

"Gambit, shut up and go help Logan!" Blair interrupted sternly.

"Right, right," Gambit said quickly, rushing over to assist Logan.

Danny gripped Blair by the arm when Gambit went to help Logan. "Hey, are your shoulders okay?"

Blair shook her head slowly. "They sting," she said quietly, "but I'm all right, really. We need to get out of here."

"No, _you _need to get out of here. I need to help," Danny clarified.

"Dan!" Blair exclaimed. "You don't stand a chance. All you can do is become invisible—you can't…_fight_…" she said carefully.

"Yes, I can!" Danny replied, seemingly offended. "I can fight! But _you _can't."

"Well then, I can fight just as much as you can!" Blair hissed.

"NO!" Danny shouted. "Blair, just go wait outside in the hall…please…Gambit, Logan, and I will fight the…uh…whatever the other guy's name is," he promised.

"Victor," Blair mumbled.

"Right, we'll fight Victor off," Danny corrected, smiling promisingly.

"I don't—I don't want you to get hurt," Blair mumbled, blushing furiously and dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Hey," Danny said calmly, tilting Blair's chin up so she would look at him, "I won't get hurt."

And then he kissed her.

------

;D Awwww.

So, whatssss gonnaaa happennn? (:

Two reviews, maybe?

TOMORROWS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOOOTTT! xD

Luv ya. :)

PS: Ignoreee spelling mistakes/typos/blahhh. x]


	15. More Trouble

I'm drinking water! :D

Yayyy.

I was trying to think of more utterly pointless questions, but my flying squirrel-ish brain couldn't come up with anything except, instead of _what's your favorite book—_

What's your _least _favorite book! (:

Mine's "Crash" by Jerry Spinelli. Icky book. It was too predictable. ):

Enjoy the awesomeness of this chapter (ha). ;)

"_Hey," Danny said calmly, tilting Blair's chin up so she would look at him, "I won't get hurt."_

_And then he kissed her._

Blair's eyes widened as Danny kissed her in a pleasant surprise attack. She hadn't been expecting to be kissed. She'd actually never been kissed before, and she hadn't even been sure Danny liked her the way she liked him, but it was all clear now. They felt the exact same way about each other.

But sadly, just as Blair was getting into the kiss, Danny pulled away, smiling broadly, and said quietly, "Go wait in the hall."

Blair blinked rapidly for a few moments, regaining her thoughts, before she choked out, "But—but—"

"Blair," Danny began exasperatedly. The desperate expression on his face was enough to make Blair flinch. "Please."

"Fine," Blair sniffed. "But I'll still be watching…and if you get hurt…" her voice trailed off threateningly.

"I know, I know," Danny sighed, "you'll come in here and make a miserable attempt to save me from Logan's psycho brother."

"Exactly," Blair replied, smirking.

"You're so stubborn," Danny groaned. Now, instead of sorrow filling his expression, amusement and affection did.

Blair simply smiled, then said in an unusually dreamy voice, "I know."

The ends of Danny's mouth twitched as he hardly held back an incredibly grim smile. Then he pecked Blair on the cheek and ushered her out the door and into the hall.

So Blair was left in the musty motel corridor while Danny was inside, fighting against a mutant whose life meant absolutely nothing to her. However, Danny's life was quite the opposite. _He _couldn't get hurt. It would kill her. And she wasn't just being overly dramatic when she assured herself of that fact, it would quite literally be like a bullet through the heart. She couldn't lose anymore people she cared about….

Blair leaned up against the smoldering motel wall and peered through the window into the other room. The window was horribly filthy, and looking through it was a difficult task. The sight was hardly visible thanks to the windows' poor performance.

The only thing Blair knew she was seeing correctly was the shadow of someone being propelled across the tiny room and into a wall. Her heart gave a leap—there was a high chance that the shadow was Danny. He was the youngest and weakest in the battle, after all. He could be finished off much easier than Gambit or Logan could.

The shadowed figure stood up off the ground, brushed himself off, and headed back into battle. He seemed to have handled being thrown against a wall much better than Blair would've suspected.

But then, only a moment later, the same figure was hurled across the room again. And this time—Blair knew it was Danny, for he gave a great yelp of pain.

Blair hurried back over to the door that led into the room and clenched her hand tight on the copper doorknob. She shoved her ear against the battered wood of the door and listened intently for anymore yells or cries from Danny, ready to barge in and assist him if necessary.

However, just as Danny did scream again, Blair heard the barely audible sound of footsteps behind her. But she stupidly assumed that her ears were playing tricks on her, and began turning the doorknob.

But she seized doing so when she, very distinctly this time, heard the sound of what seemed like a gun being cocked only inches behind her. Her breathing suddenly unusually shallow, Blair dropped the hand that was clinging to the doorknob so that it hung limply by her side and said, "Who is it?" in an unusually cool voice.

Whoever was behind her emitted a crazily maniacal cackle and said, "Figure it out."

Blair shut her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. The voice from behind her was her sister's voice. But Emma had been the person who had come to warn her of her death…she must've been hearing incorrectly. "Emma?" she whispered unsurely.

"Yes, it's Emma, you moron!" her sister sneered. "Don't recognize the voice? It doesn't surprise me, you've _always _been unusually dull." She cocked the gun a second time and shoved the cool metal against Blair's skull.

Blair's speech was reduced to stammering, "But—but—you came to—to warn me…."

"Don't you see, Blair, I _tricked _you! I never had a vision you were going to die, I just made that up—I'm working for Stryker just as Victor is," Emma explained excitedly.

Blair's eyes shot open and she narrowed them into thin slits. Instead of stammering now, she sounded appalled. _"What?" _she croaked. "I knew you hated me, Emma—but I never thought you'd stoop so—so low—working for Stryker? _Why?_"

Emma giggled shrilly and said, "_Because _of the most obvious reason—I hate you. Stryker told me that I'd be able to get rid of you if I worked for him—he said he was keeping tabs on you because of your—er—'unique', as he put it, mutation. He told me if I worked hard and well you'd either be locked up on the Three Mile Island or murdered—and I thought either option was acceptable."

"Oh, really?" Blair mumbled, struggling to keep a calm tone. "Anything else you'd like to confide to me in? Anything at all that you've kept secret or lied about?"

Emma smirked nastily and menace lit up her insane face. "Much more," she said truthfully. "But later, of course. Now, come along quietly and I won't blow your brains out here and now."

"You won't even if I don't come along quietly," Blair replied, piecing together the next stage of Emma's plan. "You and Victor—Victor is working with you, isn't he?—know what Logan, Danny, and Gambit will all come after me—it's a trap to get us all, am I right?"

Emma's eyes bulged for a second, clearly not expecting her sisters cleverness. However, her eyes quickly returned to their normal size and she mumbled, "Well, well, well…seems like you've got it all figured out, haven't you, sis?"

"Seems like it," Blair muttered in vague agreement. "I've gotta hand it to you, _sis_, you sure are a decent actress. Ever consider theatre as a career choice?" she complimented disgustedly.

"No," Emma disagreed immediately, suddenly letting out a mad giggle, "I like this better."

[Logan/Victor/Gambit/Danny]

Logan clutched a ragged chair beside him, crushing it in pure rage. His brother was a tough egg to crack—which he had already assumed, of course. Victor had never been one to be defeated easily.

Beads of sweat hectically rolled down Logan's forehead. He wiped them away on his shredded sleeve and glanced at Gambit, who was struggling to hold Victor off while Logan recomposed himself.

Danny, Blair's little 'boyfriend', (who he noticed had _just kissed her_. He could hardly wait to give Danny a little "talking to" after this battle was over) had been thrown across the room and into the wall too many times to count. He was practically useless. His power was defensive, not offensive, which made it entirely fruitless in the current situation.

Logan leapt forward, shoving his way past Gambit, and thrust his claws through his merciless brothers' chest. Victor growled inhumanely and managed to shove Logan off of him, leaving five scratch marks down the side of his face in the process.

The marks healed instantly, and Logan launched himself at his brother again, but Victor lurched out of the way just in time. Logan growled viscously in response.

[Blair/Emma]

Emma had tied Blair's hands tightly behind her back and shoved her silver hand gun in her pocket. However, she was careful to keep her hand incredibly close to her pocket just in case.

Now she was standing in front of the grayish wall Blair had leaned up against in order to peer through the window previously. Her expression was rather blank as her eyes traced the cracks in the wall.

"What are you _doing_?" Blair demanded after minutes of watching her sister stare blankly into space.

"Mmm, wonder if I should interrupt Victor now? He told me to after I'd gotten Blair…" Emma mumbled to herself, quite unconcerned of Blair's question.

But Blair could put two-and-two together. Emma was attempting to signal Victor somehow without Logan, Gambit, and Danny noticing.

"Trying to signal your partner, eh?" Blair assumed anxiously.

Emma's eyes glanced over at Blair briefly before retreating back to the gray wall. "That's just it. He _said _I should just bang on the wall a couple of times, and he'll come. Logan will probably be too wrapped up in rage to notice the noise…he'll probably think it was just a motel worker…."

"Nice plan," Blair complimented sarcastically, casting Emma a mocking glare. Unfortunately, although Blair didn't admit it aloud, Emma was probably right. Logan wouldn't notice the pounding on the wall—because he would be too outraged to notice anything besides his brother.

"Worth a shot," Emma hissed under breath. She raised her right hand casually, clenching it into a fist, and rasped on the gray wall as hard and as loudly as she could manage.

[Logan/Victor/Gambit/Danny]

Logan was sweating horribly now. He had just nearly missed getting his head sliced clean off by his sadistic brother.

However, now, instead of Victor readying himself to attack again, his eyes were focused on nothing. He was staring into space, his expression truly blank.

Logan had no idea what Victor was doing. It wasn't like him to stop mid-battle and give his enemy a moment of advantage. Did he hear or smell something peculiar? Logan sniffed and listened hard—but all he heard was a loud thumping noise coming from outside the room. That wasn't it. That could be _anything._

He gave up after a few moments, deciding that he should just use Victor's moment of sudden weakness to his greatest advantage. He snarled quietly, took a deep breath, and positioned himself to strike at Victor again.

But just as he was about to jump at him, Victor snapped out of his gaze and smiled menacingly. "Well, Jimmy," he said coolly. "I've gotta get going—but I'll see you around." Then he sprinted in his cat-like way out the door before Logan had a chance to even take a breath.

And Logan didn't even run after him, because he was so incredibly puzzled by the fact that his brother had just taken off without even a vague explanation during an intense battle. _Never _had Victor done that before, not even when they had both been on the same team.

Nevertheless, once Logan regained his thoughts, he emitted a growl that was similar to that of a furious wolf, and ran after his brother, screaming as he did so—but he was too late. His brother had already gone.

"I _lost _him! _Again_!" he snarled as Danny and Gambit rushed to his side.

"It's okay," Gambit said in an unconvincing voice. "You'll get him…you'll get him…" he assured him nervously.

Logan fell to his knees, trembling in defined rage and puzzlement, and then gazed at both Gambit and Danny—but his eyes were mostly focused on Danny. _"You_," he snarled, pointing a sweating finger at the boy.

"Me?" Danny mumbled hoarsely, caressing a dark purple bruise on his cheek.

"_You _kissed Blair! _You kissed Blair!_" he shouted furiously. He stood up straight and shot Danny an I-am-going-to-kill-you glare. Then he started to stalk towards him, his adamantium claws thrusting out of his knuckles.

"Hey," Danny said nervously, backing up as Logan advanced towards him. "Don't do anything drastic…so, I kissed Blair. We _like _each other."

Gambit gripped Logan tightly by the shoulder and then said to Danny, "Don't mind him, he's a little _over _protective."

Logan, knowing that there was no possible way of denying that fact anymore, did not respond to Gambit, but still glared fiercely at Danny.

"S-speaking of Blair," Danny spluttered, glancing fearfully at Logan's claws, "where _is _she? I thought she would've come back in by now…."

Logan shoved Gambit away from him and turned to the door. "Blair!" he called anxiously, but there was no reply.

Gambit, Logan, and Danny all exchanged the same terrified look. They didn't even have to go snooping around the motel searching for Blair, they knew the truth automatically.

Blair was in deep trouble. _Again._

---

(:

Review. DO IT. TAKE THREE SECONDS OUT OF YOUR LIFE AND DO IT. PLEASE. XD

Well, hope you likededed that chapter. :D

More is coming soon, as always. BUT REVIEW. Srsslyyy. Pleaseee. (:

Tankoo. ily. :DDD


	16. Birthday Death

Yoo. Hi. (:

Yeah, my squirrel brain has failed me and I couldn't come up with a question—therefore I have none. xP

WAIT—did I say favorite actress yet?

Well, if I did, too bad. :P

FAVORITE ACTRESS?

I like Drew Barrymore and Anne Hathaway. (:

_Blair was in deep trouble. Again._

[Logan/Gambit/Danny]

It was silent for several moments while the shock settled in. Danny and Logan were looking especially panicked, while Gambit appeared rather annoyed. In order to interrupt the awkward silence, Danny finally choked out, "This _sucks_."

Logan's face was tomato red as Danny spoke, and he bellowed, "This is _your _fault!" and shoved Danny to the floor.

Danny didn't stand back up. He stayed down until he was sure it was safe and said in an oddly hollow voice, "_My fault? _How the hell is it _my _fault?"

"Yes, _your _fault, bub—_you _told her to go wait in the hall! _I _wouldn't have told her to do that!" Logan shouted, his hands clenched into fists and his whole sweaty body trembling.

"Yes you would have!" Danny spat back angrily. "I did that for her protection! I didn't think that she was gonna—gonna get taken!" Danny's eyes gleamed with fury as he stared at Logan.

"Well—" Logan began harshly, cutting himself off before he'd hardly begun the sentence. "Wait…that must be why Victor left the battle so randomly—to get Blair." His cold eyes darted back and forth between Danny and Gambit for some source of agreement.

"Yeah…that makes sense…" Gambit replied uneasily, his expression of pure puzzlement faltering slightly. "Did you hear that banging on the wall during the battle? That happened right when Victor started acting unusual. What do you think that meant?"

Logan and Danny both exchanged a confused look (that still contained hatred towards each other) before Danny spoke out, "Maybe…maybe it was a signal…."

"A _signal_?" Logan said gruffly, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Are you trying to say Victor is _working _with someone else? That doesn't seem like something he'd—"

"No, no, the kid's on to something!" Gambit interrupted understandingly. "Stryker might be forcing Victor to work with someone else."

Thoughts and assumptions swirled around Logan's mind haphazardly as he considered that possibility. "Well…maybe…" he agreed stubbornly. Then he cocked one eyebrow and added, "All right, assuming Victor _is _working with someone else, who's that 'someone else'?"

"I dunno," Gambit and Danny said at the same time, a new wave of befuddlement flushing their expressions.

"Well, I don't think that's the most important thing right now," Logan said carefully. "We need to catch up to Victor before he—um—does bad things…to Blair…."

Danny and Gambit both shuddered in response to Logan's words.

[Blair/Victor/Emma]

Blair didn't know where she was.

Emma had been quick to rush her out of the motel, hands still bound behind her back, as soon as she'd slammed her fist on the wall to get Victor's attention. They had hurried right out of the motel shortly after, and kept walking for about a half an hour—although it had felt longer. The outside air was sticky and humid, and the sun was just beginning to set as they entered the woods behind the motel.

Now they were inside, what felt like, the heart of the woods. It was black as night within the trees, and Blair wasn't sure if that was because the sun _had _indeed gone completely down, or if the thick oaks and pines just blocked out any trace of light.

"W-where are we?" Blair demanded, glancing at the darkened outline of her sister leaning up against a tree.

"The woods, smart one," Emma sneered impatiently. "We're meeting Victor here—better than in front of the motel—Logan and the other two would catch us right away…."

So Blair waited in silence, her heart hammering away in her chest faster than it ever had before. She was going to die…she was going to die: That's all she could think about at the moment. Maybe she wouldn't die _right _away, but she was going to die eventually—Victor wasn't going to let her get out of this situation alive.

It had hardly been three minutes when the outline of Victor Creed showed up in the woods. He hurried over to Emma immediately—completely ignoring Blair for now—and said to her, "It _took _you long enough to signal me back there."

"_Excuse _me," Emma snorted carefully. She seemed to feel as comfortable around Victor as Blair did. "Blair and I got caught up in small talk." She smirked weakly before adding, "Do you have the flashlight I asked you to bring? I can't see a thing."

"Funny, _I _can see perfectly well," Victor replied, fishing a large flashlight out of his coat pocket.

"Of course _you _can," Emma huffed, snatching the flashlight out of his hands. "And thanks," she added feebly, flicking the switch on so that the flashlight illuminated the darkened woods. "Blair's over there," she told Victor quietly, shining the blinding light in her face.

Blair blinked rapidly and squinted her eyes. "Would you shine that thing _away _from me?" she hissed.

Victor's eyes trailed over to Blair for a mere second, but his body didn't change position at all. "Great…" he hummed quietly, suddenly striding over to her. "It'll just take me a second to finish _her _off—" he said threateningly.

Blair's face whitened as his nails grew, and she was actually pleased when Emma interrupted.

"_No!" _Emma said sharply but still carefully. "Stryker _said _you have to control yourself until you've got Logan and the other two—you can do what you wish to her after that—"

Victor's viscous grin flickered slightly and his hands fell to his sides. "Well," he mumbled unpleasantly, "looks like I've got something to look forward to…."

The pinkish tint came back to Blair's face as Victor stalked away from her, looking miserable. She sighed quietly in relief.

"How far is the place where Stryker suggested we set up the trap?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's two days' time away from here," Victor replied immediately, sounding confident.

"Two _days_?" Emma sighed, looking depressed.

Victor shrugged uncaringly. "If it were up to me, _I'd _set up the trap closer to this motel—but Stryker's got cameras hidden all over that place, so he can watch just in case something happens—then he'll know to send back up—not that he'll _need _to," Victor explained irritably.

Emma mumbled something that wasn't audible and then said in a falsely cheered-up voice, "Oh, well then, how are we getting there?"

"Car," Victor said, sliding his hand back into the pocket that had contained the flashlight and taking out a single key. "I'd rather go by foot, as always, but you know Stryker…controlling bastard…" he mumbled.

Emma nodded in suppressed agreement and said, "Let's get going before Logan catches up." She came over to Blair and seized her by the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Blair squealed. "Ouch…watch the shoulders!" she snarled.

Emma, being the cruel girl she is, gripped Blair even tighter by the shoulder and shoved her forward, snapping, "Walk!"

Blair stayed silent and did as she was told, not wanting to stir up any more trouble. Victor led the way to the car—it was parked only a mile away from where they were in forest. It only took a few minutes to get there.

Emma quickly shoved Blair into the car and slammed the door behind her. Victor got into the passengers seat—Emma was going to drive. She started the car as soon as she got in and sped through the woods at top speed.

As her sister was speeding through woods and the wind was whipping against her face thanks to an open window, Blair remembered something. Victor had said that it would take two days' time to get to the place Stryker had told them to set up the trap.

She was going to be fourteen in two days—her birthday was in two days—and she was also going to die in two days….

---

Well, that was a shorter-than-usual chapter, I think. :P

I had to write quickly. My stupid lab top is thisclose to dying. xD

Anyway. Review. (:


	17. Running

Hi. :]

Tankoo for the luffly reviews. :D

[happy dances]

Since I've received those reviews, I solemnly swear not to send my ninja weasels [and chipmunks] to bite your hands off.

Ily. :D

_She was going to be fourteen in two days—her birthday was in two days—and she was also going to die in two days…._

And an _awful _two days it was.

For forty-eight unrealistically torturous hours, Blair didn't sleep, eat, or drink a thing. She just sat in the back seat of the rusty, smelly car with her traitor sister driving recklessly.

The two days were never-ending. She could hardly believe the moment when her sister said "Only twelve more hours or so—" when it had felt like they'd been driving endlessly.

Finally, when Emma oh-so-gleefully stated that they were only an hour from their destination, Blair actually perked up a little—but then her mood dropped rapidly when she remembered that she was going to die. Even the fact that it was now her birthday and she was fourteen hardly cheered her up.

"Hey," she called weakly to her sister as she turned a corner on the dirt road.

"What?" Emma snapped, still sounding slightly perky.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Blair reminded her quietly, smiling grimly.

"No, I don't think I do," Emma snorted. "Except maybe _bye_, but I'll save that for later."

Blair shuddered slightly before saying coldly, "It's my _birthday_. You must've at least remembered _that _much, sis."

"Oh…well, when _I _turned fourteen, you didn't remember my damn birthday," Emma reminded her, sounding falsely wounded.

"Er…Emma…I was, like, three…or maybe four…I dunno, I was a toddler," Blair said mockingly, unable to hold back a small smile.

"Oh…oh…whatever.... Poor, poor Blair, no one remembered her birthday." Emma giggled in a manically shrill way and focused her eyes back on the road.

Blair's eyes narrowed into slits and she snorted, "Seriously, do you _practice _your stupid laugh? Or is it just naturally inhuman?"

"It's a gift, actually," Emma replied confidently, emitting another high pitched giggle.

Blair didn't bother to reply. She sighed uneasily, closed her eyes, and leaned against the polyester seat—praying that Logan would possibly be able to save her again.

[Logan/Gambit/Danny]

"Logan—Logan—L_ogan_," Gambit said irritably, following Logan through many thick shrubs and trees of different variation.

Logan turned swiftly to Gambit. He looked simply awful. There were heavy bags under his eyes which pointed out how unbearably tired he was, while his hair was untidy and sticking up in the back of his head. Not to mention that his whole body was sweating and his clothes were torn apart.

"Logan, you look _terrible—_have you slept since we left the motel?" Gambit said, actually sounding slightly concerned.

"Actually," Logan groaned, yawning stiffly, "I haven't_ really _slept since we brought Blair to the hospital—and even then I didn't sleep well."

Gambit looked to Danny for his advice. He wanted them to take a short break from following Blair's path just so they could all rest, but Logan refused to stop. He said even one hour lost was too much to risk.

Danny shrugged unsurely and rested his head on the trunk of an oak tree. Truthfully, he didn't want to stop at all. He felt the same as Logan did—unable to fathom the possibility of losing Blair.

Gambit groaned and said, "We're all going to pass out from exhaustion if we don't stop soon."

"N-no," Logan replied quietly, yawning once again, "Blair's scent is stronger than it was a few hours ago. W-we're (he yawned again) going to catch up to her soon."

"You _said _that a day ago," Gambit grunted.

"Well, I lied a day ago," Logan replied tiredly. "I just wanted you to shut your damn mouth. Now I'm telling the truth," he said grimly, grinning with false innocence.

"Oh, come _on_," Gambit argued, "the thing _I _care about most right now is resting—" he paused when he noticed the furious look on Logan's face, then continued carefully, "not that I _don't _care about Blair, because I do. But I think I'm going to collapse."

"Well, _that sucks_," Logan said mockingly. "Get yourself together and keep walking."

Gambit, still groaning with impatience and exhaustion, quit speaking and trudged stubbornly alongside Logan. Danny was following closely behind the two of them.

[Blair/Victor/Emma]

"We're here," Emma said perkily, quickly cutting the cars' engine off and hopping out of the driver's seat.

Blair glanced around at their destination. It didn't appear special at all. It was just woods—dozens and dozens of trees surrounded them, all tall and very healthy-looking.

"_This _is the spot where Stryker wants you to set up the trap?" Blair snorted, not impressed. "There's nothing 'special' about this place. It's just the woods!"

"Oh, shut up, you little brat," Emma snapped, eagerly opening Blair's door and pulling her out. "Apparently there's hidden cameras around here…can't see them, though—"

"Maybe that's why they're called _hidden _cameras, Emma," Blair said slowly, obviously mocking her.

Emma, realizing that she had indeed sounded utterly moronic, clenched her teeth and anger and hissed, "Victor, what's the 'trap' supposed to be like, exactly?"

Victor had just gotten out of the rusty car. He slammed the door shut and replied, "It's simple. We tie the girl to a tree, make her bleed so her scent will become stronger—and Jimmy will show up eventually. He can't be that far behind. You're in charge of grabbing the kid, er, Danny—I'll take care of the other two."

Blair couldn't help but to scoff and say, "What kind of 'trap' is _that_? Logan will just beat you."

"Don't be so sure," Victor replied simply, baring his teeth in a threatening way.

Blair swallowed hard and said no more. Emma gripped her roughly by the arm, and said, "Should I just tie her to any tree?"

"Any tree," Victor assured her, nodding.

After dragging Blair to the nearest tree, Emma shoved her up against the trunk and tied her body to it. Giggling gleefully, she said, "Now stay put, Blair—oh, and I think it would be wise to shut you up." She hastily retrieved a blue cloth from her back pocket and tied it around Blair's mouth, forbidding her from speaking.

"Mmm!" Blair screamed, but the cloth made her voice muffled and barely audible.

Emma and Victor both smirked, obviously pleased with themselves.

"Next step?" Emma asked, facing Victor.

Victor smiled grimly and trudged over to Blair, who was struggling in the ropes, then said happily, "Make her bleed." He raised his hand up and slashed at Blair's arm. His nails cut through her flesh as easily as a knife cuts through butter, and blood poured out of the wound.

Blair let out a muffled yelp and winced as the blood rolled down her arm and a crimson stain appeared on her sleeve.

Victor chuckled in a pleased way and walked back over to Emma, told her that they just had to wait for Logan (or "Jimmy" in his case) to come, and then they both retreated behind some trees a few feet away from the tree Blair was bound to.

[Logan/Gambit/Danny]

Gambit had begun complaining about lack of sleep again. He'd shut up for about an hour, but then he just couldn't seem to resist starting up once again. Logan and Danny both groaned and pleaded him to shut up, but he didn't. Suddenly, Logan perked his head up and sniffed.

"Hey…hey…d'you smell that?" he asked eagerly.

"No," Gambit said shortly, "_I'm _not an animal, and neither is Danny."

Logan decided to just ignore Gambit's rude remark, and he sniffed again. Blair's scent was awfully strong, stronger than it had ever been before—that meant she was close by, and bleeding. "I can smell Blair…her scent is really strong…she's close…very, very close…" he said confidently, his pace in walking quickening.

Gambit and Danny had to run to keep up with him.

"Hey, Logan, wait up," Danny whined, running next to Gambit who was catching up with Logan.

After three short minutes of Logan running through the trees (and Gambit and Danny struggling to keep up with him) they saw Blair, bound to a thick-trunked oak tree.

"Blair! Blair!" Danny and Logan both called eagerly. Gambit simply smiled at her, his sullen face appearing oddly more exhausted than ever.

However, Blair didn't seem quite as ecstatic to see them. She shook her head rapidly and tried to yell them something, but the cloth around her mouth wouldn't allow her to.

Gambit seemed to understand, and his grin vanished. "Wait…Logan…hold on…what if Victor's around here?"

Logan sniffed and mumbled, "Well…I do smell him…but I've got to get Blair…."

Blair shook her head more forcefully, trying to warn Logan to stay where he was, but he didn't quite understand, so he continued to walk closer to her. Once he was close enough, his claws emitted from his hands, and he used them to cut through the ropes that were binding her. She fell to her knees, ripped the cloth off of her mouth, and shouted, "Logan, get _out _of here!"

"Wh—" Unfortunately, Logan was interrupted as his brother lunged from behind a nearby tree and tackled him to the ground.

At the same time, Blair heard Danny scream, and then looked over to see that Emma had him by the hair—with her silver hand gun cocked and at his head.

Logan growled furiously and shouted, "Get the hell off of me, Victor!"

Victor simply chuckled evilly and hacked at Logan's face while Logan shouted.

Suddenly, with a burst of strength, Logan shoved his brother off of him as the wounds on his face quickly healed over.

Victor stood up abruptly, his expression simply amused, while Logan's was constricted and enraged. Logan was also panting heavily, while Victor was not.

"Hey, you're not _worn down_, are you, Jimmy?" he sneered.

"No," Logan panted. "I'm not," he added, snarling slightly.

"Seems like you are, bro," Victor chuckled, thrusting himself at Logan and pinning him against the trunk of the tree Blair was recently tied to.

"_Get off!" _Logan snarled ferociously.

Victor gripped Logan tightly by the neck and smiled. "Jimmy, you _suck _at this fighting thing," he said, chuckling grimly. "You sure you're not tired? Not even a little?" He tightened his grip on Logan's neck.

Logan tried to thrust his claws through his brothers' skin, but, for some odd reason, his aim seemed off. He really _was _exhausted. "Gambit—Gambit!" he gasped, "Get—Victor—GET—HIM!"

However, Gambit was unable to do anything, for if he did, Emma threatened to blow Danny's brains out. "Sorry…sorry Logan," he said pleadingly, staring helplessly at Danny.

And eventually, from lack of oxygen, consciousness slipped away from Logan, and he blacked out. Victor, smiling victoriously, released his grip on Logan's neck and he fell to the ground. Then he turned swiftly to Gambit, grinning maliciously.

Gambit raised his hands up to defend himself, but Emma shot him a threatening look and shoved the gun against Danny's skull, causing him to flinch, so Gambit dropped his hands back to his sides and sighed.

Victor grabbed Gambit by the neck, just as he had Logan, and he fell unconscious in only a few seconds.

Danny, with Emma still gripping his hair, called to Blair who, surprisingly, hadn't run off yet, "Blair—run—RUN!"

But Blair seemed to be frozen on the spot. Victor had defeated both Logan and Gambit—how was that _possible_? Logan had seemed weak, and Blair didn't know why. But it was probably her fault—he probably wore himself out searching for her. However, Victor had only defeated Gambit because he'd wanted to protect Danny….

"I'll take the kid to the car," Emma said happily, grinning evilly at Danny. "You can take care of Blair…."

Blair's head snapped up, and she glanced at Victor, horror revealed in her eyes. Surprisingly, she managed to splutter, "I d-don't suppose you'd l-let me go because it's my birthday—?"

Victor laughed in amusement, then smirked and replied, "Nope." His nails grew longer than Blair had ever seen them grow before, and he stepped towards her.

So, naturally, she ran.

-----

OH NO. ALL HOPE IS LOST.

:P

Reviewwww. REVIEW. YOU ALL WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. xD

You know you do. –wink-

(:


	18. Condition

_One _review. _Really? _Gosh, you all hate me. ):

Review. REVIEW. Or I shall stop posting. BWAHAHAHA.

Okay, actually, I won't—but seriously, I update more usually than most authors—so shouldn't I get a few reviews? Eh? ;)

Still love you guys anyway, though. :3

Question:

What is your favorite number?

That was THE only thing I could come up with. I'm sorry it's so stupid. xD

My favorite number is twenty-eight. (:

-huggles-

_Victor laughed in amusement, then smirked and replied, "Nope." His nails grew longer than Blair had ever seen them grow before, and he stepped towards her._

_So, naturally, she ran._

---

It was painful to run at all—so running as fast as Blair could was an extreme challenge. Wind whipped against the wound on her arm, causing it to sting—and tree branches slapped her in the face as she retreated from Victor.

However, Victor was close behind. _Very _close behind. Blair didn't even know why she was running—she'd be caught. Her heart was thumping rapidly in her aching chest as she sucked in quick breaths of air every second.

However, no matter how fast Blair seemed to run, she still felt Victor's nails brush the back of her neck. Panicking, Blair held back a scream of horror and sped up—before tripping over a tree root embedded into the ground and falling over, getting a mouthful of dirt.

"No, no, _no_," Blair groaned, struggling to get back on her feet.

But before she could, Victor gripped a chunk of her hair in his fist and pulled her off the ground before tossing her into a thicket of bushes. Then, smiling as he did so, he put his foot on top of her stomach while she was lying painfully on the ground—forbidding her from getting back up.

Blair's face was petrified with fear. Tears were beginning to rush to her mud brown eyes as she stared helplessly up at Victor, not even attempting to get back on her feet.

"Have anything to say?" Victor taunted, kneeling down next to Blair's trembling body with his teeth bared and his nails grown to their fullest potential.

"Er…" Blair stammered, "please…don't…kill…me? I g-guess that would be the right thing to say…."

Victor stared at her; amused; resisting the urge to laugh. Blair didn't find anything amusing about the current situation—but how many fourteen-year-old girls would be able to see into the mind of a proud killer? Surely not a sane one.

A thought struck Blair as she stared up at Victor, her eyes pleading—she should've touched Gambit or Logan before she'd run off. Then she wouldn't be powerless…she'd at least have a fighting chance…. Logan had been right when he'd first met her; her power was useless. She remembered that day as if it had been only an hour ago. She wished it was that day…then she wouldn't be about to die. But she couldn't bring herself the regret the decision she had made to go against John's word and follow him and Logan; she'd met up with Danny again, and Logan…he seemed to actually _care _about her. It was all worth getting murdered at the end—she just wished it had ended on a better note. What was going to happen to Danny, Gambit, and Logan? Would they be taken to the island? Would they _die_? She prayed they wouldn't—but, sadly, she had no way of helping them out now.

Blair, sweating bullets, dropped all her hurtful thoughts and glanced up at Victor who was still smiling pleasantly.

"Hmm…I'm not sure what to say," he admitted. "Normally I kill my victims right away—but you're younger—so I thought it would be nice to harass you for a bit to spare a few more minutes of your life—but I don't have any idea what to say…"

"You could say…er…," she hesitated and made her voice huskier, "'You know what? I've decided not to kill you. Especially since it's your _birthday_.'"

"Yeah…," Victor hummed, "I _could_, but I won't. And I honestly don't give a shit what _day _it is. I could say happy birthday if you'd like, though," he replied happily, grinning.

"Fine," Blair muttered hopelessly.

Victor's smirk widened. He raised his clawed hand up above Blair and said eagerly, "Happy fourteenth birthday, Blair."

Blair's eyes widened and her face paled out even more. She raised her hands up instinctively to shield her face and squealed desperately, "No—please—don't—I'm begging—I'll do anything—_please_!"

Surprisingly, Blair's begging seemed to work. Victor stared at her curiously, dropped his hand to his side, smirked, and said, "_Anything_?"

Blair, realizing that she might indeed be given a chance to live, nodded frantically and said, "Yeah, anything…anything you want…."

"Well, in that case," said Victor, smirking manically. "Maybe I _will _let you live—but on one condition. And I _never _spare the people I'm going to kill, so you're lucky."

"O…okay…" Blair stammered. "What d-do you want?"

[With Emma]

Emma giggled shrilly as she dragged Danny to the car. "Now sit tight and keep your mouth shut, kid. When Victor comes back we'll go to the island and you can be suited up and _comfortably _experimented on, all right?"

Danny was busy staring in the direction Blair had run. He wanted to believe she would come walking back out of the trees. He wanted to believe she was heading towards the car right now. But he couldn't truly believe it. He doubted anyone had ever made it past Victor alive—and considering she had a few times before, there wasn't the slightest chance she would now. Logan wasn't there to help her, and neither was Gambit, and he obviously couldn't assist her at the moment—not to mention that she was powerless. Victor probably had her pushed up against some tree right now—his claws at her throat…. She was probably crying, begging him to let her go, and maybe she was even thinking of _him _right now.

Cringing at his hopeless thoughts, Danny kept his eyes focused on the woods—but then Emma interrupted his gaze.

"She's not coming back," she said, obviously pleased. "Victor's probably ripping her to pieces as we speak. Poor, poor girl…" she explained gleefully, cackling madly.

Danny snorted disgustedly and said with false hope, "Blair's very good at getting herself out of…of sticky situations."

"She won't this time," Emma assured him happily, her eyes brightening. "She'll _finally _be out of my life. The little bitch…."

Danny's eyes glowered at Emma, all the anger growing from within himself. His face felt like it was on fire, and his eyes were glassy with tears of fury. "Don't. Call. Blair. A. _Bitch_," he snarled.

"I'll call that brat whatever I please," Emma hissed, still giggling with certain madness. "Wish _I _could be there to watch her die. But blood really isn't my thing…and the way Victor kills—well, there'll be blood _all _over." She cackled again before silencing herself and taking a seat in the drivers side of the car.

Danny, the tears of fury in his eyes overflowing, clenched his fists in anger and rage as he still stared at the woods. Emma began to speak again, but he completely blocked out her hideous words. Only one thought was booming in his ears right now, and it was a thought of pure pleading.

_Blair—please escape…._

This chapter is a bit short, but I suppose it's all right. :P

(: Please Review. DO ITTT. ;]


	19. The Selfish and the Selfless

(: Hi, peoples.

Thanks for reviews and such. :D

_Danny, the tears of fury in his eyes overflowing, clenched his fists in anger and rage as he still stared at the woods. Emma began to speak again, but he completely blocked out her hideous words. Only one thought was booming in his ears right now, and it was a thought of pure pleading._

_Blair—please escape…._

_-----_

[Blair/Victor]

_[__"O…okay…" Blair stammered. "What d-do you want?"]_

Victor grinned again, the amusement clearly visible in his expression. "Well," he hesitated, savoring the tense look on Blair's face, "your sister…she…she's not working out too well. She's, to put it 'nicely', a controlling bitch."

A slight look of confusion flickered across Blair's features. "What—? Wait…you're not going to make me…er…kill my sister, right?"

Victor snorted and stared at Blair as if she were an Asylum patient. "_Hell _no," he said, grinning wickedly. "I'd like to do that myself, thanks. _But_…after I get rid of your sister, I'll need another partner. Stryker doesn't want me to work alone, but _I _don't know why. I'm perfectly capable—" Victor hesitated and replaced his amused look with a look of malice. "Anyway," he continued scornfully, before being interrupted by Blair.

"Wait," Blair said fearfully, "_what _is so bad about my sister being your partner?"

Victor's eyes narrowed hatefully. "She's _controlling, _I told you_. _Didn't you hear her yesterday?" He scoffed and made his voice shrilly, "'Oh, Stryker _said _you have to _control _yourself until you've got Jimmy.'"

Blair swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah….yeah…I remember that…."

"Yeah, well," Victor explained, "'Control' isn't a word that's in my vocabulary. And no matter how many times I've explained that to your sister, she just _doesn't _seem to understand." Victor's scornful look disappeared and was replaced with a look of eagerness. "So she's gotta go. But that means I'll need a new partner. I'm afraid if I don't have _some _kind of a partner," he paused and eyed Blair up and down, "then Stryker might call off our, er, agreement…."

"A-agreement?" Blair spluttered, terrified that she was going to say the wrong thing and have her head sliced off.

Victor growled viciously and said, "Never mind that. But—since I need a new partner—that's where _you _come in." His lips slowly formed into an evil smirk as he spoke.

"Wait…" Blair said carefully, finally beginning to understand what Victor wanted from her. "You want _me…_to be your…your _partner_?"

"Smart girl," Victor complimented vaguely.

"But…why _me_?" Blair croaked. "What am _I _supposed to do? I'm fourteen…and my power is kind of—"

"Useful," Victor interjected. "Well, at times," he added, smirking.

"_Useful?" _Blair snorted nervously, sarcasm thick in her voice. "Surrree, right. 'Useful'."

"It is," Victor said coldly. "You can _copy _my power. And Jimmy's, even. Adamantium and all. D'you have any idea what he _went _through to get indestructible claws? And all _you _have to do is touch him and it's all yours."

"Only temporarily," Blair said slowly. "I can only keep them…for…for a few days at the most…."

"Still," Victor replied, shrugging. "I figure that you might be useful to me. I have to catch some more mutants."

Blair swallowed hard and her head started to spin. Her heart also responded by doing a back flip as her stomach became queasy. "S-so…you want…_me_, a fourteen-year-old mutant, to help _you_…a…uh…another mutant…kidnap and _kill _my own kind?"

"Yes," Victor said proudly. "And kill any people, humans or mutants, that get in the way—something your sister wouldn't let me do. She said it would _raise suspicions._" He snorted disgustedly and smiled pleasantly at Blair.

"I don't get it…" Blair murmured. "If you didn't want my sister to be so controlling…why didn't you just kill her right away?"

"I told you," Victor said impatiently. "Stryker…I didn't think he'd like it much if I killed off my partner…but if I get a new one—" he cut himself off and left Blair to finish the sentence.

"Then he won't care," she mumbled. "But…but…don't you think he won't agree with a…er…fourteen-year-old…helping you?"

"As long as I get the job done I don't think he'll give a damn," Victor replied gleefully, his eyes glinting with eagerness.

"Wait…I need to—" Blair began awkwardly.

However, Victor growled with impatience and gripped Blair by the neck. "No more questions," he snarled, "either you'll help me or you _die. _Now—which will it be?"

Blair hesitated. She wanted to _live_—but wouldn't it be considered shallow and _very _selfish to take part in endangering the lives of others to save herself? And what about the guilt that would burden her conscience for the rest of her life? She couldn't do it…. She glanced up at Victor with deceiving confidence and said in a falsely definite voice, "I'd rather die. I'm _not _going to kill people."

"You sure?" Victor purred, hiding the way he actually felt about Blair's decision. Shocked. She was willing to _die_? Die for others? Others she didn't even know? And what about her sister? She _wanted _her dead, didn't she? Victor knew that if he'd been in Blair's shoes, he would've been pleased to watch an animal rip Emma apart. She'd betrayed her—shown her false concern—didn't Blair want to _watch her die_?

Blair hesitated. Two little voices were arguing in her head—the selfish and the selfless….

"_Take his offer. Survive. You've cheated death a few times already, don't you want to keep the streak going?" _the selfish voice echoed in her mind.

However, the selfless voice was quick to argue:

"_You're a better person than that, Blair. Killing isn't right. Everyone deserves to live…."_

Blair smiled slightly. She _was _a good person…wasn't she?

"_If everyone deserves to live, that means you deserve a chance, too," _the selfish voice snapped.

Blair shook her head and swallowed hard. She wouldn't do it…she didn't want any part in murder…. "I'm s-sure," she stammered. "I don't want to be like _you—_a pitiless killer. I'd rather…die…."

Victor clenched his razor-like teeth. He hadn't been expecting this at all. He'd expected her to be a bit uneasy about the idea, but then agree—pleased that she would live. That her fourteen-year-life wouldn't be stolen from her. But no…she would rather die…she'd rather give herself up for the lives of others…selflessness. It sickened him.

"Hold on," Victor said through his teeth. "What if I told you I was going to kill you _slowly_, eh? Then would you agree?" Now he had her. Who wanted to die a slow and painful death? She would have to agree.

Blair's face lost all the light color it had gained within the past ten minutes, but she still stood her ground and said in a stern voice, "I still don't agree…."

"Fine," Victor snarled, obviously disappointed with Blair's decision. In his outrage, he jumped on top of Blair, using all his weight to make her feel crushed and helpless. Then, smirking with amusement as well as anger, he said, "Mind if I ask you for something?"

Blair didn't respond. Her voice seemed to be lost, while her eyes were absorbed in fear. So Victor went ahead and spoke again, "How about you scream for me? It makes it more fun." He smiled grimly and brought his claws to Blair's neck, only to yank them away a moment later. "Wait…I did say I was going to kill you slowly, didn't I? Well then, I guess I'll have to be careful—too many scratches and you'll bleed to death—"

[Emma/Danny]

Emma tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of the car, huffing impatiently. "Where is that animal?" she hissed malevolently.

Danny stayed seated in the back of the car, tears silently rolling down his pale cheeks. Emma had tied his hands behind his back, so now he had no chance of escape without being violently murdered. But he wasn't all too worried about that at the moment—Blair had to be dead by now. It had been thirty minutes. She had to be gone….

Danny shook his head furiously and focused on Gambit and Logan who Emma had hauled (with much effort) into the backseat of the car. Now they were seated and tied up next to Danny, still unconscious, still unaware of what was going on. Danny felt oddly hollow as he focused on that fact. He was the only one who had any idea that he was tied up. He wished that either Gambit or Logan would stir, most preferably Logan. Then maybe they could escape…Emma couldn't be _that _hard to murder…at least, not for Logan….

Danny, feeling a twinge of complete hopelessness as he thought of Blair again, nudged Gambit's foot with his foot. Gambit was closer to him than Logan was. However, Gambit didn't flinch like her normally would—he was too deep in unconsciousness.

Another ten minutes passed. Emma's face was red with fury and impatience, and she seemed to realize something. Hoping out of the car, she giggled shrilly and exclaimed, "Wait, why am I even _helping _anymore? Blair must be dead by now, right?" She shot Danny a look of excitement, "I've done my part, and what Stryker promised has happened. Blair's gone…dead…." She finished her sentence and smiled broadly. However, Danny thought he noticed a twinge of guilt soften her expression just a bit—but he was probably just imagining things—

Emma, with a feeble sigh and weak giggle that varied incredibly from her usually eager and maniacal ones, said, "Well, I'm off. My part's done. Tell Victor I've left." Then she disappeared into the darkness.

Now Danny was alone with the unconscious Gambit and Logan, with all the chance in the world to escape. So he struggled with the ropes that bound his hands, but no such luck. They were bound too tightly. He felt utterly helplessly and trapped within the backseat of the rusty truck…but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the fact that his hands were bound behind his back….

---

Hope you enjoyed. (:

Review. ;D


	20. Consciousness

Yoooo, hooo. :P

Ya know whattt? I didn't put a question last time. :/

Oh well—er, what's your favorite restaurant?

Mine's anywhere Chinese. (: [gots to be careful of the fried food, though. xD]

Anywhoo, I saw the _Proposal _today! :D

It was hilarious, of course. And Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock were both spectacular. :3

_Danny felt utterly helplessly and trapped within the backseat of the rusty truck…but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the fact that his hands were bound behind his back…._

[Blair/Victor]

_[Blair didn't respond. Her voice seemed to be lost, while her eyes were absorbed in fear. So Victor went ahead and spoke again, "How about you scream for me? It makes it more fun." He smiled grimly and brought his claws to Blair's neck, only to yank them away a moment later. "Wait…I did say I was going to kill you slowly, didn't I? Well then, I guess I'll have to be careful—too many scratches and you'll bleed to death—"]_

Blair shrank back against the ground, her whole body trembling with fear and her teeth chattering. She had been expecting to be killed, yes. But killed _slowly_? That was an awfully unpleasant surprise.

It she was going to die, which she was, she wanted it to be quick; not long and stretched out. Quick and painless…and if not completely painless, at least, she had hoped, it would probably only hurt for a little bit before she was gone. Forever.

But she wasn't that lucky. She was _never _that lucky. Victor was probably going to torture her to death—lovely. What a marvelous birthday gift.

And she had a strong feeling her torture had already begun. She was having the hardest time breathing, what with Victor's muscled body crushing down on hers. It wasn't pleasant—and she was almost positive he was trying his hardest to make her feel suffocated.

Actually, Blair was _certain_ he was trying to make her feel suffocated. She could hardly breath at all and was only successful in taking quick, shallow breaths. And to add to that, she instinctively stiffened when she felt Victor's nails fingering her neck.

Blair swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She was waiting for the pain to come—but it wasn't. Not yet. But she knew it was on its way…and death was right behind it….

As one of Blair's eyes peeked open, taking a glance at Victor to see his expression, Victor spoke in his husky voice and said, "All right—let's see what it sounds like when you _scream_." Blair felt her wrists being gripped tightly in Victor's hands, and then she felt pain. Her wrists were being bent backwards, much farther than they were meant to. Then something cracked in both wrists—and it hurt. Horribly.

Blair shrieked in pain—but she knew that this wasn't the worst to come. This was probably somewhat merciful compared to what Victor was going to do to her.

Victor smirked at Blair, clearly savoring her screams, and he wanted more. "And that's only the beginning, Blair," he said mercilessly. With that, he let go of Blair's wrists and they fell to her sides, bent at odd angles.

"Ouch—ouch," Blair whimpered—whatever had broken in her wrist's was throbbing unbearably.

"That's right," Victor sneered, "it _hurts_, doesn't it?" He smiled his usual wicked smirk and brought his sharp-clawed hands to Blair's stomach. His smirk widened casually as he raked his claws against her stomach, tearing through her shirt and her flesh.

Blair screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life. She wished that she were numb. She didn't want to feel the pain—and the pain that was only beginning—Victor's claws tearing through her flesh—the searing, mind boggling pain….

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, _ouch_!" Blair cried, tears swerving down her cheeks at an alarming rate. "S-stop—_stop_!"

Victor chuckled gruffly in a deeply pleased way and tore his claws out of Blair's flesh. Blood squirted out of the wounds, pouring down her stomach and to the ground. Soon Blair was lying in a puddle of blood, shaking and sobbing relentlessly.

"Beg—_beg_ for the pain to stop," Victor snarled at Blair, still smirking evilly.

Blair didn't want Victor to have that satisfaction—the pleasure of hearing her plead for him to stop tormenting her—but she knew it would just anger him if she refused. "P-please," she begged, "please…please…stop…V-Victor…."

And that little begging already seemed to please Victor immensely—but not enough. It would never be enough for him. "Beg _more_," he hissed, kneeing Blair in the stomach where she was injured, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain.

"_Please_," she screamed desperately. "It h-hurts, please…" she added, whimpering quietly.

Victor smiled wider so that his teeth were revealed. "Good girl," he purred pleasingly. "Okay, you can scream again." His eyes glinting with eagerness, Victor gripped Blair by the hair and tugged on her head so it was no longer rested on the ground. Then he dug his nails into her touch scalp that, unfortunately for her, was easily penetrable compared to his claws.

Blair could feel the warm wetness of her blood leaking through her hair and down her face and back. Blood slithered into her eyes so much that she had to pitifully raise her broken wrists and wipe it away.

She was desperate for the pain to stop. She couldn't take it—and the blood she was coated in was sickening, although it was hers. "Victor…stop…please…" she pleaded desperately, staring weakly up at him with a feebly hopeful expression.

However, Victor stared back at her with the same devious smirk he almost always wore, not even the slightest twinge of guilt crossing his expression. "Well," he began coolly, "I'll kill you in a bit, but first—" He cut himself off and got off of Blair, allowing her to breath easier. But then, to her misfortune, Victor shoved his foot against Blair's kneecap and there was a very definite _snap_.

Blair shrieked in pain. Her kneecap had just been snapped open—the pain was too much to bear—Blair _needed_ it to stop. She wanted Victor to kill her so that the pain would fade away…. She wanted to die….

[Danny/Logan/Gambit]

It had been an hour. All hope was lost. Blair was _gone_. The only questionable part of the situation now was why Victor hadn't returned yet. What was taking him so long? Surely he hadn't gotten lost in the woods. He could just sniff his way back….

The tears were flowing worse than ever now that Danny's hope was completely crushed. Blair, the girl he liked oh-so-much, was gone forever. And the only person who could have possibly saved her was unconscious….

Or…or maybe not…. Danny's eye glanced for a mere second at Logan , and he thought he saw Logan 's nose twitch. Regaining a small amount of hope, Danny's eyes widened and he bellowed, " Logan ? Logan ? Are you conscious again?"

And for fifteen intense moments, Logan didn't respond—but then, on the sixteenth second exactly, Logan 's eyes flickered open, making Danny's heart leap with hope. He'd never been so happy to see Logan conscious before. " Logan ! Logan !" he shouted happily, "thank God, Logan. Thank God…" Then, realizing that he was blubbering like a baby, Danny wiped the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve and smiled weakly.

"Why are you crying?" Logan snorted stiffly.

And, as if it was completely out of Danny's control, the tears began flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. He could hardly speak, but he managed to choke out one word: "Blair."

Then, realizing exactly what Danny was saying, Logan 's claws erupted from his knuckles and he tore apart the ropes that bound his hands. "Danny—what happened?—where is Blair?—what happened when I fell unconscious?"

"Emma said that Victor could kill Blair and she ran into the woods. Victor chased after her…I…I don't know what happened…I couldn't follow, obviously…." Danny's face became screwed up as the tears came flowing even harder than before, if that was physically possible.

At that moment, Logan leapt at Danny, untied his hands, shouted "Let's go!" and jumped out of the car and tore into the woods.

Danny followed, hardly able to keep up with Logan —but he still hadn't gained even the slightest twinge of hope towards Blair. Logan couldn't bring back the dead….

---

SO—WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? :P

Poor, poor Blair. [evil cackle] xP

Review. (:


	21. Confusion

Yo. (:

Thanks for the reviews, as always. They make me joyful. :3

Question: What's your favorite holiday?

I like Christmas. Everyone's so cheery. (:

---

_Danny followed, hardly able to keep up with Logan—but he still hadn't gained even the slightest twinge of hope towards Blair. Logan couldn't bring back the dead…._

[Blair/Victor]

The pain just wouldn't subside.

Blair still wasn't dead, and she could hardly believe it. Maybe she was dead and the pain had just followed her into the afterlife…maybe…maybe….

However, that was quite a farfetched thing to believe. _Followed her into the afterlife? _Yeah, righhttt. She was just depressed that Victor hadn't finished her off yet.

Blair suddenly felt another twinge of pain in her leg, meaning Victor had done something else to her. It had hardly hurt at all, though. Or maybe it had hurt so much she couldn't feel it. Nonetheless, no matter what he had done, it was nothing compared to the damage he'd already inflicted. Blair was a bloody mess—and she would die from blood loss if Victor didn't just finish her off soon. But that's what he wanted for her, right? A slow and painful death….

_Then he should be pleased, _Blair thought bitterly, her head spinning.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Victor's voice. To Blair, it was hardly a whisper, although he was speaking rather loudly. Her head was aching so badly she could hardly hear a thing….

"Good news, Blair, I'm finished," she heard him say. She couldn't see his expression anymore—her eyes were closed. Not that that made the pain any more bearable.

"_But_," he continued manically, "the bad news is I'm going to leave you here to die instead of finishing you off—so then you'll suffer." Blair heard him laugh, and the fact that he could be so amused by her pain sickened her.

And now she wanted to cry harder than ever. He was going to _leave _her there to bleed to death? _Really_? He was that cruel? That heartless? She was lying there on the ground, sobbing, bleeding, whimpering—and he couldn't give her the simple gift of _ending _her misery?

Blair wanted to reply to Victor's conscienceless decision, but she couldn't. It was painful to speak—to even breathe. Victor had done his job well. She was broken—and in more ways than physically. She actually _wanted _to die. That wasn't healthy—but, really, who _wouldn't_ want the pain to stop?

Blair's head was still throbbing miserably, but she happened to catch Victor's voice again. It was hardly audible, but she thought she heard him say "Enjoy dying" or something along those lines. Then she heard Victor's footsteps slowly fade into the distance, and she was alone.

For what seemed like the longest time, she was trying to come up with ways to die faster—but none came to her mind. What was she supposed to do? Knock herself unconscious with a rock? As if she could even move enough to retrieve a rock….

Why couldn't Victor have just killed her quickly like he'd originally planned? Why'd he have to make her suffer? It was the cruelest and coldest thing anyone had ever done to her. It was probably one of the cruelest things that could happen to _anyone_. But really. To _her_? A powerless fourteen-year-old girl who'd done nothing to him? And on her _birthday_? He was an absolutely hideous person—if she could call him a person.

All Blair could do was bleed on the ground. She waited patiently for death. She welcomed it—but it just wouldn't bless her and come. She seemed to lie on the ground for hours, waiting. And during her waiting, she heard footsteps in the distance slowly advancing towards her.

At first she thought that she must be hearing things—unless Victor was coming back. Did he change his mind? Was he going to finish her off himself after all? Blair prayed it was indeed him, then the pain would stop….

But it wasn't him, and Blair knew as soon as the footsteps stopped and someone—two people, actually—hovered over her. Then they both fell to their knees. One of them was sobbing, while the other was simply choked up.

"Is—is she alive?" the younger one cried. Blair recognized the voice…_Danny?  
_

"Hardly," the older figure replied painfully. Blair recognized that voice, too. _Logan? _Logan _and _Danny? They were here…they were conscious and free…but how? And where was Gambit?

"Hardly? What are we going to do!?" Danny panicked.

Logan swallowed hard and replied in a clearly choked up voice, "I…don't…know…."

Something seemed to explode within Danny. He was sobbing nonstop, hardly able to speak. "But…you…have…to…do…s-something—" Danny gasped, clearly having a breakdown.

"Hey, kid—_kid_," Logan said, sounding somewhat concerned—although he was speaking to Danny. "Relax…relax…lemme try and talk to her…." Logan scrutinized Blair's face before saying, "Blair—can you hear me? Blair?"

Oh yes, Blair could hear him. Just hardly. But she didn't know if she could reply…she could barely breathe, after all.

"_Blair," _Logan repeated loudly, sounding more desperate this time.

Blair tried to respond. She tried oh-so-desperately to open her mouth and say something back, but she couldn't. She was in too much pain…but it seemed to be slowly subsiding…she was dying….

"Blair!" Logan shouted, now sounding both angry and desperate. "Blair, say something!"

It was becoming gravely quiet. Logan's voice and Danny's sobs were becoming less and less audible until Blair could no longer hear a thing. Then Blair opened her eyes for only a moment. She was squinting, for she could not fully open her eyes without causing herself a great deal of pain. So she squinted, stared up at Danny and Logan for a moment, wishing she could say something, then closed her eyes again. It was no use. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was useless. And her death was settling in. Blair could feel the life slipping away from her. Her mind was completely blank—no thoughts revealed themselves to her any longer. She couldn't hear a thing now. She was alone within herself, and she was dying. Just barely alive….

And then she was dead. The pain disappeared. Blair couldn't think, speak, or move. She was gone…all she expected now was to witness a bright light….

Danny looked up at Logan, his tear-streaked face pale. "Is she—is she—?"

Logan seemed to be holding back tears himself. He clenched his teeth in sorrow and fury and said, "I—I think so…."

Danny nodded. He'd expected this. He'd expected Blair to be dead—so why was it such a shock to him? And why did it have to hurt _so _much?

Logan was crying now, too. He was crying in a very strained and constricted way—but he was crying. Whether they were tears of anger or sadness, they were tears nonetheless.

Then he stood up off his knees. "Hey, Danny, listen…we've—we've got to go."

Danny's eyes widened. "Leave? Blair just died and you want to _leave_!?"

"What are we supposed to do!?" Logan snapped.

Danny's face became thoughtful as he paused for a second. "I don't know…I just—how can Blair be dead? She can't be dead…." He stared down at Blair. Her face was no longer constricted with pain—it was peaceful, as if she hadn't a care in the world. And she didn't. Not anymore.

"Listen, kid," Logan said irritably, wiping the tears off of his face, "I can't bring back the dead…. Neither of us can…."

"I-I know," Danny stammered. "I just want—I need—she—wait…Logan—_look!_" Danny gestured frantically to the deep scratches that were indented into Blair's revealed arms. "The—the blood's slowing down—isn't it? And it seems like the cuts are…are disappearing."

Logan blinked rapidly. He couldn't believe Danny's words—so he looked for himself. To his amazement and relief, the wounds _were _disappearing. And the blood had stopped flowing entirely now. And slowly, moment by moment, the cuts on the rest of Blair's body began disappearing as well. "This…this isn't possible," Logan stammered, hardly believing his eyes. "It can't be…she—she died…she had no pulse…."

"How do you know? Did you even bother to _check _her pulse?" Danny replied, his eyes widening in wonder.

"Well—well—Blair…Blair, can you hear me?" Logan fell to his knees again and eyed Blair up and down. She was breathing noticeably now, and, although she was still _covered _in blood, fresh blood had stopped contributing to the mess.

"Blair…" Danny whispered desperately, shaking her shoulder. "Blair…say something…please….."

Then, very abruptly and what could only be caused by a miracle, Blair sat up and gasped as if she'd never breathed before in her life. "Danny…Logan…" she panted, staring down at her torn shirt and blood-coated body. "Wh-what happened? I—I was dead, wasn't I? I died…it was all dark and silent and…and…the pain was gone…and…it's still gone…but I'm…_alive_."

"Blair…oh my God…oh my God…" Danny gasped, staring at Blair as if he didn't believe that she was actually there. He quickly turned to Logan, "How—how is sh-she alive?"

Logan, however, did not respond. He was staring at Blair disbelievingly, too. Maybe she wasn't really there…maybe he was hallucinating…. "Blair…" he said slowly, "how are you—how did—"

"I guess I just—healed," Blair replied simply, wobbling as she stood back up on her feet. Danny and Logan followed her lead and stood, too.

"That doesn't make sense," Logan disagreed, shaking his head. "Are you sure you're not a ghost?"

"_No," _Blair snapped. "I don't know what happened—did you happen to touch me?—maybe that healed me—"

"No, I didn't, I was careful not to," Logan interrupted. "I thought that, since the claws make you bleed a lot, that it wouldn't help anything…I thought it would contribute to the bleeding…."

"Oh." Blair shook her head. Why was she alive? Victor had done everything tragic and heartless to her except ripped her into tiny shreds—which he might as well have done. She should be dead…gone….

"Hey, Blair," Danny said quietly, a slight trace of interest and yet panic crossing his face. "Hey…what's up with your hands?—Blair—are your nails—_sharper_?" he gasped.

"Wait—what?" Blair said carefully. "I don't think—" Blair cut herself off and glanced down at her nails with much curiosity. Danny was right. They _were _sharper. Sharp enough for someone to notice without much effort, at least.

Logan and Danny both exchanged nervous glances.

"Are you sure you didn't steal Victor's power?" Logan asked, staring at Blair's hands.

"No…I can't…he's been using this…this formula that Stryker developed…so I _can't _use my power against him," Blair explained, eyeing her nails anxiously.

"Well, maybe Stryker's formula isn't as _full-proof_ as he thinks," Logan snorted.

"I never said it was full-proof," Blair murmured, still interested in her hands that were now slightly clawed. "Anyway, if I _had _copied Victor's power, which I obviously _haven't, _I think, then I would have the teeth to match the claws—and the claws would be…er, _sharper_."

"Maybe you copied, um, _half _of his power?" Danny butted in, sounding unsure of his assumption.

Blair giggled humorlessly. "Because I can _so _do that," she remarked sarcastically.

"Well—" Logan began slowly, "maybe you can…how long have you had your power, kid?"

"Er…" Blair hesitated, counted absentmindedly on her newly-clawed fingers, and then said, "Um…two years, maybe three."

"Believe me, Blair, you don't know everything about your power yet," Logan assured her, smiling slightly.

"How would you know?" Blair retorted disbelievingly.

"I just do, all right?"

"Okay, for argument's sake, let's say I _did _copy _half _of Victor's power—what about the healing? Was that his, too?" Blair mumbled unsurely.

"No," Logan replied immediately. "Well, he _does _heal…quickly, but you were _really _screwed, Blair. I don't think _his _stupid healing ability could've saved you, especially since you said when you copy someone's power it's a little weaker. But _my _healing ability, on the other hand, could've saved you…so it could've been me…" Logan's voice trailed off.

"But I didn't _take your power_," Blair argued. She shook her head, her expression highly confused. "This doesn't make any sense…."

"No, it doesn't," Logan and Danny both agreed.

"Okay…okay…" Blair said, sighing uneasily. "We'll figure this…this creepy power thing out later, all right? Let's—wait, where's Gambit?"

Logan and Danny both stared at each other unsurely, biting their lips. "Erm…uh…uh…well…" Logan said slowly, "me and Danny, well, it was Danny's idea to leave him behind—"

Blair's eyes widened in horror. "You _left him behind_? Are you insane!? Now Victor and Emma are going to take him to the island! _Alone_!"

"Actually," Danny interrupted, "Emma left…Victor'll be furious…."

"No, he won't," Blair disagreed flatly, "he _hates _her. He told me…."

"Oh, that must've been an interesting conversation," Logan replied, slightly amused. "'Oh, Blair, I hate your sister—okay, I'm going to kill you now.'"

Blair rolled her eyes absently. "Not quite," she said hotly. "It was more like—'I'm going to kill your sister and I want _you _to take her place and help me kill people. Oh yeah, and if you don't agree, I'm going to make you die a slow and painful death.'"

Logan's amused expression dropped entirely. "Wh…what? He wanted _you _to help him?"

"Yeah…I said no though, obviously…," Blair murmured, shuddering delicately at the thought of all the pain she'd gone through only minutes ago.

"That's—" Logan started to say. However, he never concluded his sentence—because he was interrupted by a piercing scream that emitted from the distance. And it wasn't Gambit's scream—it was a female scream.

It was Emma's.

---

Oh boo, Emma might be in trouble. –evil cackle-

Anyway, this chapter is, like, supperrr confusing. xD I'm sorry. :p

Of course, it's _supposed _to be confusing. So I guess I'm not sorry…. [weird face]

…

(;

Hope you liked it anyway. Review. (:


	22. Voices

STRAWBERRIES. (:

Yum. ;)

Thanks for reviews. Blah, blah, blah. :p

Question…hmm…what's your favorite…animal?

Mine is—er, I dunno. I like cats, I guess. xD

How about Zebras? Yeah, Zebras. That's it. ;P

"_That's—" Logan started to say. However, he never concluded his sentence—because he was interrupted by a piercing scream that emitted from the distance. And it wasn't Gambit's scream—it was a female scream._

_It was Emma's._

---

"Er—was that Emma?" Danny said slowly, not sounding even slightly concerned.

"Hmm…think so," Logan mumbled, "too bad, let's get Gambit."

"Logan!" Blair said sternly. "You're just gonna let your brother kill Emma?"

"Um…yeah," Logan assured her, nodding slowly and raising his eyebrows. "What? I shouldn't let her get torn to pieces?"

"Well…," Blair mumbled, thinking the situation over. "She—I—well—it—I don't _know_."

"Might I remind you that she _wanted _you to _die_?" Danny butted in, sounding appalled.

"Yeah…but…but still…," Blair replied quietly, gnawing on her lip. Emma emitted another piercing scream, and Blair shuddered. "Okay, _I'm _going to be the better person and save her."

"Hell no you're _not_!" Logan snarled, gripping Blair by her torn sleeve (so he was careful not to give her his power). "_You're _not going to try and fight Victor—he just tried to kill you for God's sake. He'll be _furious _you're not dead."

"Well _I'm _not going to just let him kill Emma. She's _my sister_," Blair argued, her eyes gleaming with irritation.

"Blair—" Logan began, groaning. "Listen—arghh—fine—_I'll _save her, you stay behind."

Blair's eyes widened slightly, surprised that Logan had given in so easily. She eyed Logan interestedly before saying, "No, you won't. You're just saying that. You'll let her die…."

Logan threw his hands up in the air after Blair spoke, looking and sounding exasperated. "Why do you _care _so much about her? She wanted you _dead. _She _let _Victor go after you. She deserves to die."

"Why do I care so much?" Blair clarified, rolling her eyes scornfully, "because, unlike you, _I'm _not obsessed with revenge," she concluded curtly.

Logan snorted as if Blair had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world, then said, "I am not _obsessed_."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Danny?" she asked, turning to face him, "is Logan obsessed?"

Danny laughed humorlessly before saying, "Definitely."

"All right, I get the point," said Logan irritably. "Listen—I'll go save your sister, all right? Just _please _stay here, Blair." Logan's eyes were full of pure pleading, which was unbelievable to Blair, so she nodded in agreement. Logan took off full-speed out of site to assist Emma.

"So." Blair turned to Danny, eager to take full advantage of this time alone with him. They hadn't been able to talk freely to each other around Logan.

"So," Danny replied simply, smiling broadly. He took Blair's hand in his and added, "Happy fourteenth birthday."

Blair giggled oddly, blushing furiously. "Thank you. Hey—when's your birthday?"

"October twenty-second. I'll be fifteen." He smiled.

"Hey, that's exactly three months from today. Hmm, July twenty-second—October twenty-second—I knew we had a connection," Blair joked, the redness in her face dying down a bit.

"Right," Danny agreed, still smiling. He tightened his grip on Blair's hand and added quietly, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something—"

But before Danny could, Logan reappeared next to Blair, his face pale, and Emma's lifeless corpse clutched in his hands. He dropped her to the ground and said, "She was dead when I found her…."

The color drained from Blair's face. Seeing her sister's bloody, mangled body lying at her feet was a truly hideous sight to behold. Not to mention that, for some odd reason, she now felt the extreme urge to cry.

But _why_? Emma had wanted her dead…she'd wanted her out of her life…but Blair still seemed to care that Victor had gotten rid of her. Tears began to leak out of her eyes, and Logan seemed to notice, but he said nothing. Danny was behind Blair, so it was impossible for him to see her now-wet eyes….

"Er—I'm sorry," Logan said finally, obviously struggling with the fact that Blair was feeling sadness towards her now-deceased psycho sister.

Blair wiped her eyes and pretended she hadn't heard Logan. She felt almost ashamed of crying over her sister….

"Um—w-we need to—to get Gambit," Blair stammered, sounding slightly panicked. "No—no—Victor's probably already left with him, uh…" her voice trailed off absently.

Logan nodded, agreeing entirely, and nudged Emma's body behind a tree. "Sorry, Blair—we haven't got time for a proper burial."

"Not that she deserves one," Blair had to admit, sniffing as tears crept into her eyes once more.

Danny saw Blair's tears this time, so he tightened his grip on her hand. However, as soon as Logan seemed to notice, he let go, smiling innocently.

"Watch it, bub," Logan hissed, glaring fiercely at Danny.

Danny laughed nervously. "Stop _what_?" he questioned, playing dumb.

Logan appeared as if he was ready to rip Danny apart, so Blair butted in carefully, "Er—how do we get to the island? Gambit was our guide…."

Logan tore his gaze away from Danny and replied, "He mentioned something about it. He said it's an island 'hidden in plain site.' So…now we've just got to figure out what that means…."

"I—I think I know what he meant," Danny said abruptly, but sounding slightly unsure. "There's an island a few day's time away from here—it's one of those islands with nuclear power plants…. How many people go snooping around nuclear power plants?"

Blair smiled widely, and even Logan's mouth seemed to twitch.

"That's a good suggestion, Danny," Blair complimented, some color returning to her whitened face. "Logan?" she added, looking to Logan for his approval.

"Well," Logan said, sounding half-way confident, "I say, let's go for it. Now we just have to figure out what direction to go in. Danny?"

"I don't know. I just know that there's an island—I don't know where," Danny admitted sheepishly.

"Well," Blair suggested, "maybe—AH!"

Blair collapsed to the ground, her hands grasping her head painfully, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Blair!" both Danny and Logan gasped, rushing to her side. Danny grasped Blair's trembling hand, and this time—Logan didn't comment.

"Blair, what's the matter?" Logan pleaded as tears crawled down Blair's cheeks.

"Y-you—don't—h-hear—it?" Blair whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hear what?" Logan asked, sounding highly concerned. "Blair—say something—what do you hear? What's wrong?"

"It's y-your brother—it's—it's Victor's v-voice…" Blair replied, closing her eyes and shaking harder than ever. "Oh, God!" Blair emitted a high pitched wail of pain and began sobbing.

"Blair…," Danny said carefully, his voice choked up as if holding back tears. "What hurts? Is it your head?"

Blair nodded rapidly and screamed in pain again. Victor's voice was becoming clearer as the pain in her head increased. She felt like an atomic bomb was exploding in her mind….

"_You're gonna take me back to that Goddamn island, aren't you?" _That wasn't Victor's voice. That was a confident, French accented voice. It was Gambit…had he awoken from unconsciousness? And why did it sound like he was whispering?

"_Just be happy I'm not killing you." _That was definitely Victor. For some reason, his voice sounded much more clear than Gambit's—but why?

"Blair? Blair?" That was Logan and Danny, pleading from beside her. But their voices were fading…fading…fading….

---

Blair had fainted.

When she awoke, she was moving. Someone was carrying her. Her eyes flickered open cautiously…. Logan was the first to notice, for he was the one carrying her (being careful not to touch her skin, of course. :p)

"Blair!" he exclaimed, sounding immensely relieved. "Thank God…."

"Logan?" Blair said carefully, "er…why are you carrying me? Where are we going?"

"Well, I wasn't just gonna leave you in the woods. You fainted," Logan snorted, "and we had to get going if we were going to get to that island…."

"Blair!" Danny exclaimed, appearing from behind Logan. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Y-yeah," Blair stammered. Her head was still spinning, but she was no longer in pain. "Logan, let go."

Logan nodded and gently set Blair down on the ground. Blair brushed herself off before saying, "What _happened _back there?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Logan told her. "Why'd you suddenly—freak out?"

"I—I don't know," Blair admitted, walking slowly beside Danny and Logan. "Wait—how long was I out?"

"An hour," Logan said immediately, "give or take."

"Wow," Blair mumbled, shaking her dizzy head.

"So—what happened? What did you hear?" Danny asked curiously.

"I _told _you," Blair replied, sounding exasperated. "I could hear Victor's voice…Gambit's too, but only partially…it was like a whisper…but Victor's was as clear as could be…."

Logan and Danny exchanged curious expressions.

"We've really got to figure your power out, kid. It keeps getting more and more—er—unique," Logan said, sighing.

"Don't you mean more and more—_annoying_," Blair snorted, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I was trying to be nice," Logan told her, smirking slightly.

"Right...," Blair mumbled, suddenly interested in another matter. "Have you found out how to get to the island?"

Logan nodded and pointed to the dirt road that they were following. Tire tracks were indented into the mud. "Those are Victor's car tracks. I figure following those will be our best bet."

"Good plan," Blair agreed, smiling feebly.

"Now, about your power," Logan went on, looking concerned. "We really _do _have to figure it out. So—voices—Victor's voice being the strongest—not to mention you've copied _half _of Victor's power—that all has to be connected. The only disconnected part is the healing…which is mine…I don't understand your power…it's confusing…." Logan shook his head.

"I _know_," Blair groaned. "Danny—any ideas?"

"About your power?" Danny said, his voice shaking, "no idea. But—I'm pretty sure there are a pair of eyes staring at us."

Blair and Logan both looked at Danny peculiarly, and he pointed to the bushes a few feet away from them. And he was right. There were a pair of bright, yellow eyes staring straight at them.

EYES? NO WAY!

AND WHAT'S WITH BLAIR'S POWER? AND VOICES? IS SHE INSANE!?

xD

Just kidding. :p

Review. :D


	23. Kira Chloe

**Yoo. (:**

**I haven't posted in a few days—sorry about that. I've been superrr busy recently. :p**

**Anyway, question, er—favorite month?**

**June. (: School ends then. Durr. :p**

**Enjoy the chapter. :3**

**-**

_**Blair and Logan both looked at Danny peculiarly, and he pointed to the bushes a few feet away from them. And he was right. There was a pair of bright, yellow eyes staring straight at them.**_

"**Logan…," Blair said carefully, taking a cautious step away from the bushes. "Hey—what's that?"**

**Logan took a defensive step in front of Blair, readied himself to propel his claws from his hands, and growled to the eyes in the bushes, "Who are you?"**

**The eyes blinked twice before replying, "Relax—I'm not dangerous." The voice was a shrill female voice that resembled Emma's but was, at the same time, still unique.**

"**Who are you?" Logan repeated, his tone absorbed in venom.**

**The eyes blinked rapidly, chuckled, and said, "My name's Kira Chloe. I'm—I'm here to help." The girls' eyes shot a cautious glance at Logan before stepping out of the bushes.**

"**Were you **_**following **_**us, kid?" Logan growled.**

"**No," Kira promised. "I wasn't. I just happened to be taking a walk on this road—my parents and I live on a farm nearby, and I heard that you needed to know about an island—I think I know what island you were talking about. Nuclear power plants, right?" Kira smiled radiantly, and if you looked closely, you could see that her eyes were not yellow, but an extraordinarily bright amber color. Dark brown outlined her pupils. She also seemed to be of Greek heritage—for her skin was a dark olive tone, and her hair was a slick and shiny black.**

"**Yeah…," Logan assured her slowly. "So—you know where the island is?"**

"**Yep!" Kira said brightly. "It's not that far—by foot it'll take about two days to walk there, and then you'll have to find a way to cross the water and actually get onto the island. I could help you with that, if you'd like. My or—I mean, my **_**parents**_** own a boat. It's docked not too far from the island."  
**

"**A **_**boat**_**?" Logan replied, bemused. "You seem to be awfully prepared…." A hint of suspicion was mixed together with the cautiousness that was Logan's expression.**

"**Oh, Logan," Blair sighed, butting in. "You've really gotta learn to trust people more often."**

"**I trusted Stryker," Logan growled hotly in response, "and that came back and hurt me in the end."**

**Blair ignored Logan and walked up to the girl, smiling. "So you can get us to the island? Really? That would help so much."**

"'**Course I can," Kira replied immediately. "I'd be pleased to help. But I'd like to come along."**

"**Hold on," Logan interjected crisply. "I don't think she should come. It might be dangerous—she can just give us the directions and we'll get there on our own."**

"**But I'd really like to come," Kira pleaded.**

"**And why should I let you? I don't **_**know **_**you," Logan snarled.**

"**Well, maybe because **_**I **_**want to go—and if you don't let me, I won't tell you how to get there," Kira responded snippily.**

**Logan clenched his teeth and darted his eyes back and forth between Blair and Kira, who were both grinning ear to ear. "You and Blair would get along nicely…."**

**Blair's smile flickered slightly. "What is **_**that **_**supposed to mean?" she whined.**

**Logan ignored Blair's remark and kept his eyes now fixed on Kira. "Kid—do you even know **_**why **_**we're going to the island?"**

"**No," Kira admitted slowly. "Why?"**

**Logan lowered his voice in an attempt to sound menacing. "We're going—" he cut himself off to build tension, "because we've got to kick some ass and kill some bastards, that's why. Are you sure you want to be apart of that?"**

**Kira's face seemed to pale slightly, but she kept a strong voice and replied, "Why are you going to do that?"**

"**Because—I've got a score to settle. And the worst part is that—one of the people I'm after is a bloodthirsty mutant."**

"**M-mutant? What's that…?" Kira replied cautiously, obviously a bit frightened by now.**

**Logan opened his mouth to respond, but Blair butted in furiously, "Logan! Stop freaking her out!" She sighed uneasily and turned to face Kira, "A mutant is a—a normal human with—**_**extra special **_**gifts."**

"**Extra special? What do you mean by that?" Kira asked curiously.**

"**Well—all of us are mutants—I—well—I'd have to show you what I mean," Blair sighed. She looked to Logan for a moment, then decided against that, for she knew he would try his hardest to scare the girl. So, still smiling feebly, Blair turned to Danny and said, "Mind demonstrating, Dan?"**

**Danny nodded enthusiastically, blinked, and turned invisible before everyone's eyes. **

**Kira's eyes widened. She staggered a step backwards, fell on her back, then stood up again shakily, brushing herself off, before saying, "You—you're—**_**invisible**_**?"**

**Blair heard Danny chuckle before returning to his visible form. Blair turned unsurely to Kira, a weak smile on her face, and said, "See? We're—different—"**

"**Y-yea, I can see that," Kira spluttered, her eyes still wide and her mouth hanging open. **

"**Hey, listen," Blair sighed, "if you'd rather not go—I'd totally understand. It's a lot to take in, I guess…."**

"**Not that we want you to go," Logan scoffed from beside Blair, smiling grimly.**

"**Logan, shh," Blair said from the corner of her mouth, still facing Kira who seemed to be thinking hard. When she didn't reply for a minute, Blair said in an obviously disappointed tone of voice, "Er—you'd better not go. You definitely seem skeptical—"**

"**No!" Kira said quickly. "I—please—I want to go—I **_**really **_**do." Kira's eyes were full of pleading, and Blair couldn't help but to wonder why she wanted so desperately to come with them….**

"**Well, all right then." Blair's smile faded as she faced Logan, "Logan—let her go. Please? She really seems to want to go—she could help us—" **

"**No," said Logan shortly. "Hell no."**

**Blair allowed her lip to quiver, giving her the 'innocent-little-girl" affect. "Please?"**

**Logan's face softened the tiniest bit as he stared at Blair's. "Blair—" he groaned, "don't **_**do that**_**. The girl's gonna get hurt if she goes—and I'm not taking responsibility—"**

"**You won't have to!" Kira interrupted desperately. "Please—I want to go—I can help—and I won't get in **_**anyone's **_**way. And if I do happen to get hurt, it'll be all my fault, not anyone else's."**

**Now Kira's lip was quivering, and, for some reason, she seemed dangerously close to tears. Logan groaned in an exasperated manner and snarled, "Fine! You can go! But when **_**you **_**get yourself killed, er, Kira, don't come crying to me."**

"**I can't cry if I'm dead," Kira murmured hotly.**

**Logan growled slightly and trudged ahead of Kira, Danny, and Blair, shouting, "Let's go! Which way, Kira?"**

**Kira smiled weakly, wiped the growing wetness out of her eyes, and replied, "Keep going straight down this road until I say otherwise."**

**[Gambit]**

**Gambit finally woke up. **

**It felt like forever ago that he'd been brought back to the Three Mile Island, been face-to-face with Stryker, and then immobilized before he could say a word. He wondered how long he'd been out, but he'd probably never know. **

**His head was pounding mercilessly as he shakily stood up off his back and stared around. His clothes had been replaced with a full-body burgundy outfit that Gambit was no stranger to. He'd been dressed in the same exact clothes when he'd been forced into a cage on the island only a year ago. **

**Gambit glanced around at his surroundings, and they were as sickeningly similar as before. He was in a metal cage that was nearly inescapable unless opened from the outside, and other mutants surrounded him. None of them were looking his way, for most of them seemed intent on escaping. Some of them were moaning, the hope sucked out of them from many failed attempts at escape, and others were simply balled up in a corner of their cages, looking utterly miserable. **

**Gambit only recognized one of the prisoners faces. It was a pretty blond headed girl with diamond hard skin. He didn't quite remember her name—just her face. The rest of the mutants were unfamiliar to him. Stryker's variety of prisoners seemed to have grown rapidly in the past year….**

**However, he knew that many of the faces he would've recognized were missing, and he shuddered at the thought of what might have become of them….**

**That realization suddenly brought a new thought buzzing to the center of Gambit's mind.**

**Would whatever happened to the absent mutants happen to him, too?**

**[Logan/Blair/Danny/Kira]**

**It had been only three hours.**

**But a **_**long **_**three hours for Logan.**

**He was trudging grumpily ahead of Blair, Kira, and Danny. He kept mumbling venomously under his breath, annoyed that he'd agreed to let the powerless girl come. She was going to get herself killed—was she intentionally setting herself up for murder, or did she not believe him when he said it was dangerous?**

**However, Blair seemed to feel quite the opposite towards Kira. She found her highly brave to accompany them, and they had really seemed to hit it off. They could become close friends if they got to know each other well enough.**

"**So—" Blair began enthusiastically, smiling at Kira, "what are your parents like?"**

**Blair seemed to have asked the wrong question, because Kira's face paled out. "Oh—they're—like parents—" **

**Blair eyed Kira interestedly. "Hey—can I ask you a personal question?"**

**Kira seemed to hesitate. "Oh, uh," she began unsurely, "yeah, okay."**

"**Well—do you—er—**_**love **_**your parents? Or like them? Whichever word you prefer," Blair asked slowly.**

"**Oh, well, yeah," Kira murmured unconvincingly. "'Course I do."**

**After Kira's unconvincing response, Blair decided to drop the subject and asked, "Do you have any siblings?"**

**Again, Kira seemed to answer unusually. "No," she said in an unnaturally high voice.**

**Blair didn't understand why Kira was acting strangely now. They'd had a comfortable conversation for the past few hours. Blair had asked things like—what's your favorite color? (blue), what's your favorite animal? (Giraffe), and so on, and Kira had been perfectly content to answer them all.**

**But when Blair had asked her where she lived, she'd clamed up and said, "Oh—an hour away from here" in a constricted voice.**

**And Blair just couldn't help but to wonder—did this girl have something to hide? **

**--**

**Eh, not the BEST chapter—I sort of threw it together. :p But, ya know, I try. xD **

**Review. :3**


	24. First Kill

(:

Hi.

Read.

:p

-

_But when Blair had asked her where she lived, she'd clamed up and said, "Oh—an hour away from here" in a constricted voice._

_And Blair just couldn't help but to wonder—did this girl have something to hide? _

--

[Two Days Later]

_Finally _they were there—standing on solid land, staring across a vast amount of water and straight at the Three Mile Island.

"This is it?" Logan said indifferently. "That's not much of the "top secret hideout" I was thinking of when I pictured this place. No moats…no alligators…no lasers…just towers…."

"Logan, this isn't a _movie_," Blair snorted, trying to sound far more mature than usual.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Blair, so her smile flickered and she said nervously to Kira, "Er—Kira—you mentioned something about a boat…" her voice slipped away.

Kira nodded. Her face looked dangerously sullen and wary, but she managed to keep a strong smile, which was a lot to manage. She hadn't slept in two days. "Right…boat…" she said warily, yawning tiredly. "It's—it's docked right over there…." She pointed to the left of Logan, and the boat was clinging by a rope to the dock.

"That's a dingy…" Logan said disappointedly. "That'll only fit two people—are you kidding me?"

Kira shrugged. "S-sorry," she said, stifling a yawn. "That's all I can offer…."

Logan's eyes went back and forth between Kira, Danny, and Blair. "Well, I'm going—obviously. Now, the question is—who's coming with me?"

Blair opened her mouth to volunteer, but Logan quickly snarled, "I don't want _you _going, Blair."

"What?" Blair said, bemused. "But—I'm the only person here with an _offensive_ power," she reminded him crisply.

"Yes…," Logan admitted irritably, "but Victor just tried to _kill _you, and like I said before, he'll be _pissed _you're not dead."

"Actually," Blair said mockingly, "you said he'll be _furious_, not _pissed. _And besides, I don't care. Kira can't go, she's powerless. And Danny's power isn't, er, useful when it comes to fighting…no offense…Dan…." She smiled feebly and winked at Danny.

"The stupid brat over there!"—he pointed to Kira—"shouldn't have even come! I could care less if _she _gets killed. If she comes with me and dies, it'll be no big loss," he snarled.

"LOGAN!" Blair shrieked as Kira whimpered, offended. "What is your _problem_?" she snarled.

"I'm not one to _trust _people. Especially not big-mouthed, thirteen-year-old girls," Logan growled. "She shouldn't have come."

"You trusted me," Blair reminded him, her voice shaking with fury.

"Not at first," Logan mumbled.

"Well," Blair said, her anger dropping slightly, "maybe you'll _learn _to trust her."

Logan shook his head furiously and growled, "Danny, you're coming with me."

"Me?" Danny questioned unsurely, "well—if you're sure."

Logan nodded and hopped into the boat, beckoning Danny in with him. Danny cast an uneasy look at Blair, who was furious, and Kira, who was bemused, before following Logan's lead.

"Why him?" Blair growled, her face reddening slightly.

"Because," Logan replied, all of his anger gone, "I don't want _you _to get hurt."

Then he untied the rope attaching the boat to the dock, and floated across the water with Danny beside him.

As Logan and Danny's boat disappeared, Blair turned sharply to Kira, smirked, and plunged into the water.

Kira stared down at the now-soaking-wet Blair as she came to the surface. "What. Are. You. _Doing_?" she gasped.

"Swimming," Blair said simply. "I'm not staying behind—I've got to go and help. Are you coming?"

Kira looked uneasy for a moment, but then she put on a confident smirk. "Of course," she said eagerly, and she plunged into the water too.

[Logan/Danny]

It had only taken minutes to arrive at the Three Mile Island. Logan pulled the dingy onto the shore instead of tying it up, and got out. Danny followed.

"Danny, go find Gambit. Turn invisible so you won't get caught, and keep quiet. I've got other things to take care of," Logan instructed stiffly.

Danny nodded understandingly, blinked to turn invisible, and took off.

As Danny disappeared, it was up to Logan to decide who he would go after first—Victor or Stryker.

His first instinct was to kill Victor, the one who'd murdered Kayla. But he had to be reasonable. Stryker was most definitely here, at the island, doing experiments on unwilling mutants—Victor could've left Gambit and took off.

So he would go after Stryker first, then….

Logan sniffed, hoping to take it a bit of Stryker's scent. It was weak, but he was able to track it to the back of the large building towering in front of him. He sprinted towards the building, rounded behind it, and arrived at a single door. Well, there were actually hundreds of doors, but it was the only metal door that emitted Stryker's vile smell.

Logan could feel his feral senses kicking in as he stalked slowly towards the door and yanked it open, and he had to try his hardest to suppress them until they were officially required.

So now Logan was standing in a white room, dozens of people with the "doctor-like" appearance surrounding him. He spotted Stryker immediately, for he was so familiar to Logan.

Stryker was hunched over a figure draped in a snow white sheet. Logan couldn't tell who the figure under the sheet was, but he assumed it was probably just another unwilling, helpless mutant….

Stryker stiffened slightly as he noticed Logan come into the room. But he was not afraid…he knew how to break Logan….

"Logan," Stryker began confidently, "welcome back."

"Before I gut you," Logan snarled in return, thrusting his claws from his hands and taking a step towards Stryker, "I want to know _why_."

Stryker didn't seem fearful at all. He simply chuckled darkly, smiled, and responded, "I needed your power for the pool. The Deadpool."

"What?"

Stryker smirked weakly. "Its a little experiment—a body, where all the powers can coexist without ripping it apart. My son was the first piece of the puzzle—you, Logan, you were the last. I asked you to help but—" he paused and sighed—"you said you wanted the _quiet _life."

As Logan stalked another step towards Stryker, he suddenly felt a presence loom behind him, and a familiar scent wafted into the air.

It was Kayla's scent.

Logan turned sharply. When he saw Kayla, his supposedly-dead girlfriend, he felt like he wanted to be sick.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his face paling slightly.

"Ooh, she's real," Stryker said. His eyes then wandered over to Kayla as Logan looked bemused, and he said, "Tell him about the day you died."

Kayla nodded and glanced at Logan with an utterly blank expression, then said, "They gave me a shot of hydrochlorothiazide. It reduces the heart rate so low that the user appears dead."

"You know," Stryker interrupted, obviously pleased, "Kayla's a real credit to your species. Did you know that her sister has diamond hard skin? Kayla's mutation is tacto-hypnosis."

As Stryker said this, Logan flinched slightly and looked at Kayla with a bewildered expression. A mutant? _Kayla was a mutant_? He'd never known that…she'd never told him….

Stryker went on eagerly, "She's able to convince people to do whatever she pleases as long as she _touches_ them. It's a very useful tool in seduction. It was never _real_, Logan. "

Now a rock had dropped in Logan's stomach.

He _loved _Kayla. He'd gone through so much already to try and avenge her…and he'd hurt so much when he'd found her lifeless body…. But…now he knew the truth—their whole relationship had been one big _lie_.

Logan glanced up at Kayla for a moment. He could definitely see something in her eyes that resembled regret—but he didn't care at the moment. He was too hurt and angry….

"You know that story you told me—about the Moon and the Wolverine?" Logan said abruptly, his voice close to cracking. Kayla looked at him curiously, tears in her eyes, so he went on, "I had it backwards. I thought you were the Moon and I was your Wolverine—but you were just the Trickster, weren't you?"

Kayla took a step towards Logan, but she seemed to step back abruptly after earning at glance from Stryker.

So Logan was silent for a moment, glancing back and forth from Kayla and Stryker, his eyes blurry. Then, as Stryker continued smirking and Kayla did nothing, Logan stormed out of the room and into the sticky air of the outside once more.

Kayla didn't love him. She had _used _him. He'd been there for her…protected her…loved her…and it had all been a lie. Every moment…every kiss…it had all been false affection….

And Victor hadn't killed Kayla. She'd been fully alive every second he'd been after him. She'd never been harmed—she was perfectly okay. What was he supposed to do now? Still kill Victor? _No_, he couldn't. It was clear now that Victor hadn't _done _anything horrible enough to Logan for him to have any reason to kill him…. Sure, he'd killed _other _people—but it was instincts—something that, maybe, if Logan had stopped trying to deny he would've ended up better than this…not heartbroken….

But still, although Logan wasn't sure that Kayla really loved him, he still loved _her_. That wouldn't change…she'd ripped his heart out and left him to bleed…but he still loved her….

And that's why when he heard her scream, he still had to save her.

[Blair/Kira]

"Blair—Blair—hold on," Kira pleaded, shaking her dark hair out as she swam to the shore of the Three Mile Island. "That was some swim," she said tiredly.

"Yeah," Blair agreed vaguely, squeezing the water out of her torn shirt.

"Hey—what _happened _to your shirt, anyway?" Kira said curiously.

"Long story. Don't want to talk about it. Hey, we've got to go find—is that Danny?"

Kira cast a look at where Blair was glancing, and sure enough, there was the blond headed boy, turning visible once again.

"Danny! What are you doing!? Have you got Gambit?" Blair called, rushing over to him.

Danny flinched slightly at the voice, but relaxed when he noticed it was Blair. "I can't find where—wait, BLAIR? You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm not one to sit at the sidelines," Blair said hotly. "Why haven't you gotten Gambit yet? I mean—that is what you were doing, right? Looking for Gambit?"

"Yeah," Danny said, ruffling his bright blond hair. "I can't find where Stryker's holding the prisoners. I'm not Logan—I can't track scents…" his voice slipped away.

Blair opened her mouth to give Danny a reply, but she heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked from behind her. And when she turned, their was a single guard standing a few yards away from her, pointing his gun in her, Danny's, and Kira's direction.

The guard smirked, said nothing, and slowly began pulling the trigger. He seemed to be savoring the tension of the moment.

"KIRA! MOVE!" Blair screamed, shoving Kira out of the bullets' path and gripping Danny tight by the arm. "Danny—turn invisible and RUN! I'll follow!"

Danny obeyed as there was a loud _bang _and the bullet came speeding their way. He took Blair by the waist and dived out of the way, the bullet brushing the top of his head in the process.

The guard snarled in an aggravated way and cocked the gun a second time.

Kira was panicking the most, for she was utterly powerless—and completely aware of it. "Blair—what do we do?" she pleaded, as both Danny and Blair reappeared a few feet away from her.

"I'll—I'll have to—have to kill the guard, I think," Blair replied, her voice hardly a whisper, horrified at what she had just admitted.

The guard dropped the gun to his side for a second and chuckled. "Who do you think you are, girl?"

Blair's eyes narrowed. This guard infuriated her—mostly because his attitude resembled Victor's in a distinct way—he seemed to like to play with his victims before he killed them.

"Danny—Kira—stand back," Blair demanded. She glanced down at the souvenir Victor had left her—slightly clawed fingernails. "Guess I'll have to use these…" she mumbled.

Danny and Kira cast each other unconvinced glances. They didn't believe that Blair was actually going to go through with it—but they still obeyed and backed away from her as she readied herself.

The guard's eyes made their way to Blair's hands, and he noticed the claws. Becoming slightly panicked, he raised his gun again and shot a bullet directly at Blair's head.

Blair felt her heart race as the bullet came near her—and she was hardly able to dodge it.

The guard jumped a step back as Blair dodged the bullet, and, now obviously fully panicked, he wasted no time in cocking the gun a third time.

However, Blair was faster. She lunged herself at the guard, aiming for his throat, and sliced it open before he had a chance to scream.

A disgusting gurgling sound emitted from the guard's throat, and he toppled to the ground, a pool of blood beginning to surround his head.

Blair was trembling as she wiped the blood off of her hand and onto her ragged shirt. She'd never, _ever _killed anyone before. She'd never had a reason to. And now she'd just sliced this man's throat open….

However, she couldn't deny the feeling of the adrenaline pumping through her veins when she'd lunged at the man. She could see why Victor seemed to enjoy his murders so much—the feeling of power and rage was terrifying—yet pleasurable.

But only a true killer, Blair realized, could appreciate the feeling to its full extent. And she wasn't sure if she would ever shake the nagging guilt that was now eating at her conscience…she had just taken someone's _life_….

Danny noticed as guilty tears came to Blair's eyes, so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Blair—let's get out of here before more guards show up." Then his mouth dropped open, and he stared at the hand that was resting on Blair's shoulder peculiarly. "Whoa—Blair—shouldn't the, er, the claws have disappeared by now? I mean—I've touched you twice already—shouldn't you have, ya know, exchanged one power for another by now?"

Blair's tears disappeared spontaneously as she pondered what Danny had just said. _Exchanged one power for another—_yeah, that sounded about right. And the creepy mini claws _weren't _disappearing—were they? And did she still have the healing?

Curiously, Blair scratched her arm and let it bleed to test her suspicions. Blood leaked out of the wound she had received by committing self-harm, and Blair waited in silence. Danny and Kira stared at her anxiously, but they didn't rush her.

So Blair waited. One minute passed. Then two. Then three—four—five—and so on.

And as soon as seven minutes had passed, the wound on Blair's arm disappeared. So she _did _still have the healing power. It obviously wasn't as dependant as Logan's was, but she could still heal, nonetheless. Her power was much, _much _more complex than she had first realized…she barely understood it, and she didn't know if she ever _would _learn its secrets….

"Blair," Danny said quietly, taking her hand, "let's go."

"Y-yeah," Blair stammered, still thinking hard. "Let's get out of here…."

---

(:

Reviewwww. ;D [Srrssllyy, review. :p it only takes a few seconds to review. All you have to do is say "Yay" or "Ew" to express how you felt about the chapter. xD]

ily. :3


	25. Deadpool

YOOO. :]

Hey, it's been a while since I've posted, and I'm really sorry about that. ):

I've been busy, and guess what? I'm going to the beach for a week next Friday! Yayy. x]

ily.

QUESTION:

WHA ISH YOU AFRAID OF?

Buggsss. ):

Oh my God, ticks, I am PETRIFIED of ticks. Just a few days ago I was COVERED in them—long story—it was awful. ):

And I freakkk when there are spiders/bees/mosquitoes, too. God, I'm such a wimp. xD

And oh my God, I'm eating a pickle! ;D

:3

"_Blair," Danny said quietly, taking her hand, "let's go."_

"_Y-yeah," Blair stammered, still thinking hard. "Let's get out of here…."_

_-_

[Logan]

Now Victor had officially _tried _to kill Kayla, but failed miserably. Logan stopped him just as he had tightened his grip on Kayla's throat.

Then, as they had already done so a million times, they fought—and crashed right through a glass window.

Now Logan had a choice to make.

His claws were outstretched and at his brothers throat. He could kill him—or he could be the bigger person and let him live. But he didn't know if he _wanted _to be the bigger person right now….

Victor was smiling, despite the fact that he had three razor sharp claws at his neck. He was egging Logan on…he was encouraging him to embrace his inner animal….

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Victor said quietly, smirking. "All that rage…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at Logan's adamantium claws and growled, _"Do it_."

And just as Logan was about to abandon his "be the bigger person" option and kill his brother, Kayla's voice interrupted.

"Logan—you're not an _animal_," she said, her voice pleading slightly.

Logan stiffened and hesitated. He could follow his bloodthirsty older brothers' advice—or the woman he loved who had lied to him for years….

"Ooh, yes you are," Victor disagreed. "Do it," he repeated, grinning malevolently.

It was a difficult decision, yes, but Logan was able to reason with himself. If he did kill his brother, that would be the end of it. Never again would Victor provoke him, but then he'd be _just as _filthy, and rotten, and horrible as Victor was…and he wasn't like his brother…not at all…he wanted no resemblance whatsoever with him ….

So Logan, with a lot of effort, tore his claws away from his brothers' throat. Victor looked slightly disappointed, and opened his mouth to say something, but Logan screamed and punched him, causing him to black out.

Logan sighed. He wasn't sure that he'd made the right choice—but deep inside, he could feel it. Embracing his inner _monster _wasn't what he wanted to do…he didn't want to be a killer….

"Logan?"

Logan looked up. Kayla was standing not too far away from him, her eyes tearful and her face pained.

Logan said nothing. He just stared at Kayla, waiting for her to continue.

"My sister—Logan, they have my sister. I never wanted to trick you Logan, I really do love you…and I always have…but they have my sister. Please, I'm so sorry," Kayla pleaded, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears.

Logan hesitated. So Kayla _did _really love him? He didn't know if he could trust her…what if she was lying…maybe she just wanted his assistance….

"Logan, please," Kayla added, her voice cracking.

"Okay…," Logan agreed gruffly. "Where are they holding the mutants?"

Kayla's pained expression flickered slightly as she led Logan in the right direction.

[Blair/Danny/Kira]

"So—" Kira interrupted as she, Blair, and Danny trudged around the Three Mile Island, searching for the prisoners.

Blair and Danny both stopped and looked at her, slightly irritated.

"What?" Danny said.

"I dunno—it's awfully quiet…," Kira's voice trailed off, and she glanced around awkwardly, silencing herself.

"God, we must be morons, because I have no freaking idea where Gambit and the other mutants are…," Blair mumbled miserably.

"Yeah, we're morons," Danny said lightly, trying to be playful for Blair's sake.

"Danny, not the time," Blair sighed.

"But you said—oh my God, I think I see Logan! He's—he's on top of the cooling tower!" Danny said excitedly, pointing up at the cooling tower standing several yards away from them.

"What?" Blair said, squinting her eyes. "Whoa, that _is _Logan. Who—who's he fighting? And—holy shit—is Victor fighting _with _him!?"

Both Danny and Blair were now staring up at the tower with curious expressions, while Kira had a blank look on her face.

Blair's eyes began to wander away from the tower, and that's when she noticed a woman, who was rather young-looking, with dark brown hair lying on the ground clasping her side—which was pouring blood.

"Oh my—are you okay!?" Blair exclaimed, sprinting over to the woman.

Danny and Kira noticed the woman at that moment, and they followed Blair, anxiousness revealed on their faces.

"Huh?" Kayla said painfully, glancing up. "Who—who are you?"

"My name's Blair," Blair replied, kneeling down beside Kayla. "What happened to you?"

"I've been shot," Kayla mumbled, rubbing the wound on her side. "I'm _freezing_."

"Okay…um…you'll be all right. We'll get some help…," Blair said unsurely. "Hey—what's your name?"

"M-my name's Kayla," Kayla stammered.

Danny and Blair exchanged shocked glances at this news.

"K…Kayla?" Blair said doubtfully. "But—you're supposed to be…dead…."

Kayla slowly shook her head, wincing as she did. "It—wait—how did you—?"

"I'm a friend of Logan's, Kayla. I've been following him around for a while," Blair explained. She gestured robotically to Danny and Kira. "These are my friends—Danny Fisher, and Kira Chloe."

Kayla's eyes trailed over to Danny and Kira. "Are you all mutants…like me?"

"I am, and Danny is, but Kira—wait—you're a—a _mutant_? But—" Blair cut herself off shook her head, "Kayla—did Logan save the mutants…?"

"The imprisoned ones? Yes. We both did a few minutes ago—"

"Okay. Good," Blair said simply, feeling slightly relieved. "So—you're a mutant?—I thought—"

"Seems like you've missed out on a lot," Kayla interrupted lightly, her eyes tearing up as she clutched her side tighter.

"Seems like it…," Blair agreed absentmindedly, but then her head snapped up when she heard an explosion-type sound come from the top of the tower.

The unidentified figure had just used some laser-eye ability to knock both Logan and Victor off their feet….

Blair stood up swiftly. "I'm…going up there," she said uneasily.

Danny grabbed Blair by the arm. "No," he said automatically.

"Listen, Danny," Blair snapped, pulling away from him. "I don't care if I go up there and have my head torn off—this is _Logan _we're talking about. I happen to _care _about him."

Kayla looked oddly curious, with an expression that clearly read: _How well _does _this girl know Logan?_

"Fine," Danny said irritably, "but I'm coming, too."

"How do _you _expect to get on top of that tower?" Blair snorted.

Danny's eyes narrowed. He knew Blair was right. She could climb the tower now with her creepy claws—stupid Victor—

"Stay here and help Kayla," Blair suggested. "Kira," she added, turning to her newly found friend, "how much do you know about…uhm…treating wounds?"

Kira looked uncomfortable with the question, but she managed to shake her head and reply, "A good enough amount…."

"Good," Blair said fondly, relieved that Kira was now able to do something productive. "Take a look at Kayla's wound, see how bad it is, and try your best to do something…all right?"

Kira nodded obediently, and kneeled down beside Kayla to take a close look at the gun wound.

"Dan," Blair said, turning sharply to Danny, "Gambit's _got _to be close by. Find him and get him to help."

Danny looked very unwilling, but he nodded his head and agreed nonetheless, then turned invisible, and trudged off who-knows-which-way.

"Okay," Blair said queasily, closing her eyes and stalking towards the cooling tower, "I am not going to die…I am not going to die…." She glanced up at Victor and Logan fighting. Their clothes were torn and shredded, and they both had several noticeable wounds…although they would heal—Logan's first, of course….

_Yes, but you can heal, too, _a small voice reminded Blair. That was true…but it took several minutes for her to heal…several minutes that could be enough for fatal bleeding to take her life….

But Blair wasn't a coward, nor would she become one now. Cowardice was weakness…but then again, people were often times dubbed cowards if they were simply smart enough to walk away….

_But I'm wayyy too stubborn to walk away, _Blair teased herself. Then she smiled weakly, got a grip on the cooling tower wall, and climbed upwards.

Once Blair had successfully managed to climb to the top of the tower, she balanced unsteadily on the edge. Logan and Victor were on the other side, taking punches at the man who Blair was unfamiliar with. But unfortunately, he kept teleporting….

_Teleporting, _John…. Blair flinched slightly, a wave of emotional trauma coursing through her.

The man teleported again, and this time he reappeared on the opposite end of the cooling tower—beside Blair….

Blair stumbled backwards, nearly toppling off of the tower. "Oohh…crap…," she mumbled unsettlingly.

At that moment, both Logan and Victor turned to face Blair's direction, obviously focused on the man—but they couldn't help but to notice her, too.

Logan's eyes bulged out when he saw Blair, and so did Victor's. But Victor's eyes held some sort of insane rage towards her, while Logan's held terror and concern….

The unidentified man turned to Blair, and she stared uneasily at his bound mouth and frightening eyes….

"Uhmm…," she mumbled, taking a cautious step backwards. She hadn't been expecting to come face-to-face with an unknown enemy of Logan's…not so soon, at least….

The man's eyes scanned Blair's, and then several foot long blades emitted from his hands, which made Blair stagger another step backwards.

And then she yelled out in pain when the man thrust one of the blades through her shoulder.

-

Ouchhyyy. x]

Review. :D


	26. The End—or Not

Hiiihiiihiiii. ;D

So—I LUFF CHOO.

x]

I am soo full of lurveee. That's a GOOD thing, btw. Hehehe. :p

QUESTION:

Favorite…ermm…FRUIT?? :o

Orangggeee. :3

-

_And then Blair yelled out in pain when the man thrust one of the blades through her shoulder._

"Ouch—jerk!" Blair cried out as the man tore his knife from her shoulder. Her shoulder was now bleeding incredibly, but she was too furious that she'd just been attacked by a total stranger to really "feel" the pain.

"Blair—BLAIR—_RUN!_" Logan growled, beginning to run to Blair's side to assist her. "And don't touch him! He's got _a lot _of power! It'll _kill _you!"

Blair frowned slightly and jumped backwards as the man thrust another one of his knives at her. "Who _is _this guy?" she snarled.

"His name's Wade," Logan shouted. "Stryker's sc—" Logan cut himself off and shouted in rage, tackling Wade.

Wade shook his head, and teleported on top of Logan, thrusting his knives through Logan's back.

"Logan!" Blair cried horrifically, taking a step towards him. But Logan frantically waved his hand painfully at her, reminding her not to make skin contact with Wade.

Blair mumbled miserably under her breath, and tried to think of some way to help Logan. However, just as Wade was about to decapitate him, Victor growled and shoved Wade off of Logan.

Blair glared intensely at Victor, although he had just saved Logan. "Why are _you _helping?" she demanded, her tone venomous.

"Why are _you _alive?" Victor shot back, snarling grimly.

"Because I'm invincible," Blair mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Victor hissed threateningly, not catching the sarcasm.

"Logan!" Blair shouted, ignoring Victor. "How are we going to kill this guy?"

Logan's eyes narrowed. "_I'll _figure something out. _You _shouldn't be here, Blair! And get the hell off of this tower!"

"No!" Blair shouted automatically, her face tense.

"Why. Are. You. So. _Stubborn_?" Logan snarled as he and Victor began taking punches and slashes at Wade with their claws, who had promptly begun teleporting again.

"Back-to-Back," Victor suggested, shoving his back against Logan's.

However, they still weren't getting too far—for Wade's teleporting was quicker than their punches.

"I've got an idea," Logan snarled, still glaring weakly at Blair. "Victor, tackle him."

Victor nodded, smiled, revealing his canine teeth, and jumped at Wade with a cat-like pounce—but Wade's eyes lit up, and laser beams hit Victor in the chest, propelling him to the other side of the cooling tower, where he nearly toppled off.

"Arrgghh!" Logan growled viscously, his feral senses overcoming him out of frustration and rage. He outstretched his claws, sprinted at Wade, thrust his claws through him chest, and then pulled them out as Wade's eyes lit up. Thinking fast, he aimed his claws at his enemy's head—and sliced it off.

Logan's face twisted into some of sort of bitterly victorious smile, and he shoved Wade's decapitated body and head into the cooling tower. Wade's eyes were still emitting dangerous blasts of power, and they cut right through walls of the cooling tower.

Logan tore his eyes away from Wade, and looked to Blair. "You are _dead _later. DEAD, Blair!" he shouted.

Blair laughed nervously. "I expected as much…er, the asshole, I mean, Victor's falling off…." Her head rolled in the direction of Victor, and the piece of wall he was sitting on was beginning to break away from the cooling tower.

So Logan went to assist him. He grabbed his brothers' hand, helping him off of the broken piece of wall, and grimaced slightly. "This doesn't change anything between us, Victor—we're done," he said sternly.

Victor merely smirked. "We could never be _done_, Jimmy. We're brothers—and brothers _look out _for each other." Then his sly smirk formed into a smile, and he jumped off of the crumbling cooling tower, leaving Blair and Logan standing on top of it alone.

"Wait—_wait_," Blair spluttered disbelievingly. "You—you're just _letting _him go!?"

"He didn't kill Kayla," Logan reminded her simply. "I haven't got a reason—"

"Yeah, but he—he—he really killed _my _family," Blair said, beginning to get tearful.

"Blair," Logan sighed, resting his hand on her arm comfortingly, "I'm sorry. Now—let's go."

Parts of the cooling tower were crumpling beneath their feet, and when Blair didn't move, Logan grabbed her arm and jumped off of the cooling tower, landing with a rough _thud _on the ground.

Blair's shoulder had quit bleeding, thankfully, but now her heart ached. She didn't understand…she'd never wanted someone to be dead _so _much…but she absolutely loathed Victor…he'd taken so much from her. It hadn't been a trick…Logan was fortunate to have his family back…Blair _wasn't_….

Blair was so upset, that she hardly noticed a large chunk of concrete hurdling at both her and Logan. Logan's eyes widened as he backed up, his face constricted. Blair didn't do a thing. Her eyes sort of widened, but that was it…she was awfully preoccupied….

Just as the rock was about to crush both Blair and Logan, a figure lurched in front of it, and cracked it in half with a long stick.

_A long stick. _Right. Gambit.

"Miss me?" Gambit said smoothly, turning to face Logan and Blair with a smirk on his face.

Logan looked immensely relieved, and he actually smirked and laughed. "Oh God," he snorted.

Blair smiled feebly at Gambit. "Hey, Gambit—uhm, where's Danny?"

Gambit smiled back at Blair. "He's with Kayla and…erm…some girl…. He's the one who sent me to help."

Blair's mood brightened the tiniest bit, and she abruptly hugged Gambit. "Well—you're okay—that's good. I was worried. Logan was too, but he won't admit it." She winked.

"Of course he won't," Gambit laughed.

Logan laughed, then he hesitated for a moment, and his expression suddenly became very serious. "Gambit, there are some kids trying to get off of the island. Go help them."

Gambit obeyed immediately and took off.

Then Logan turned, and he saw Kayla on the ground, bleeding horribly. "Kayla!" he gasped, rushing to her side.

"Logan…" Kayla whispered, "I'm s-so cold…."

Logan's scrutinized Kayla's face, and then lifted her up in his strong arms. "You'll be okay—we'll get you help. Blair—you coming?" he said, glancing sideways over his shoulder at Blair.

"_And?" _Blair persisted impatiently.

Logan groaned weakly. "Danny, Kira…you can come, too…I guess…."

"Thank you," Danny and Kira both answered bitterly.

So…it was all over…the mutants were saved…Victor was gone (for now)…and Kayla wasn't dead….

_BAM. _A gun shot. A bullet. A bullet that hit Logan in the back, causing him to fall to his knees and drop Kayla to the ground.

Or maybe it _wasn't _over quite yet….

Logan turned sharply, while Kayla clutched her wound again.

There was Stryker, a gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger and pointed at Logan.

--

So—WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

Will it end like it has in the movie? Or will I _twist _it? Buahaha.

-ahem- Review. (:


	27. An Excellent Substitute

Heyyooo.

Sooo—I hope you enjoy this chapter. x]

Hehe.

Yeahhh—question..

CAT OR DOG?

Kitty. (:

I dunno about that question. Kind of simplistic—but I don't think that I've got any more, er, slightly thoughtful questions left in me. xD

PS: This is the LAST CHAPTER. :O

_There was Stryker, a gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger and pointed at Logan._

_-_

Logan turned to Stryker, with uncontrollable rampage on his face. He was _sick _of Stryker. He'd done enough. He'd kidnapped mutants and forced experiments upon them like guinea pigs—lied to Logan—and sent him on a mad chase to kill Victor, when, in reality, he hadn't done anything—to Kayla, at least.

Stryker was going to die, here and now. No more Mr. Nice Guy…no more mercy or pity…Stryker. Would. _Die_.

So Stryker pulled the trigger as Logan ran towards him, screaming in extreme rage. The first bullet plunged into his chest—and the second into his neck—.

Blair stared at Stryker curiously, as his smile flickered slightly when Logan advanced towards him. Bullets? Really? Did he honestly think that simple metal bullets were going to get rid of Logan? They wouldn't even slow him down, let alone kill him. There had to be a catch….

And Blair was afraid to know what that catch was.

"Logan! _Don't_!" Blair pleaded dejectedly. She was absolutely _certain _that this would end badly if Logan were to be hit in a vital place—like the skull, perhaps.

But Logan couldn't hear Blair. He couldn't hear anything but his heart rumbling in his ears, and the _bangs _that pierced the sound as Stryker took more and more shots at Logan, hitting him in the chest nearly every time.

"LOGAN! LOGAN!" Blair's screams continued, but Logan didn't hear them.

Now Logan was only a foot away from Stryker, and Stryker had a direct aim at Logan's head. He was going to shoot him right in the skull…and then what would happen? He wouldn't die—_was _it even possible to kill Logan? Blair didn't know, but she knew Stryker wouldn't attempt to kill Logan with simple bullets if he wasn't almost definite it would do something tragic….

So Stryker pulled the trigger as Logan lunged at him, claws outstretched.

And the bullet sped straight towards Logan's skull.

But it didn't hit him.

Another figure lurched in between Logan and the bullet's path. The figure emitted a scream as the bullet pierced their skull.

And the person was _dead._

And now Logan's path was free. His claws pierced right through Stryker's chest, and he gasped out a pathetic, crumpled sort of cough. But oddly, then he smiled weakly, and whispered, "You _are _the animal, Logan" before toppling to the ground, his life completely diminished.

Now everyone was glancing around hectically to see who was missing out of their little group. Blair was there, and Danny, and Kayla—and Logan, of course so—

Kira.

Blair rushed to her lifeless friends' side, her eyes tearing up. They weren't tearing up rapidly, for Blair had hardly known Kira—but she was still devastated. Kira had just given her life for Logan's….

"Kira," Blair whispered, shaking Kira's dead corpse as blood seeped out of her penetrated skull.

Kira, obviously, could not respond. Her eyes were wide open, for her last scream and piercing look towards Stryker was still etched upon her features. Her dark hair was now matted with thick, crimson blood—and Blair could hardly take the disgusting site. She tore her gaze away from Kira, and turned to Logan and Danny, tears erupting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Logan and Danny said at the same time, sympathy coating their voices like sugar coats candy.

Blair sniffed and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "It's all right—I—I hardly knew her, anyway." Although this fact was true, the words stung her heart like a deranged jellyfish. She unsteadily stood up on her feet, and glanced at Kayla, whose eyes were closed tight as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She was in a tremendously large amount of pain.

"C'mon," Blair said in a falsely strong voice, "let's get Kayla some help. After she's fixed up, I'll, er—figure out what to do with myself…."

Logan opened his mouth to suggest something, but Kayla moaned in pain, and he rushed to her side. Picking her up once more, he said, "What do we do with Kira's body? Do you think her parents will want to—?"

"No," Blair said shortly. Kira's past had been a complete mystery to her, but she was almost positive Kira did not have any parents—or they did not care for her. She'd also wondered why Kira had been so uncomfortable to answer different sorts of questions—most of them involving where she lived. Kira's background information was a completely unknown adventure that Blair no longer had a chance to explore…she had meant to ask Kira about it…but now she was gone…_forever. _She wondered if she ever _would _unlock the secrets of Kira's past….

Logan said nothing more, but walked ahead of Blair and Danny. Danny wrapped his arm tightly around Blair's shoulder, and Blair smiled a weakly radiant smile to thank him for his comfort.

And now, as Blair, Danny, Logan, and Kayla wandered away from the grounds of the Three Mile Island, everything seemed to be okay. After many deaths and injuries, everything seemed to have fallen into place.

No one saw a trace of Gambit as they exited the island, so everyone assumed that he had gone off with the kids trying to get off of the island, or he had found his own way out. No matter where he was, Blair and Danny both promised that they would pray he stayed safe until the day he died….

Logan, however, didn't promise anything, for he was too wrapped up in making sure Kayla was comfortable until they were able to find a hospital.

But oddly, although Kayla was gravely injured, Logan couldn't help but to keep smiling. Their relationship _hadn't _been a lie, after all. They loved each other…and they would live together happily for years and years to come….

**Twelve hours later; a hospital not too far from the Three-Mile-Island.**

A nurse rushed out from behind thick, wooden hospital doors that shielded patients from being seen by onlookers. The nurses' bright blonde hair was tightened into a messy bun at the back of her heart-shaped head, and her green-ish blue eyes lit up as she rushed hurriedly to give Logan the news about Kayla.

"Uhmm…Mr—?"

"Just call me Logan."

"All right, Mr. Logan…your girlfriend, Kayla Silverfox, is perfectly okay. She's going to be fine. We had the bullet removed and her wound stitched up. She can leave whenever she wants."

A huge wave of relief crashed over Logan's features, and he smiled warmly, and then replied, "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, sir," the nurse replied sweetly, smiling one more time before hurrying away.

"Well," Logan began, facing Blair and Danny, who were sitting next to each other on hard, plastic chairs in the waiting room, chatting away, "want to come with me to see Kayla?"

Blair and Danny both jumped out of their seats immediately, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Of course," Blair said simply, replying for both herself and Danny.

So the three of them rushed through the wooden doors of the hospital and down the hall, where dozens of nurses and doctors were buzzing around like fruit flies, helping needy patients.

Room 715 was Kayla's room, and once Logan, Danny, and Blair reached her door, they entered without knocking.

"Kayla," Logan said lovingly, sitting by her bed, "does your side hurt?"

"Just a little stiff, baby," Kayla chirped. Her mood and attitude had greatly improved from earlier. Her eyes wandered over to Blair and Danny, and she said gratefully, "Thank you so much for helping me…and Logan, of course..." Kayla's voice trailed off and a smile lit up her face that emphasized her best features.

"You're welcome," Blair said lightly, and Danny nodded feebly in agreement. But Blair's smile faded incredibly when she added, "Erm—I'd better be off soon. I've got to find somewhere to stay, after all…and you two—" she pointed to Kayla and Logan—"deserve some alone time."

Blair turned to leave the room, but Danny clung to her shirt, "What? You're just—_going_?" he said disbelievingly.

"I've got to go _somewhere,_" Blair snorted, "and I could still be on Victor's hit list—he could be after me as we speak. Besides, I need to find a permanent home now that—" she cut herself off painfully.

Logan did not frown, but smirked. Then he leaned over Kayla, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said, Kayla seemed to agree entirely with, because she exclaimed, "Logan, that'd be a great idea!"

"What is it?" Blair said curiously, perking her head up.

"Well," Logan said, raising his voice slightly, "you've helped out a lot, Blair—and you might be a pain in the ass, and incredibly stubborn, but you're a good kid—so Kayla and I thought that…if you _want _to, that is, you could stay with us…. We're going back to our Canadian home ASAP, so if you'd like to come—"

Blair didn't need to wait for Logan to finish his sentence to know her answer. "Are you kidding me!?" she bellowed, jumping up and down excitedly, "I'd love to!" But then she turned to Danny, and she smiled miserably, "Danny—you and I—might not work out long distance…."

Danny grinned broadly in response. "Blair—on the way to the island, me and Logan actually had a decent conversation, and he told me where he lived—and I don't live to far from there at _all_. Maybe…fifteen minutes away…our relationship will work out fine…." Danny leaned in to kiss Blair, but Logan scoffed loudly, and he pulled away, blushing furiously.

"_Greattt_," Logan snorted, "really great…now I'll have to see _you _some more." He gestured irritably in Danny's direction.

Danny, being used to Logan's rude remarks, ignored his words and took Blair's hand, smiling widely.

And now Blair felt completely whole. She knew that she was being given a chance to have a new family, and, although it would probably never replace her old one entirely, it would be an excellent substitute…. She really loved Logan, in an authority-figure way, and, even though she didn't know Kayla that well yet, she seemed caring and sincere. And Logan loved her, so she couldn't be all that bad.

And now that everything was done and over with, Blair would have much more time to spend with Danny. Their relationship needed some space to grow….

"All right," Logan said after a few moments of silence, helping Kayla out of her hospital bed, "we'd better get going. We don't want to hit traffic on the way home. Danny, we'll drop you at your house. Hopefully your mom won't have a heart attack when she sees you."

Danny glanced down at the bumps, bruises, and cuts along his body, and laughed humorlessly. "I'll make up some crazy story to tell her."

The ends of Logan's mouth twitched as he turned away from Danny so he could face Blair. "And you, Blair, hmm…guess we'll finally have some use for that unused guestroom now."

--

THE ENDDD. xP

Yesh, that is the end of the story.

Anyway, if you haven't already noticed, there are a LOT of details that need filling in—such as; the secrets of Blair's power that were never explained; Kira's mysterious background information; and the chance for some growth in Danny and Blair's relationship (such as a few other things).

I kept those details unexplained purposely, because I'd LOVE to write a sequel. (:

But I'll ONLY write one if you guys WANT me to write one, so say whether or not you do in a review. :p

Anyway, I've sort of got a sketchy sequel plot planned in my mind. What I mean by sketchy is—I've got some of those teenage angst/dating/school sequences for Blair and Danny planned out, and some family troubles between Blair/Kayla/Logan, but the actual "actiony-mutant" stuff…well, I'm having a bit of writers block.

I mean—I'm pretty sure I'll have Victor come back, because I absolutely ADORE him, if I haven't mentioned that before, but WHY is the question. Maybe to kill Blair? Or to finish what he started with Logan? Or maybe both? I'm not sure quite yet. xP

And I'm also thinking up ways to fit in that whole "Kira's-mysterious-past" thing. Even though she wasn't in the story for long, and I considered her a rather minor character, I do want her past explained, because, in MY head, it'd be an interesting concept to cover. x]

All right, well, consider all that stuff above in your review xP—because I'll definitely be considering it, like, a LOTTT. Haha. Anyway, I'm off to bed. It's 3;30 in the morning, and I've been typing away for the past three hours. xD

Look for the sequel to this—oh yes, and I've got to come up with a title, can't forget that. Maybe you guys could help me? Haha. (:

Ilyyyy. :3


End file.
